De Rossi vs Vongola
by YuukiChan95
Summary: After the guardians came back from the future, they found themself in a 400 year war with the De Rossi Family, the Vongola's biggest enemy.
1. Welcome Back not really

Hello readers. This story is basically about what happens after Tsuna and everybody came back from the future. This story is also based on my other fanfic Seven Days. There's going to be a lot of OC's in this story so bear with me.

***

It has been two days since Tsuna and company came back from the future. After defeating Byakuran and saving the future they were sent back by Irie. Tsuna was relaxed at the thought of the future bring saved but he was worry of what will change. A new future has been made. Who knows what will happen. But Tsuna reminded himself that he was alive and here with his friends.

Life was normal back at Namimori as days passed by. Everybody was at school making up the work they missed. They missed five tests and eight quizzes along with an English oral exam.

"No! I'm never going to finish this in time!" Tsuna cries lying down his head on the desk crying.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'm here to help you." Gokudera trying to cheers him up even though he has his own work to worry about.

"Now now Tsuna don't worry this will be a piece of cake. I mean we did save the future." Yamamoto mentions.

"We saved the future to the extreme! Nothing can bring us now!" Ryohei yells putting his fists to the air.

"Can you guys shut up and do your work or you might not have a future." Their teacher Ms. Yamazaki threatens as she was walking by. Tsuna put his head up as he was looking at her. Ms Yamazaki was tall around 5"7 with long wavy brown hair and have green eyes. She was wearing black slacks and a purple kimono top with black converses. Tsuna had never seen a teacher wearing converses before. Actually he had never seen her before.

"I just notice that I have never met Ms. Yamazaki before." Tsuna mutters. Kyoko who was sitting next to him heard him.

"Ms. Yamazaki is the new English teacher who transferred here while we were gone. Isn't she pretty?" Kyoko says doing her work.

"Yeah she is also my homeroom teacher." Ryohei whispers.

"Sasagawa are you done with your quiz because we can start on the oral exam now."Ms. Yamazaki says writing on the board. She gave Ryohei an evil look which made him go back to working"

"He is so whipped." Everybody thought.

-

Hibari was on the rooftop looking down at the school entrance with Kusakabe who was giving his daily report.

"No disturbances here in Namimori. Everything has been quiet and calm sir." Tetsuya states.

"Good get out of my sight." Hibari orders. Kusakabe salutes him and left him alone. Hibari was in deep thought about the future. He didn't care about his older self only about Namimori. He was also thinking of something else.

"I wonder what she's doing now." He says quietly. When he was looking at the entrance he spotted Tsuna and his friends walking together.

"Man I thought that will never end!" Yamamoto says smiling.

"It's not over yet. We still have to find out our grades tomorrow." Tsuna replies.

"Don't worry Juudaime I'm sure you did excellent!" Gokudera told him. As they were talking Haru ran into them.

"Hey guys." Haru says smiling at them. She looks at Gokudera who was checking his messages. "Who are you texting to?" Haru went close to him.

"No one. I was checking my messages and why do you care?! Anyway Juudaime I have some great news!" Gokudera says excitedly.

"What the great news?" Everybody asks.

"My friend from Italy is coming to here to Nammori to visit me!" Gokudera answers. Everybody's faces drop.

"Eh! You had a friend? I can't wait to meet him! What does he looks like? Is he in the mafia like you? Are you sure he is your friend not just someone you know." Everybody's voices were overlapping each other. They were excited about this. They had never heard of this friend of Gokudera. His friend is from Italy so all of them wanted to hear stories of Gokudera especially Tsuna who was happy.

"So when is he coming?" Tsuna asks quieting down the group.

"Tomorrow Juudaime! I can't wait for you to meet my friend. I got to go now so I see you later. Bye Juudaime." Gokudera waves goodbye and went off to the other direction. As everybody waved back to him Tsuna wondered how crazy Gokudera's friend is.

-

Meanwhile at Vongola Headquarters

"Calling for backup. I repeat calling for backup. Soliders are needed in the borders of Rome. We are under attack by the De Rossi Family." The voice from the transmitter calls.

"Turn that off. Sent over my squad for backup." The ninth orders. Everybody was working pacing around the room getting information. "The De Rossi Family is attacking us. Why now? We have been quiet for years."

"Maybe it's because the Vongola Tenth have been chosen. They want to settle this war now." The man, wearing a black suit and tie with a red shirt, says to the ninth. He was the ninth generation storm guardian Michelangelo Mariotti who also known as Sharpshooter Mariotti. The best shooter in the family who is skill level is on par with Reborn. The ninth nods to his old friend and orders "Call all ninth generation guardians. We are going to Namimori."

***

So what do you think so far? Please review and wait for the next chapter!


	2. A 400 Year Rivalry

When Tsuna came home he spotted Reborn in the living room. "Hey Reborn-"Tsuna stopped talking when he saw how tense Reborn was. Reborn was quiet. He held up his gun with his serious face which made Tsuna panics. "Hey Reborn don't start shooting now! What happen?" Tsuna asks trying to calm him down.

"Good Tsuna you're home. I got a call from the ninth. I can't believe it started now. They couldn't wait to attack huh. What a bunch of fools." Reborn muttering to him, pissed off.

"What do you mean the ninth called? Did something happen? What's being attacked?" Tsuna cried trying to put the pieces together but he was confused. What had happen that would make Reborn be this way?

"I tell you everything when the ninth comes to Namimori Tsuna." Reborn replies. He sips his cup of coffee as Tsuna's face turns white. "What do you mean the ninth is coming?! Reborn!" Tsuna yells wanting an answer. But Reborn didn't say anything. He left the room saying that he has someone to call. Leaving Tsuna in the dark made him wonder if something bad happen.

-

Chrome was walking down the streets of Namimori looking for Ken and Chikusa. They left her alone because she was missing for days and made Mukuro worry. As she was walking around her stomach was growling. Since she was gone they didn't feed her anything and she didn't eat much in the future. Chrome was used to being starved but this time her stomach hurt really bad making her unable to move. She was kneeling down on the floor as her head was dizzy. She was feeling really sick as her fever has rising and when her coughs became more serious. In a sudden moment Chrome collapsed on the floor feeling tired. Before she closed her eyes she saw a figure in front of her.

"Are you okay?" The person standing in front of her kneeled down to help her.

-

"Kora!!!" Colonnello screams flying into the Tsuna's bedroom window. Tsuna screams at the sight of it while Reborn just punches him.

"Colonnello it's good that you're here. The Vongola needs your help with something." Reborn says sipping his coffee.

"Really the Vongola needs my help or you need my help. I understand, you're so weak compared to me." Colonnello sneers. Reborn retaliates by shooting his gun at him. "Who's weak?" Reborn asks, "I only called you because Lal Mirch told me too."

"Eh! Lal Mirch is coming here? Why?" Colonnello asks. Smirking, Reborn says "Because she wants to see her _boyfriend_ that's why."

"Who's her boyfriend?"

"You are, you dumbass."

"Eh!!!!!!!!!"

"Just kidding."

"Reborn! Stop joking around." Tsuna whines. He got up to welcome Colonnello. "Hey Colonnello so why are you here?" He asks.

"Reborn didn't tell you. I would understand. You would get kill in a split second. So when's the fight?" He says, speaking to Tsuna and turning to Reborn. Reborn only smiles at this, nodding. Colonnello smiled back and told Tsuna that he will be back. Tsuna wonders what the smiling means. Was it a code? Reborn looks at Tsuna with a serious face. "Your duty as the Vongola Tenth has finally come to play." Reborn says.

"EH! What are you talking about?" Tsuna cries.

-

Chrome woke up in a room she has never been before. She was sleeping a bed with black and purple sheets and a black pillow. She looks around the room, seeing a poster of Namimori on the wall. She notices that she was in a teenager's bedroom but she didn't know who. "Is this boss-san's room?" She wonders. She never has been in Tsuna's house so she doesn't know. The room was neat and well-furnished. Chrome wonders if she should leave or stay.

"Mukuro-sama where am I?" She cries clinging to the comforter.

-

"Juudaime! You called?" Gokudera yells. He was at the door with Yamamoto who was waving to Tsuna. Gokudera was panting since he ran here from his house. Fuuta gave him a glass of water which Hayato chugs down in seconds. Reborn calls them in Tsuna's room telling them that he has something important to tell him.

"Hours ago the Vongola was attacked by the De Rossi Family outside of Rome." Reborn states. Hayato cringes when the De Rossi Family was mention.

"Who are the De Rossi family?" Tsuna asks drawing to a blank. "Is it a rival family of ours? Wait don't tell me that's why the ninth is coming?!"

"Yes. The ninth will tells you the rest of the details but I will state the basics." Reborn says. "The De Rossi family is the Vongola's greatest enemy since the creation of the Vongola."

"Wait we have an enemy for 400 years?" Tsuna asks. Hayato nods. "The De Rossi family is a group of ruthless bitches. They are not like you Juudaime." Gokudera claims.

"Yes. The De Rossi family has been our rival for 400 years. Every Vongola boss has fought against every De Rossi boss. It has been a bloody war between us families. Now that the Vongola Tenth has been chosen, we have no choice but to fight again." Reborn continues.

"Wait why do we have to fight?" Tsuna asks.

"The last battle took place 20 years ago and since then we have peaceful with each other but The De Rossi wants you dead immediately. That's why the ninth generation guardians are coming to Namimori. They are in charge of the Vongola until you turn 18 Tsuna." Reborn added.

"I understand but why here in Namimori?" Tsuna wonders. The only thing that crosses his mind was that if there was a bloody battle here in Namimori Hibari will definitely bite him to death.

"The De Rossi Boss wants you dead for a special reason." Reborn says, looking at Gokudera. Gokudera looks down at the thought of it. Yamamoto caught the look Reborn gave him.

"Don't worry Juudaime I will protect you." Gokudera pledges. Tsuna smiles at the words Hayato says.

"Thank you Gokudera-kun." He says.

***

What do you think of it so far? Where do you think Chrome is? Please review. Gokuerda's friend will make its appearance in the next chapter! Wait for it!


	3. Gokudera's friend

"Juudaime!!!!" Gokudera yells when he greets Tsuna at the school entrance. Gokudera yelled so loud that everybody was looking at them, making Tsuna feel embarrass.

"Gokudera-kun you don't have to scream my name anytime you see me. It's kind of embarrassing…" Tsuna mentions.

"But Juudaime is Juudaime, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto says walking up to them. He was wearing his usual big grin as he was waving to them. "Hey Gokudera isn't your friend coming today?" He asks.

"Yes! Juudaime I can't wait for you to meet h-"Hayato was cut off when Ryohei came screaming at them.

"EXTREME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO THE MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yells. He stops in front of the school holding his and Kyoko's schoolbags as he was protecting the bags from danger. "See Kyoko I told you I would protect your bags!"

"Thank you oni-san! I'm very grateful." Kyoko smiles with Hana on her side. Hana showed an emotionless face when she got to the gate.

"Are you sure because all he did was screaming on top of lungs. Do you know how loud you were?" Hana asks to Ryohei was looking dense.

"Hey I have to protect my sister from thieves you know!" He justifies himself. Hana just gave him and look.

"You are such a loser." She mutters when she drags Kyoko inside the school, leaving everybody in the dust.

"And _she_ is your future girlfriend? Man you're so whipped." Gokudera laughs.

"Shut up! At least I'm going to have a girlfriend! What about you? The closest thing you probably ever have to a girlfriend is Haru."

"Hell to the no! I do not like Haru! She's crazy!"

"Come on, you guys act like an old married couple. Everybody could tell."

"Shut up! I already got a girl back home."

"EH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei scream. "You have a girlfriend!?"

"Well not exactly. We are not an officially a couple. We just hung out. But don't worry Juudaime! No one will EVER take your place!!"

"That sounds so sad." Yamamoto says. The morning bell rings as the gang was still outside only to be lectured by their teachers. Luckily they were off with a warning as the next time will be a beating from Hibari.

"I can't believe that this school promotes beatings from Hibari!" Tsuna whines. He lay down his head on the desk looking the window. He spotted some birds feeding their little babies on the tree branch. "Aw that's so cute." He mutters. In an instant second the branch was shot down and the birds were quiet. "Oh my god…what's happen?" Unknown to Tsuna there was a broken glass window next to the branch where you can see a tiny bullet stuck to it.

It was the end of school which made Tsuna's day. He was going to meet Gokudera's friend from Italy which made him a little nervous.

"What if his friend is like an Italian pop star or model. Maybe he owns a sports car or something? I don't know. What do you think Yamamoto?" Tsuna says walking with Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko. Gokudera left early to pick up his friend at the airport and told Juudaime he would meet up with him at Tsuna's house.

"I just hope he likes baseball. That way I can have someone to talk to about it." Yamamoto replies.

"He's Italian so he might like soccer." Ryohei claims.

"Oni-san that's stereotyping! Gokudera-kun doesn't even like soccer and he is Italian." Kyoko yells at him.

"Gokudera is a different case." Royhei says.

"What's that supposed to be?" Yamamoto nudges him.

"No! Give me back my bag you thief!" A familiar voice screams. As they turn around they saw Haru screaming at a hooded man who was running away with Haru's bag. Haru spots them and begs them to help. In an instant the boys ran after him with Yamamoto leading them.

"Oh no you don't Yamamoto, no one can beat me at running." Ryohei challenges him. Yamamoto just smirks and ran faster, leaving Tsuna behind.

"Guys wait up!" Tsuna pants stopping to catch his breath. He went to the other direction hoping to catch the thief. As the thief turn to the corner Tsuna spots him. Tsuna was determined to stop him.

"Hey stop!" Tsuna ordered. The thief heard him but he was going to get something out of his coat. Tsuna thought it was a gun but before he could stop him something happen. Before the man pull out his gun bombs flew at him.

"Juudaime get out of the way!!!!!!!" Gokudera screams. The man dodged the bombs but then a girl came right before Tsuna's eyes and judo throw the man to the ground and grabs his gun. She pulls the gun right to his face scaring him then kicks him in the face. "Weak men shouldn't have guns." She says. "Are you alright?" She asks Tsuna who was still in shock. Tsuna couldn't believe that a beautiful girl like her saved him. She was tall around Gokudera's height, has beautiful silky hair and she was quite beautiful enough to be a model. Tsuna was in awe of her presence.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"The name is Madeline Mary Mariotti, Ace Striker of the Vongola. It's a pleasure to meet you Juudaime." She smiles. Tsuna smiles back at her reply. Kyoko spotted it and frowns when she looks at Gokudera's friend.

***

Ok i use my OC from another story of mine but whatever i hope you like it. Next chapter Hibari's mother is making her first appearance. another OC but i hope you like her. I'm telling you this now that this story will have a LOT of OC.


	4. Mai Hibari

Hibari was driving in his motorcycle through the streets of Namimori. He stops at the red light where he spotted Kusakabe sweeping the sidewalk in front of his family restaurant The N Joint. Hungry, Hibari parked his motorcycle and went in.

"Good afternoon Kyoya! How you been?" Mr. Kusakabe waves to him behind the counter. Mrs. Kusakabe went up to Kyoya. "Hello Kyoya do you want something to eat?"

"Isn't that why I'm here?" Hibari answers. Tetsuya came in and welcomes Hibari but he ignores him and went to the counter. "I take 2 extreme packages with coke in both sodas." He orders.

"Of course, it's on the house. Anything for Tetsuya's friend." Mr. Kusakabe says.

"We're not friends. He's just my follower." Hibari answers in a stern voice.

"Friends followers I don't care. Wait a sec ok." Testuya's father went to the kitchen to get the orders.

Actually Tetsuya and Hibari have known each other since they were five years old. In kindergarten Tetsuya was picked on a lot and Hibari saved him by the beating up the bullies. Tetsuya admired Hibari's strength and wanted to be as strong as him. Kyoya took this very well as he forced Kusakabe to be his second-in-command for the rest of his life. But their parents took this as a sign of friendship and they were labeled as "friends" for as long as Hibari can remember. But he doesn't mind since he gets free food.

"Here you go and make sure you say hi to your mother to me ok." Mr. Kusakabe says handing him the bag. "Me too." Mrs. Kusakabe adds.

When Hibari went home to Namimori Inn he was greeted by the inn workers. Hibari doesn't like this since everybody was grouping around him but one person makes sure he doesn't do anything. And that person was…

"Kyoya you're home! Finally I'm starved to death! Is that the extreme package with the extreme burger and fries? Also my special Coco Cola that I will later spike it with sake? Is that what I see in the bag?" A very beautiful who looks like she's in her young thirties but is actually a 44 year old woman wearing a long purple kimono that is decorated with butterflies that reminds you of Yuko from the anime XXXHolic says to Hibari as she was acting like a five year old child.

"Yes mother it's your favorite." Hibari says handing her the bag. Before he left he notices that his mother was reading something. "What is that?" He asks pointing to that newspaper.

"It's…a…newspaper…Kyo…that's right…a newspaper from Italy." She says slowing moving it in circles in front of Hibari's face.

"Yes mother I know what a newspaper is. Why do we have an Italian one?" Hibari says pissed off.

"Oh daddy sent it over."

"Grandpa did, why?"

"Because your NAME is in it!!!" She squeals happily.

"What?" Hibari yells. "Give me the goddamn newspaper!" His mother hands him the newspaper smiling. She points to the bottom of the page where there was a piece on a prisoner who escaped a couple of months ago.

"Prisoner Mukuro Rokudo who escaped a couple months was caught in Japan. Rokudo and his gang dubbed the "Kokuyo Gang" were terrorizing Namimori Jr. High students even defeating the notorious Hibari Kyoya, the cool and dangerous Head Perfect. Rokudo was defeated by the Vongola Family, a prominent mafia family in Italy, whose next boss was currently studying in Japan caught him. Mukuro Rokudo is currently now in the Vendicare Prison but his crewmates are still at large." Hibari's mother Mai reads. "See your name is mentioned in it. My son is in a newspaper! He lost to a prisoner! How lame is that?" She sneers.

Hibari, who was getting irritated, states that he will be going to his room. When he opens his bedroom door he saw someone sleeping his bed. Cautious he walks slowly with his tonfas preparing to kill the person. "Who have the nerves to sleep in my bed?" He says. As he walks over he was shocked to see a certain person. "Chrome?" He was shocked to see _her_ in his bed. He didn't want to wake her up as it seems impossible so he walks slowly back downstairs where he saw his mother reading magazines.

"Mother why is Chrome's in my bed?" He demands. She looks at him weirdly, asking "You know her name? Chrome is it? That's a nice name."

"Get back to the point _mother_ why is she in my bed?"

"I found her on the street passed off. She has a high fever Kyo! I HAD to help her! It's my genes. I can't turn away a lost soul!" Mai pleads.

"Why are you defending yourself? Aren't you my mother? God, stop picking up strays. When she wakes up she's leaving! You understand?"

"NO!!!!!!! She's staying. Kyo-chan she could be a runaway!"

"What? Are you stupid mother? She has two guys watching over her plus the mafia."

"How would you know? She's staying! That's final! Kyo-chan she have malnutrition and she's so skinny! She could have an eating disorder!"

"I don't think so but she is skinny."

"Yeah so she's staying."

"What if she wants to leave?"

"Then we make her stay."

"How?"

"By force." Mai says putting on an evil face. They heard a noise upstairs. Mai smiles because it might be Chrome who woke up. She pushed Kyoya up the stairs to welcome her. "Remember to be nice to her. She probably used to have a tragic life where no one loves her."

"Oh my god." Hibari mutters at the stupidity of his mother's words. When he entered his bedroom Chrome was scared to see him.

"Cloud-san? Is this your room? Why am I here?" She asks.

"I'm just going to tell you the basics. My mother found you on the streets, took you in so you can rest in _my _bed and now you will be staying with us. If you don't cooperate then SHE will make you stay by force and I have NOTHING to do with this." Hibari told her. Chrome was thinking of what to say. She didn't know what to do.

"Chrome," Mukuro says. "Stay here with Hibari. This is very interesting to see." Chrome nods at Mukuro's command making Hibari wondered what the hell she was doing.

"Ok I stay. Please take care of me." Chrome smiles. Mai squeals like a fan girl when she saw the smile.

"Kyo-chan! She is SO moe!!!" Mai squeals. The only thing Hibari could think was sleeping at the school tonight.


	5. We're so screwed

"Eh you're Gokudera's friend that's visiting?!!!!" Tsuna screams.

"I didn't you were a girl, my bad." Yamamoto apologizes. Ryohei was just speechless. He stares at Madeline not believing that Gokudera knows such a pretty girl. Kyoko was walking next to Ryohei also looking at Madeline. She was quiet throughout the whole trip not saying a word.

"It's okay. I guess Hayato didn't tell you I was a girl." Madeline says.

"I didn't say you were a girl or a boy. They just assume." Gokudera asks. Tsuna and Yamamoto gave each other a look when Madeline called Gokudera by his first name. When they reach the front door Tsuna was shocked to see to Reborn waiting outside for them. Reborn saw Madeline who smiles at him. Smiling back, "Well well isn't it the Ace Striker. What brings you here in our necks of the woods?"

She smiles when she hands him a large yellow envelop written CLASSIFIED on it. Reborn smirks, "Well things couldn't get any more interesting right Tsuna?"

"HUH?" Tsuna cries, not getting what he's saying. When Tsuna entered the house, he smells his mother's delicious cooking. "Ah I wonder what we're having. Mom we're home!"

"Oh Tsu-kun! Where is Gokudera-kun's friend?" Nana asks. Madeline raises her hand when everybody point to her. Nana was shock when she saw Madeline. "Are you a model?"

Madeline laughs, "No but I get that a lot."

"Of you do!"

"Huh?"

"Tsuna-ni you're home!!!" Futa yells. He froze when he saw Madeline. The moment Futa saw her, his eyes light up. He always knew that she would be the one. "Will you marry me?" Futa asks giving her a flower.

"EH!!!! Futa that is so sudden! Say what?!" Everybody scream. Hayato laughed when Futa proposed. "Ew why do you want to marry her?" He asks. Madeline hits him. "I think that was very sweet. Thank you very much." She kisses Futa on the cheek shocking Gokudera. "Maddie!!" Hayato said. Yamamoto smiles at Gokudera. Hayato gave him a look. _Why are you smiling at me?_ Hayato thoughts.

"What it was just on the cheek." Maddie claims. Futa was in a daze for the next ten minutes.

Ten minutes later

"Ok Madeline, start from the beginning. What's the plan?" Reborn demands.

"Like I know…you know my father. He's very protective of me." Madeline answers. Futa gave her a cup of coffee which she accepts. Futa smiles and gave a look to Hayato. "The ninth and my father are coming here tomorrow in the morning."

"Eh! Here? They're coming here!? Where are they going to stay?" Tsuna cries.

"Well you are the boss so they will be in your care. Don't worry they're not too much trouble unless all the guardians come then it will be a disaster." Maddie says.

"What do you be it will be a disaster?"

"It will be hell on earth."

"Oh…what?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tsuna you're too loud." Reborn states. "Well it's getting late. Why don't we all go to bed?"

"But Reborn it's only 10." Nana says. She smiles at Madeline not wanting her to leave.

"No Bianchi will be home soon." Reborn mentions. Tsuna wonders why Bianchi would be a problem. _Maybe it's because Madeline-san is Gokudera-kun's girlfriend? Yeah you don't want to have an awkward family moment. But I thought that only happens when your parents are here. _Tsuna scratches his head.

"No Bianchi have a little rivalry with Madeline." Reborn said. After he says that Bianchi came home. When she went to the living room Hayato was behind the couch, not wanting to see her face. But Bianchi only saw one thing.

"Madeline you're here! I see your hair is as beautiful as ever!" Bianchi yells getting her poisonous cakes out.

"Well of course one must have good hair. You don't want to have the same hairstyle forever." Maddie replies.

"Well you like a hairstyle you should have it forever ok. What is this, your 20th dye job?"

"At least I'm keeping up with the times!"

"Why are you guys fighting over hair!?" Tsuna asks.

"We're girls." They both said.

-

The following day Kyoko was hanging out with Haru at her house. They were in the living room eating cakes and drinking some delicious bubble tea. Meanwhile Hana was in the kitchen.

"Why Kyoko's always hanging out with that girl Haru?" Hana complains to Ryohei. Ryohei who went to the kitchen to get a bag of chips feels compel to answer her question.

"Well they ARE best friends I mean she stayed over last night. They're always having sleepovers and eating all the food…I mean come on what do you expect?" Ryohei says. He looks at Hana who gave him the evil eye.

"Well excuse me for not knowing that since I'm the BEST FRIEND!" Hana throws an empty can of soda at him. "Jeez I'm leaving. There's no point of being here if Haru taking my place."

"Huh?"

"Anyway Ryohei your friends with Tsuna right?"

"Of course I am!!!!"

"Well did you know that Tsuna is related to the first boss of the Vongola Family?"

"Well yea…NO! Whaaaat?"

"Isn't it funny that No Good Tsuna's ancestor was a ruler of the mafia world?"

"How did you know that?"

"History books and my dad told me."

"Really…"

"Can you imagine Tsuna as a mafia boss?"

"YEAH HE WILL TOTALLY FAIL."

"Good thing nothing like that had ever happen. Well I see you later."

"Yeah…we're so screwed."

-

Meanwhile a total of 20 black SUVs arrived at Namimori. People thought it was the military or the government cars. Some students were wondering if they're arresting Kyoya Hibari. People were frightened at this sight. Kusakabe saw the cars and calls his leader to inform the disturbance. As the first car arrives at the house in the corner a man got up from the car and walks toward the entrance. He knocks on the door waiting for him. When Tsuna opens the door he was surprised to see his guest here so early.

"Hello Tsuna. It has been such a long time since I last saw you."The ninth generation boss says greeting his successor.

***

Review!!! 3


	6. the ninth generation guardians

Like the title says...go ahead and read!!!

***

"Ninth! You're here. We've been expecting you. What is with all these cars? I thought it was just you." Tsuna says, frightened of the ninth's bodyguards who was towering over him.

"Well I need my security even though I don't need it but…" Ninth says only to be cut off by his number one follower.

"Ninth! You need the bodyguards! The De Rossi family is targeting you as well so we are concern for your safety! Please bear with it boss!!!" Michelangelo Mariotti, the ninth generation storm guardian, begs to his boss. Michelangelo has straight dirty blonde hair with clear water blue eyes. He stands in the front of Tsuna greeting him.

"Hello you must be the tenth. It's an honor to meet you. Even though I only follow the ninth I will respect you too but one mistake will change my opinion. You got that?" He towers over Tsuna. For some reason Tsuna felt some Gokudera in him.

"My my, can you stop scaring him. He's our future boss. Actually he is our boss so you have to listen to him Storm." Tsuna looks over to see an old man wearing a blue shirt in a black suit. He has black-grayish curly hair. He resembles Yamamoto a bit expect the eyes. His eyes are blue. The old man was smiling as he grabs Michelangelo's arm and pulls him away.

"So you're the tenth. Wow you're short. But don't worry the ninth was a little sprout when I first met him. He was so short he could be a hobbit. Well compare to me. I'm 6'0 feet tall. If you need any help you can come to me. Especially about sports, hey do my successor like sports? I heard that he was a baseball nut." The man rambles on, "Oh! I was supposed to introduce myself my bad. I seem to talk a lot well that's what Storm tells me well anyway moving on. I'm Leonardo Ricci, the ninth generation rain guardian. It's an honor to finally meet you. I heard so much about you from the ninth. He talks about you so much I started to believe that you weren't real. But you are so that's weird. Ninth, the boy here is not your son so stop bragging about him. Iemitsu will kill you, you're trying to take his son away."

"I try hard not to. Wait, where is Raphael?" The ninth asks, looking around only to see his bodyguards.

"Oh that bastard went straight to the hotel. He won't come unless the tenth sun guardian come. Damn him! He's disobeying you ninth!! We should take immediate action!" Michelangelo suggests.

Leonardo laughs, "Well then Tsuna call and bring everybody here!!!!"

-

Now standing in Tsuna's living room are the most powerful men in the Vongola Family. Standing in the left are the ninth generation guardians led by the ninth Timoteo following Michelangelo, then Leonardo and finally Raphael. Standing in the right are the tenth generation guardians led by Tsuna following Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. While Reborn is in the middle, he was drinking his coffee. The atmosphere was tense. The tenth generation was staring at their predecessors as they were doing the same thing.

"Um you know…does anyone want a drink?" Tsuna asks, wanting to change the air. He wanted to make it less tense. They all say tea so Reborn made Futa get it.

"So is this your whole family?" Timoteo asks.

"No, Lambo is upstairs playing, Chrome is not here and Hibari doesn't like crowds." Tsuna replies. Futa hands them their drinks giving them the crappy cups and the ninth guardians the good cups.

"Hibari that name sounds familiar." Leonardo says. "I think I heard that name in a newspaper."

"Hibari is known overseas? Oh great…" Tsuna says, drinking his tea very fast.

"Ok fine I guess I break the silence. My name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo. The angry guy on my right is Michelangelo but you can call him Storm. He doesn't like to be call Mike so never say that. The guy on my left is Raphael but you can call him Sonny." Leo says breaking the silence. Leo was very talkative, always being social anywhere he goes even at church. But Storm was different. He was always known as the Storm and doesn't want Gokudera to take his spot especially since…

"Hayato is it true that my daughter is here?" Storm demands.

"Yeah Maddie is here." Hayato replies. Futa gave him a muffin He started to eat his muffin but he sense a feeling from Storm. "Yes?"

"How can it be that my daughter is friends with a guy like you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh don't mind him! He's just angry because when Madeline says she was going to Japan to visit her friend Storm assumed it was a girl and let her go. But you're a boy…a teenage boy." Raphael smirks as Leo chuckles.

"Why do I sense a feeling that I will be killed?" Gokudera groans.

"Well I thought you guys were kind of scary but you guys are nice." Yamamoto adds.

"Well of course. We're now family so we have each other backs." Leo laughs.

"Of course family is very important to the extreme!!!" Ryohei screams.

"My my you're such a yeller. I like you." Raphael says. He started playing with his bright wavy blonde hair. "You remind me of me when I was younger."

"Oh do you box?" Ryohei asks.

"No I write operas for a living! The music of Italy is my energy bar. Also is my cover job."

"A cover job? Why do you have one?"

"For many reasons of course we all didn't want to be in the mafia when we were young. We all have other passions to pursue."

"I'm a retired teacher. I also used to coach baseball." Leo says.

"I work in accounting. Because of me the Vongola funds are safe and secure." Michelangelo included.

"I don't have one. Being the boss is a full-time job." Timoteo smiles to Tsuna. Tsuna looks over at his friends. Gokudera have a face expression that seems he was determining to make the Vongola richer. Yamamoto was smiling because he could play pro baseball now. Ryohei was nodding and grinning, content with the answer.

"So where are the rest of _your_ guardians ninth?" Reborn firmly asks.

The ninth just laughs, "I left HQ in Donatello's hands and Mist is abroad but I don't know where Cloud is."

"Oh I call him yesterday. He didn't want to come." Leo says.

"What!!!!!!!!!???????????? Is he crazy?" Storm yells pulling Leo's tie.

"Hey! He told me that he didn't care since we lost 20 years and the next cloud should handle it. And he doesn't like crowds..."

"That's right but we should be here to help them since we are still alive."

"Yeah but then he said that he was going on vacation to visit his cute grandson. I can't stop him when he told me that!! Why don't you call him right-hand man oops you're not the right-hand man, Cloud is!"

"Shut up!! I kick your ass!!!!"

"You're seriously thought that you will beat me!! Ha! You're just a wimp who can't talk to his daughter."

"That's it! Shut the hell up both of you!" The ninth ordered. Leo and Michelangelo stop their quarrel, giving each other the evil eye.

"Wow they act like Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun." Tsuna says.

***

So what do you think about it so far? Review it! It might take a while for the next chapter to be up since i'm busy with school but i will try my best.


	7. Getting Ready

"Well I know we're supposed to talk about the battle with the De Rossi but we have to go to school." Tsuna says. He and the rest of the guardians got up with their school bags getting ready.

"Well then we don't want to keep you. We can just stay here." Timoteo says. He and Storm got up to escort them out. Tsuna and everybody left leaving the ninth generation all alone.

"Well boss if you don't mind we're going back to the hotel to settle in." Leo smiles, "Are you coming?"

"No Nana is it alright with you if I sleep over here?" Timoteo asks.

"Of course I don't mind but I don't think we have the room!" Nana replies. "Oh I know you can sleep in the guest room. I can have Futa, Ipin and Lambo sleep in Tsu-kun's room."

"Thank you very much. You guys can go just leave the guards."

"Sure thing boss," Storm answers, leaving with Leo and Sonny. When they went outside, Storm orders the men to keep an eye on the ninth and not let anyone pass no matter what.

"Well what do you think of them so far?" Sonny asks.

"I like them. I can tell why the boss said that they are the reincarnation of the first family." Leo laughs.

"You can't judge them because they are similar to the first family. Even though they have the Vongola boxes I don't trust them. Especially that Hayato Gokudera, there's something not right with him." Storm mentions, leaving Leo in doubt.

-

"Hey did you know that their names are the same as the teenage mutant ninja turtles even though some of the colors are wrong?" Yamamoto says laughing.

"What's with their nicknames? Storm and Sonny I don't get it!" Ryohei exclaims.

"You retard! Mariotti was the storm guardian and Raphael is the sun guardian. It's common for everybody to call them by their flame. For example Chrome calls Hibari cloud-san." Gokudera adds.

"Oh then what do people call them now?" Tsuna asks.

"What do you mean Juudaime?"

"Well they're not the guardians anymore so do we still call them that?"

"I think we still do. I can call Maddie and ask." As they were talking, they spotted Kyoko and Hana in the front. Kyoko waved to them and went inside with Hana. When Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto went to class, they were each given a piece of paper. On the paper it was a list of things they can do for the cultural festival.

"Ok people today we are discussing our plans for the festival. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Hana says.

"Eh! Hana is the class rep? I thought Longchamp was the class rep." Tsuna whispers to Kyoko.

"Longchamp-kun is absent today." Kyoko says.

"More like every day. Seriously does he even go here anymore?" Gokudera adds. Tsuna was surprised that Hayato could hear him in the front. If he could hear him then that means that…

"Tsuna you have an idea?" Hana orders him making everybody look at him.

"Soba noodles stand?" Tsuna suggests. He fears rejection of his lame idea but soba noodles were the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Hmm that's not a bad idea. Anyone else?"

"Whew." Tsuna looks at Gokudera who gave him a thumb ups.

"How about we have a host club? We have some popular guys here in this class." A female classmate suggests. This made the rest of the girls agreeing to this idea. They had long dreamed of being cared of from the two most popular guys in the class.

"Ooh we should have Yamamoto and Gokudera dress all hot and escort us everywhere!!!"

"Yeah we should pay money to hang out with them and make them be our slave!!"

"We should make them kiss a girl!!"

"What?!!! Hell no I don't want to do that!!" Hayato screams. "I'm voting for Juudaime's idea."

"Yeah but a host club would be fun." Yamamoto mentions.

"But all the girls will pick you guys." Tsuna groans.

"Yeah No-Good Tsuna is right!! Gokudera will get all the girls! That's not fair!" The boys in the class yell.

"It's not our fault you guys are not good looking enough!" The girls retorts.

"Shut up. We will vote. All for soba noodles?" Hana demands. All the boys raise their hands. "All for the host club," All the girls raise their hands. Tsuna was shocked to see Kyoko siding with the girls. "Well there are 26 people in this class, 13 girls and 12 boys. Sorry boys you lost by one."

"What about your vote?" The boys scream.

"I'm the class rep now I have no vote." Hana shot back. "Ok then we start picking the hosts during study hall and start the meal planning. This meeting is over."

"Hey Gokudera you might be the top host." Yamamoto says. Gokudera groans not wanting to do anything. Tsuna looks at Kyoko. If he was a host would she pick him?

-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryohei laughs hysterically. "You guys are going to be hosts!! Good luck to that!! Just imagine Gokudera being all lovely with the ladies!!"

"Shut up!!! I don't care about that! I can't believe Juudaime didn't get chosen to be one." Gokudera whines, eating his bento box all angrily.

"I don't mind. I'm just the busboy. Hana says I'm incapable of doing anything so being the busboy was the right job for me. At least I'm not the gopher." Tsuna says calming Gokudera down.

"Juudaime…"

"So senpai what are you doing for the festival?" Yamamoto asks.

"We're doing a rice ball stand." Ryohei answers. "I'm in charge of making the stands while the girls make the rice balls."

"That sounds very easy." Tsuna adds.

"I know but everybody in my class has to take part in it or we don't qualify for the kiss me contest."

"Who's in your class?"

"Kyoya Hibari."

"………"

"I know right." Ryohei sighs.

***

Can you just imagine Gokudera acting like a host? I rather pick Hibari but that's too bad.


	8. Culture Festival Part 1

It has been three days since the Vongola arrived to Namimori. The hotels were booked and men in suits were seen everywhere. People were thinking that a government project was starting up in Namimori. Because of all of this Tsuna freaked out, not wanting to deal with the whole family here in this small quiet town.

"Don't worry Tsuna. The whole family is not here. It's just some of our top men from the Storm, Rain and Sun divisions." The ninth says, drinking his cup of coffee with Reborn.

"Eh we have divisions?" Tsuna asks.

"Well of course. Let me explain this to you. Since the Vongola family is huge we have multiple sections to control the amount of people. We have the Varia, the CEDEF and the flame divisions. Since I'm the boss I can't be in charge of everybody so every guardian except me has its own people to order. It's a great way to handle everything."

"Oh I get it." Tsuna went back to eating his breakfast only to have it taken by Reborn. When he was thinking of the divisions, he immediately thought of the adult Hibari's Fountain from the future.

"Tsu-kun what is this?" Nana asks. She was holding up a flyer for the Namimori Middle Cultural Festival. In big bold letters he saw the words KISS ME CONTEST. "It's said that a lucky student will get a kiss from the school idol! Who's your school idol?"

"Kyoko-chan." Tsuna ate his food quickly avoiding eye contact with his mother. When he looks back up his mother was still staring at him, smiling.

"So if you win, she will give you a kiss?"

"Well no it's on the cheek. That's what she told me…"

"Really then…I hope you win."

"What!!!??? No I'm not going to win. It's a raffle game. Only students can take part in it so that's a lot of competition."

"Don't worry Tsuna. We're the Vongola we can eliminate the competition for you." Reborn suggests as he hold up his gun, grinning.

"No I don't you to do that!!!! I got to go to school. The festival starts today anyway…"

"Really then why don't I come with everybody today?" Nana says.

"No!! I'm working today so come tomorrow. That's my day off…well kind of…"

"Ok Tsu-kun we come tomorrow."

"Wow that sound fun. I might go with you then. I never had been to a school festival." The ninth mentions.

-

"So your family is coming tomorrow. Well that's good. My dad is coming too. But he is just serving sushi in the booths on the school grounds." Yamamoto says.

"I heard that the bakery is also selling their cakes with free cupcakes." Tsuna mentions.

"Tsuna get back to cleaning and Yamamoto you have to tend to the girls. It's a riot out there!" Hana orders them. They were in the kitchen as Tsuna was cleaning the dishes. Behind the curtains Tsuna can see a huge group of girls in line. "I'm so happy we did the host club. We're raking in the goods with our top host."

They look over at the couch where they saw Gokudera. He was wearing a butler outfit with his hair tied back and he was wearing his glasses. All the girls were screaming when he pour them a cup of tea. In the girls' image Hayato is the sweet and caring butler following their every command. But in reality Hayato was disturb and his face show it. He looks over at Tsuna who waves at him. Gokudera smiles and waves back calling out "Juudaime!" All the girls squeal when he smiles.

"See he is very popular." Hana says counting the pile of money. "We made almost $500 so far and it has only been 2 hours." In the crowd of ladies Kyoko spotted Ryohei who was with Haru.

"Oni-san and Haru!!! What're you guys doing here?" Kyoko asks.

"I was looking for your classroom. I was shock to see that your class was doing a host club. Is Tsuna working right now?" Haru squeals.

"No Tsuna is the busboy but Gokudera is working right now."

"Ew who would pay money for him?!! Tsuna would be much better than him!!"

"No one ask for your opinion." Hana snaps.

"Hey Hana you have any female hosts?" Ryohei asks.

"No it's just boys but we don't discriminate."

"I'm not gay thank you very much. Kyoko here is some of the girls' rice balls."

"Thank you!" Kyoko smiles as she was holding the large box of rice balls. As they were chatting, Tetsuya arrives to check up on things.

"Is there any problems here? I can see that you have a big crowd." He laughs.

"Hey Kusakabe aren't you supposed to attending Hibari-san?" Hana asks.

"Yeah but he went to the front gate to make sure a certain person won't come."

"Oh really…"

Ryohei was eyeballing them. "Doesn't it seem that they are close?"

"I think they are. I saw Hana talking to him yesterday." Kyoko smiles.

"I don't like this development."

"Are you jealous?"

"What Kyoko are you crazy?"

"Ryohei-san we should get going. We have to get back to class." Kusababe says.

"Whatever class rep…"

"What's up your butt?" Hana asks.

-

Hibari was walking around the school grounds. He was looking for his mother since he didn't want her to come. But since this is a festival Mai might come to get the food. He went to gate passing by a gyoza bun booth, only to see a certain pineapple-haired girl standing in front of the gate.

***

Yay! Chrome is there! What do you think might happen next? Review!!


	9. Culture Festival Part 2

Hibari froze as he saw Chrome standing in front of the gate. He couldn't recognize her at first because she wasn't wearing the Kokuyo uniform. She was wearing a lilac and black kimono top that was graced with Japanese flowers, a dark-wash denim mini-skirt and black converses that have a splash of purple. He stood there, looking at her. She turns her head to his direction. Her eyes light up when she saw him and smiles at him. Hibari knew that he has to say something quick but he couldn't think of the simplest thing to say.

"…Um…why are you here?" Hibari asks. He regain his posture when he reminded himself that he was AT school and he need to keep his image.

"Mai-san wanted me to buy some festival food. I hope that it was alright with you. I was reading the list of food to get but I don't know where to get it." Chrome answers quickly keeping her head down. _I knew it. That's so like mother. Why do these clothes look so familiar? _Hibari thought as he was staring at her.

"Where you get those clothes?"

"Mai-san gave them to me to wear. She said something about looking cute and fashion is a mission you must not fail. She also said that she brought these clothes because when she was pregnant she wanted a girl really bad that she brought teenager clothes for her. But she got you…oh…" Chrome stop talking as she realized who the daughter Mai wanted was. Hibari stared at her face as he could see the red blush. "I'm so sorry!! I'm wearing your clothes!"

"Don't worry, those are not mine." Hibari declares. He grabs the list of food from Chrome's hands. He studies it and tries to figure out which classrooms have them. "I guess I help you find the food. This place is crowded which I hate but you might get lost and I don't want to deal with my mother with that. So hurry along, we have a lot to carry." Hibari walks back to the school with Chrome right behind him. On the way Chrome looks at Hibari. She wonders why he would help her if he doesn't like crowds.

"So first we have to get two boxes of gyoza buns in any flavor." Kyoya was reading the list, "So where can I find some gyoza?" Kyoya looks around and hear a monkey squeals. He turns around to see a red gyoza stand a short man wearing black glasses was selling fresh gyozas. He immediately went to the stand and orders a box. Chrome looks at the vendor. The vendor reminded her of someone but she didn't get who. Hibari gave the vendor his money and walk towards the building door. "Come on Chrome hurry along we have a whole day of buying these things."

"Yes!" Chrome quickly walks up to him, coming along to his right side. Hibari looks at her and chuckles.

"No one ever dare to walk beside me." He says.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Chrome apologizes. As she walks away from him, Hibari stops and look at her.

"You don't have to walk away from me. I won't bite."

"But…you tell people you'll bite them to death…"

"Yeah but I don't mind if it's you…" Kyoya went inside and hold the door out for her. When he looks at Chrome her face was down as she walks inside. She was trying to hide her blushing cheeks since she knew that even genetics can't hide what she feels.

-

It was finally break time for Tsuna and Yamamoto. Gokudera wanted to take a break but Hana refuses to give him breaks since he ranks in $500 so far.

"Unless someone buys you for an entire afternoon I can't let you go." Hana says, "And it's highly unlikely since you will cost exactly $500 for the whole afternoon. And who in the world carry around $500 at a school festival?"

"She's the she-devil!" Hayato declares, "I want to hang out with Juudaime!!"

"Well that's too bad." Hana shots back.

Kyoko walks up to Haru. "You know you could pay the $500 Haru."

"What? Why should I?" Haru asks. She looks at Hayato in disgust. "Sure he looks a little cute in that outfit but he's not worth $500."

"Please…you guys would go on a date. I know you like him."

"What-I don't like him. He's annoying."

"You can't fool me." Kyoko smiles at Haru when she looks at Hayato. Haru always thought that Gokudera was attractive but her heart belongs with Tsuna. Haru looks at her wallet and remember her credit card that she gotten last week. Her parents would kill her if she spend $500 but she knows she have to do it. The moment she brought out her credit card there was a huge noise outside the classroom. Tsuna immediately went out, knowing that it could be Lambo but he was wrong.

"When a girl says no you leave her alone and bother her again. You got that?" Madeline demands. Tsuna's face drops as he saw Madeline pinning a classmate of his on the ground. The boy was scared and almost cries.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!!" The boy cries out. Madeline let him go.

"Good…now get out of my face or I'll kill you." Madeline glares. The boy ran away on the spot.

"Maddie what are you doing here?" Gokudera asks. Haru froze when Hayato calls out to Madeline.

"Who's she?" Haru mutters.

"Well Hayato it's nice to see you. Reborn and I want to see you guys and hang out." Madeline smiles at Hayato.

"Where is Reborn?" Tsuna asks. Maddie points behind her to a sleeping Reborn. "Reborn wake up! I know you're faking it!!"

"Geez Tsuna you are such a party pooper." Reborn states, he walks up to Yamamoto and jumps onto his shoulder. "Now I'm in the right place."

"Hey Reborn!" Yamamoto greets. "We can go hang out but Gokudera can't. He has to stay and work unless someone pays $500 for him. It is a host club!"

"Yeah that's too bad." Gokudera glares at Yamamoto. "Juudaime I'm sorry!!!"

"I pay for you. Don't worry about it." Madeline says. She walks up to Hana and hands her a credit card. "You take these, right?" Hana just stared at the card and swipes it happily.

"Maddie I pay you back ok." Gokudera promises.

"I said don't worry about it. It's just pocket money. Besides we haven't hung out in a while." Maddie laughs and wraps her arm around Gokudera's arm. "I guess you have to serve me today right?" Hayato smiles back at her.

"Ok Juudaime what do you want to do today my treat!!" Gokudera says.

"I don't want to intrude on your date." Tsuna mutters.

***

YAY! New chapter! Please review! Also thank you readers for the reviews! I'm so happy 3...

The culture festival is going to be a LONG arc so I'm delaying the whole De Rossi vs. Vongola fights since I suck at fight scenes so bear with me!


	10. Culture Festival Part 3

"That's incredible Reborn! Look at all the toys you won!" Yamamoto praises to the baby on his shoulder. They were at the school grounds playing the games they had at the festival. Reborn took advantage of the shooting games, winning all of the prizes. Yamamoto was carrying big plush toys of Pikachu and Domo while Tsuna was carrying the bags of goodies.

"Targets are no match for me." Reborn declares. "These would be great gifts for Mama."

Tsuna rolls his eyes and look around. "Um…where are Gokudera-kun and Madeline-san?" Tsuna asks Yamamoto.

Yamamoto grins, "Well he should be with Madeline-san!" Yamamoto looks at the map. "Ok my dad would be in section 3. Come on Tsuna let's get some free sushi!"

"Yeah let's go. Should we get some for Gokudera-kun?"

"Nah he'll be ok." Yamamoto laughs.

-

"Why am I here? I should be with Juudaime and winning him toys. But now Baseball nut is getting all the compliments and Juudaime would be all like "Yamamoto you're so amazing!! You should be my right-hand man" tch like I'm going to give him all of the glory!!" Gokudera complains raising his fists to the air.

Everybody flinch when they heard the multiple gunshots going through the target paper. As the vendor look at the paper his face drops when he saw the paper completely obliterated. Madeline held up her gun smiling.

"So which toy did I just win?" She smirks. The man gave her a big hello kitty toy that was three feet tall. "Yay! Look Hayato I won this big-ass toy!"

"Yeah I can see. Geez Maddie you don't have to go overboard with the shooting. Aren't you on vacation?" Hayato asks.

"Technically I am but since the De Rossi attacked I guess I'm not. But who cares the tenth guardians should be able to handle them right?"

"Of course we can!!! No one can defeat us!!"

"Be careful. The De Rossi is capable of anything."

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. So let's go find Juudaime!!!" Before Hayato could walks away Madeline stops him.

"I haven't seen you in a year. Can we at least spend some time together alone?" Maddie quietly asks as she was still holding onto Hayato. Gokudera paused for a moment. He looks at Madeline's sad face. He didn't know what to do in this type of moment so he did what any guy would do. He hugs her tightly and apologizes to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." He says. "We haven't seen each other in such a long time and I act like this."

"Wow look at that. Hayato is finally interested in the opposite sex." A familiar voice says.

"EH! Dr. Shamal!" Gokudera yelps. He quickly let go of Maddie and look at the other way as he was embarrassed. Mdeline gave Hayato a cold look and went up to Dr. Shamal.

"Hello so you're the Dr. Shamal?" Madeline asks.

Dr. Shamal kisses her hand. "Well of I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. You are the Ace Striker I presume. Like everybody said you are beautiful."

"Well thank you. You know Hayato?"

"Of course, I'm what you said a big brother to him."

"More like a perverted pedophile." Hayato mutters. "Come on Maddie let's go!" He grabs Madeline's hand and went off to the other direction. As they went away Dr. Shamal gave Madeline a stern look.

"What is she doing here?" He walks away looking back at Hayato with a concerned face.

-

"Please take part in our annual KISS ME contest! You can win a basket of goodies like gift cards to your favorite stores and restaurants!! You could win a kiss from our school idol Kyoko Sasagawa!!!" Kusakabe spoke to the crowd. Teenage boys quickly ran to the raffle booth, determined to win a kiss. But Ryohei stops them, threatening to beat the crap out of them if they buy a raffle.

"No one will touch my sister!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or I will kill you!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryohei screams, scaring off the boys.

"Damn Sasagawa! Come on!!" The boys yell back.

"I say no one!!!!!!" Ryohei's eyes light up with fire. "Don't come near here!!!" Yamazaki-sensei came to the booth. Ryohei's fiery eyes were now gone and replaced with fear.

"Sasagawa!!! Get away from the booth or else!" She threatens.

"No one can stop me!!"

"Really then…" The teacher got out her bat. Ryohei gulps and quickly ran away as Yamazaki ran after him. "You can't outrun me. I was a track star in high school!!"

Hibari and Chrome was passing by as they saw Ryohei screaming for his life.

"Should you stop her?" Chrome asks Hibari.

Hibari sighs, "Yamazaki-sensei is capable of taking care of Ryohei herself. Besides I can't leave you alone carrying all of this crap."

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe calls out to him. He was waving at the booth. As Hibari and Chrome walk up, Tetsuya's face was shocked.

"Kyo-san who is this girl?" Kusakabe asks. Kusakabe in all of his life have never seen Hibari standing so close to a girl that wasn't his mother. Even thought it was two feet it was pretty close.

Chrome smiles at him, "I'm Chrome Dokuro Kusakabe-san"

"Eh? How'd you know my name?"

Chrome froze. She can't tell him she knew his future self. That'd be crazy talk. "Your nametag dumbass" Hibari says. Chrome looks at Kyoya and gave him a thank you look.

"Oh yeah well anyway, Kyo-san would you like to buy a raffle? You have a great chance of winning since Sasagawa-san scared off the others." Kusakabe offers.

"No thank you. I don't want to be kiss by that girl. I don't know why she is the school idol. I thought school idols all have long silky hair?" Hibari declines.

"No that's just in manga. What about you Chrome-san? Mostly students take part in this but outsiders can too."

"Oh thank you." Before Chrome wrote in her name Hibari stops her.

"You should use a fake name since Tsuna and the others are here." Hibari mentions. Kusakabe was puzzled. What does Tsuna have to do with all of this?

"Oh ok," Chrome thought of a name to use and wrote it down. Hibari and Tetsuya look at it and saw what she wrote.

"Nagi? Of all the Japanese names in the world you chose Nagi?" Hibari questions her.

"Nagi is a special name." Chrome smiles. Tetsuya blushes at her pretty smile. Hibari just sighed and look at the roof. Mysteriously he saw a man on the roof. He didn't know the man but Hibari smirks.

"Finally something interesting is going on here. I'm so thirsty for blood I might actually kill someone." Chrome and Tetsuya didn't understand of what he meant of that but they knew something was going to happen. The mysterious man on the roof was looking down at the school, finding his target. As he found him he mutters "I got you now."

***

What do you think will happen next? Review!!!!!


	11. Culture Festival Part 4

It was close to the end of the day here in Namimori. Tsuna was at the Take Sushi stand with Yamamoto and Reborn.

"Hmm these are delicious. I wouldn't expect anything less Pops." Yamamoto shouts. He grabs three more rolls of spicy tuna. "Tsuna do you want more sushi?"

"Nope I'm good." Tsuna grabs a box of sushi. "Mom and the others will love these."

"Be careful. The De Rossi will probably poison you when you're not looking." Reborn mentions. "The De Rossi does these kinds of tricks to their enemies."

"No way…who would stoop to such a low level. Anyway can you tell us more of the De Rossi? The only thing I know about them is that we hate them."

"Fine I tell you more. The De Rossi is known for their destruction and violence. They believed that there will never be peace since this is an underground world. I never knew why the De Rossi and the Vongola became bitter enemies but I heard it was due to a conflict 400 years ago. The first boss won the fight but it led to the future bosses fighting. The fight became a grudge for the De Rossi. Anyway…the De Rossi strives for power and money. Their goal is to be the strongest mafia in the world but we, the Vongola, are the only thing standing in the way. That's why we cannot lose. If we lose to the De Rossi we will lose our power and our alliance with the other families. The Vongola will go in shame as our future is bleak." Reborn says.

"But didn't the ninth lost? We're still the strongest family."

"That's because the ninth and the ninth De Rossi boss's fight was a draw. I remember that day clearly. They fought for seven days and six nights, never giving up. They both got tired and if they continued fighting they both would've died. The ninth was only in his thirties and was concerned about his family. The De Rossi boss was too. So for 20 years we were in peace with De Rossi. But now…it's time for war."

"But the ninth De Rossi boss already fought!! Why would he start another fight?"

"Who knows? Maybe the rumors are true."

"What rumors Reborn?!!"

"The current boss's son didn't have the sky flame therefore he couldn't be the next boss. The boss's other child didn't have the sky flame too. There probably won't be another heir for the De Rossi. The boss is getting old and now he doesn't want the family to die in shame."

"But why can't the children take over. It shouldn't matter if they have a sky flame or another flame as long they are a good leader."

Reborn smiles at Tsuna's comment. It's true that the boss has to be a sky type but no family ever dares to have another flame as their boss. _But if the De Rossi boss decides to have his son take over…that would be bad news for the Vongola since the son knows our secrets _Reborn thoughts. He grins at Tsuna and drank his espresso. "Tsuna we have to start your training soon. Your inexperience will affect the fight. He's different from Byakuran. It's a whole new ballgame from now on."

"I understand. Every opponent is different from one other. I just hope the De Rossi won't hurt our friends." Tsuna sighs. He went back to eating his sushi.

-

Meanwhile…

"Good afternoon people. The raffle for the KISS ME contest has ended. Standing on the stage is Kyoko Sasagawa, our school idol. Now who will be the lucky winner?" Tetsuya pushed the cart to the front of the stage. The Principal opens the raffle box and grabs one of the papers. "And the lucky winner is Tsunayoshi Sawada from 2-A!!!"

Everybody's faces drop when they heard his name. Yamamoto was staring at Tsuna as Reborn was grinning.

"AHHH!!! I won? But that's impossible. I didn't even enter the contest!!!" Tsuna cries.

"Well of course you didn't so I enter your name. Isn't it lucky that Ryohei fought away the other guys?" Reborn says.

"Reborn!!! Don't you ever do that ever again!!!" Tsuna pleads.

"You're too loud. Now go on stage and get your kiss." Reborn pushes Tsuna and he went on the stage. Everybody was cheering and Gokudera was screaming "Juudaime!!!" Gokudera and Madeline were in the crowd watching them. Madeline spotted the man on the roof. Tsuna looks over at Kyoko who gave him a smile.

"It's just on the cheek so there's nothing to worry about." She whispers. She hands him the gift basket and leans over. As she was about to kiss me on the cheek she realizes that she was going to kiss Tsuna HER friend. Kyoko stops and hesitated. Tsuna wonders what is wrong. But Kyoko realizes it was nothing and as her lips almost touch Tsuna's cheek, Madeline yells "Look out!!" Tsuna turns around and Yamamoto and Ryohei tackle him.

"Tsuna are you alright!?" Yamamoto asks.

"Why did you tackle me?" Tsuna cries. Yamamoto points to the bullet hole on the wall. "Eh!! Someone tried to kill me?"

"Reborn the shooter is on the roof." Madeline says.

"Good get him before he escapes. So the De Rossi made their move already. They're here in Namimori. Tsuna quickly run to the roof." Reborn looks at Kusakabe. "Kusakabe this is an order from Hibari. Get everybody out of here!"

"Yes sir!" Kusakabe went to the microphone. "Please exit everyone. There was a shooting. Please follow the prefects to the exits." Everybody screams and ran quickly out of there. The crowd was pushing everyone and everything.

Tsuna and everybody ran to the roof but they were too late. Hibari has already beaten them to the punch.

"Stop crowding me. If you're looking for the shooter here he is." He points to the man on the crowd. He was dead as the blood was coming out of his mouth and was everywhere.

"Did you do this?" Tsuna asks him.

"Nope I was too late. He was probably told to kill himself after he did the job."

Tsuna looks over at the wall. He was shocked. "What is that?" He point to the wall. It was a dragon face with a rose in its mouth. It was made from the blood from the shooter.

"That's the crest of the De Rossi. They really did come here." Gokudera was startled. "Those bastards…" He clenches his fists.

"Why did they do this? They attacked at a school festival. They kill their own…why Reborn?" Tsuna cries kneeling to the ground.

"I told you before…the De Rossi's are different from the guys you fought before. The De Rossi is on a whole new different level Tsuna. You have to be ready if you want this family to win." Reborn says.


	12. Culture Festival Finale

The school grounds were covered in trash. Booths were destroyed. Food was dropped. Tsuna looks over at the wall where the De Rossi crest was on. He frowns, not wanting another person to be like THAT.

"Hibari, can you do a cover up story?" Tsuna asks. "No one should know what happened today."

"Don't tell me what to do." Hibari says. He left them and went to the gate entrance. Chrome was standing by it. She was relieved to see Hibari. "Come on Chrome let's go. My mother is probably waiting for us at home."

"Yes!" Chrome walks beside him, giving him a bag to carry.

Madeline looks at the cloud and mist guardians. "So that's the cloud and mist." She mutters. She looks over at Reborn. "We should take Tsuna home. The ninth needs to know about this." She suggests.

"You're right. Everybody here should go back to Tsuna's house." Reborn orders them.

-

"They attacked you?" The ninth asks. Sonny, Leo and Storm were beside the ninth. Leo looks at Tsuna whose face was down. "Now you know what this means right? We must prepare for battle." The ninth says. "Storm, you call the Storm and Rain division here to camp out. We need the best mobsters here. Call in the alliance."

"Wait! Where are the others staying, they can't stay here and the hotels are already booked." Tsuna mentions.

"They can camp out at Namimori Mountain. Sorry Reborn but you have to find another place to train." The ninth says.

"It's too bad we have no underground base…" Reborn recalls the future Vongola base in Namimori.

"We have to hire some hit men. We can't let every Vongola mobster come to Namimori. We need some to stay at HQ." Storm adds.

"You're right. Do we have any hit men available that were not associated with the De Rossi?" Sonny asks. "Trident Shamal is living here right? We can hire him."

"No we can't. He used to work for them." Leo says.

"Umm he helped us a while ago. We can trust him." Tsuna assures them. "I trust him."

"Well if the tenth says so. Ninth whaddya think?" Leo looks over at his boss.

"We can hire him. Who else is available?" He asks.

"I heard a rumor that the De Rossi's are trying to hire the Majesty." Reborn mentions.

"Who is the Majesty?" Yamamoto questions. He looks at Gokudera who has a serious face on.

"The Majesty is an assassin well known in Japan. She is the apparent ruler of the Japanese Underworld. She is rumored to have a 99.687% rate of success in missions. I heard that she is quite powerful enough to fight a Sky Boss. It's hard to find her as only a select few only knows how to contact her. Secret organizations and governments hire her. She is also expensive." Gokudera answers. "Do you really want her to help this family? She can double-cross when the De Rossi pays more."

"I know that she could be a difficult person to trust but we have no choice. We need all the materials in order to win. If she fights on the De Rossi's side, we're pretty much screwed." The ninth says. "I never met her but I think that Cloud knows her. Leo calls him to find her. She could be in Tokyo."

"Yes sir." Leo got out his cell phone, walking away from them.

"Let's us pray they didn't beat us to it." Tsuna says.

-

"Mother we're home." Kyoya greets his mother who was lying on the couch. She looks over at him with a tired face.

"Kyo-chan you got what I ask for?" Mai says. Chrome hands her the bags of food. "YAY!!! Free food!! Kyo-chan you want some?" Mai asks, poking Kyoya with her finger.

"No mother. I'm going to my room. I had a long day."

"God you're so boring. Anyway…I heard that there was a shooting at school. Did someone tried to kill you?"

"Nope they were trying to kill No-Good-Tsuna."

"What is he, a yakuza?"

"No he's the next boss of the Vongola family. Oh and me and Chrome are also in the mafia family too. We're the cloud and mist guardians."

"Cloud-san!!" Chrome says. She was shocked at what Hibari said. She looks at Mai who was looking dense.

"Kyo-chan you really need to stop making up stories. Chrome's in the mafia. HA! That's so funny. Well I leave you mobsters alone. I'm going to take a nap." Mai left the room grabbing the food and sake.

"She didn't believe you." Chrome mentions.

"My mother never believed a word I say. I can tell her that we went to the future and saved the world. Well actually I did say that. She didn't believe me at all. She thought I was on crack. She's a retard." Kyoya says.

-

Later in the night Dr. Shamal was standing in the street. He was waiting for someone.

"Geez how long is she going to keep me waiting?" He sighs. He looks at his watch. It was 11:30. He spots someone walking towards him. "Finally you came here Ace Striker."

"Shut up. You're the one who wanted to meet up this late. So what do you want from me?" Madeline asks.

"Why are you here in Namimori?"

"We're in a war. That's why I'm here."

"Don't give me that. You're the Ace Striker Madeline. You're one of the top mobsters in the Vongola Family. I know the Vongola. They would've kept you at HQ. I've already talk to the ninth. You're not even supposed to be here. So why are you here? You never met Tsuna so you could care less about him. So it's about Hayato. Am I right?"

"God you're so annoying. We're going up against the De Rossi. The De Rossi boss is only fighting Tsuna because of one thing. Hayato."

"Then their real target is him?"

"Yes…the De Rossi family's true target is Hayato Gokudera."


	13. Let's Go Party

The school festival was canceled due to a school "prank" therefore students didn't need to go to school.

"Ah!! Isn't it great to have a day off? Too bad I have to do homework." Tsuna says.

"I can help you with your homework. I was the top of my class in high school." The Ninth mentions. "Truthfully I don't want to hang out with Storm, Leo and Sonny today. They are too busy preparing so today is my day off. So let's spent the day relaxing and drinking bubble tea."

"Sure! I call Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun. The more the merrier, right?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah…unless you're inviting my friends…then it's chaos." He mutters. "Tsuna you must never put my Storm and Cloud guardians in the same room."

"Eh?"

-

"Hello Juudaime!!" Gokudera greeted his boss. Yamamoto was standing beside him along with Haru. Yamamoto was wearing his usual grin and Haru was putting on a big smile.

"Tsuna! Let's have fun today!!" Haru says.

"Sue but why are you here?" Tsuna asks.

"Oh I ran into Gokudera and Yamamoto on the streets."

"Yeah we met in front of Juudaime's house. How's that in the streets?" Gokudera groans. "Juudaime I already did my homework but I will help you do yours! Luckily I had nothing to do today."

"Really then…what's about Madeline-san?" Yamamoto asks.

"Oh she's sleeping in. I didn't want to wake her."

"EH!!! She's sleeping over at your place!!??" Everybody screams. Futa who was in the staircase gave Hayato an evil look.

"Don't your friends sleep over at your place when they're visiting?"

"Yeah but she's a girl and you're a boy." Tsuna says.

"So you have that type of relationship with that girl?" Haru claims. Hayato stared at her.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks. Yamamoto sighed at his friend's stupidity of women.

-

The Namimori Inn was crowded. Mothers and daughters came for their annual spa day. The elderly arrived for a cup of tea after walking from the Namimori Temple which was minutes away. The Geisha show was being prepared for the client at lunchtime. The kitchen was crowded with chefs cooking and cleaning yet the teenager who hates crowds was there.

"Tell me Head Chef…is my mother dating again?" Kyoya demands. The Head Chef Shin Yamamoto gave him a look.

"Kyo-san, why should I care if your mother is dating again? I have tons of work to do. Just ask her if you want to know." He answers. He went back to cutting the meat but Hibari wouldn't budge.

"Oh hell no, the last time she dated was when I was ten and I beat up the guy badly. Then I was grounded."

"Well of course you're worried about your mother."

"I don't care about her. If she gets remarried I have to deal with a stepfather. I don't even like my own father."

"You don't even know your own father. He died before you were born."

"Yeah so I don't care Head Chef. I wouldn't be here in the kitchen if it wasn't anything serious. I heard her making plans with someone. Who is that person?"

"It was probably a client Kyo-san. Leave it alone. Besides who's in the world is sane enough to date a Hibari. I mean Kyo-san I grew up with your mother. She is one crazy bitch."

"You can get fire for talking like that."

"Yeah but she knows that. She calls herself a crazy bitch too. Look here boy, your mother never got over your father so she is never getting married again. So you have nothing to worry about…speaking of girls Kyo-san you seems pretty close with that Chrome."

"Shut up." Hibari looks at the plate of chicken teriyaki and fried rice with the bottle of sake. "Are these for mother?" He asks.

"Of course it is. Can you give these to her?"

"Fine. She's probably wants to see me anyway." Kyoya left the kitchen. Yamamoto-san laughs when he left.

"God how many years it been since I thought about Kyo-san's father?" Shin says.

-

"Mother I have your lunch." Kyoya says. He opened the door to see Mai surrounded with cherry blossoms. Chrome was near her, holding some of the cherry blossoms. "What's all of this?"

"Kyo-chan!!!! I have to tell you something. Ever since I heard about the shooting I was worried sick!!!" Mai hugs him.

"So what's with the flowers?"

"I remember about this spell I learn when I studied abroad in China. You write this song and it will protect the people you love!!"

"So what's with the flowers?"

"It was my inspiration!!! I call this "Sakura Addiction"!! The lyrics go

Sakura Saku maiochiru  
Nanimo nai boku no te no ue  
Hakana kute Yasashi kute  
Koware sou kimi mitai na hana

Well that is the first verse."

"Mother I can care less."

"Kyo-san, give me your hand." Mai struggles with Kyoya but she triumph when she grabs his tonfas. She cuts his hand and dropped the blood onto the paper. Then she cut Chrome's finger and drop the tiny bit of blood onto the same paper. Their faces dropped when Mai started to sing a chant in Chinese very fast. "Ok I'm done now you must learn the lyrics." She hands them the paper. Kyoya throws the paper to the ground.

"Stop fooling around mother. I'm leaving." But before he could leave his mother grabs him.

"Kyo-san I'm busy this day so why don't you take Chrome with you. Go to Kusakabe's house and I might give you your tonfas back." She waved the tonfa at his face.

"Fine, come on Chrome we're leaving." Hibari says before leaving in an angry mood.

"Chrome you must learn the song!!!" Mai orders her.

-

"Hey Kusakabe," Kyo-san says. He was standing by Tetsuya's door with Chrome next to him. "We're hanging out here in the afternoon so you have anything to play?"

"Um…I have Lego Batman." Tetsuya answers. He was sitting on the ground in his small room. The bedroom was filled with a bunk bed and a desk along with posters of Star Trek, Star Wars, Naruto and Bleach. His bookcase was filled with manga and light novels. The floor was scattered with video games and food. The room was clearly made for a 16 year old boy. "Is Chrome-san staying?"

"Yeah you can sit on the bed Chrome." Hibari sat down on the beam bag and grabs the controller. "I'm playing Batman you can be Robin."

"Aren't I always?" Tetsuya laughs. Chrome sat quietly on the bed. She watches them play and didn't have anything to do. She looks around and grabs a manga to read.

"So did your mother kick you out?" Tetsuya asks.

"Yeah she's entertaining people." Kyoya says.

"Sorry if the place is dirty Chrome-san. I didn't have time to clean."

"It's okay. I don't mind." Chrome shyly says.

"Hey Tetsuya me and Chrome are in the mafia." Kyoya mentions.

"Really..what?!!" Tetsuya yells.

"Yeah we're the Vongola Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Go go power rangers…"

"Kyo=san I know that you're making fun of me."

"Cloud-san made a joke…" Chrome says. Hibari shots her a look.

"So why is your father laughing and drinking beer more than usual?" Hibari asks.

"Oh that…Tamaki is coming home." Tetsuya groans. "It has been 3 years since my brother came home so my dad is all excited. He's like "YAY! My favorite son is finally coming back!! I don't have to deal with anything else!!" Yeah…he has been like that for hours. Ugh I just hope Tamaki doesn't bring a girl home. I already share a room with him. I don't want to share with his girlfriend."

"Tamaki was very popular back then. Wait isn't he living abroad?"

"Yeah he's working for _your _grandfather Kyo-san!! He's the President's assistant in that coffee bean company."

"Cloud-san's grandfather works in the coffee business?" Chrome asks.

"Yeah my grandpa used to be a dojo owner but when he retired he went to the coffee business. That's when he left for Europe since tea is more popular in Asia. That was like what 5 years ago?"

"Yeah now Tamaki and Kyo-san's grandpa is coming back."

"Yeah they're coming…WHAT?" Hibari stops playing. He gave Tetsuya an evil face. "Who is coming back to Namimori?


	14. The Beginning

Finally!!! A new chapter!!! This took me so long to write. I have a bad case of writer's block XD

Read it and review!!!!!

I hope you like it!!!!

* * *

"I can't believe my mother would do this to me." Hibari groans. He and Chrome was walking home after eating dinner with Kusakabe's family.

"Um…Cloud-san is your Grandpa that scary?" Chrome asks.

"I'm not scared of him!" He glares. He continued walling with Chrome slowly walking behind him.

-

"I'm stuffed!!! That was some good food Kyoko-chan and Haru!!" Tsuna cries. He and the rest of the guys were lying around on the couch and floor. They were tired from the feast the girls made.

"We have some leftovers to give to Chrome-san," Kyoko says, "Can you give these to her Tsuna-san?"

"Sure I can. I have to check up on Chrome anyway. I haven't heard from her since we got back." Tsuna looks up to Reborn. "Chrome isn't missing right?"

"I don't have to answer that question. Come on Tsuna let's go now." Reborn orders Tsuna who groans and puts on his jacket.

"Anyone want to come?" Tsuna asks the crowd.

"Sure Juudaime!!" Gokudera says.

"I go too." Yamamoto adds.

"I'm too tired. Tsuna can I crash here tonight?" Ryohei asks.

"Sure."

"I go too. I wonder where Chrome-san lives anyway." Kyoko and Haru say.

"Ok let's go."

-

It was a cold night when Tsuna and company were walking through the streets of Namimori. It was a bit foggy tonight.

"Why is it so cold tonight?!! I'm freezing." Gokudera exclaims.

Yamamoto laughs, "Yeah the weather is a bit down tonight."

"Gokudera I have an extra scarf if you want it?" Haru mentions. She holds up the red printed scarf.

"No thanks. I'm good." Gokudera mumbles. As they were walking Reborn felt an uneasy breeze.

"Someone else is here." Reborn says.

"What?" Tsuna asks.

"Hello fellows." A voice says. They turn around to see a man standing behind them. He was wearing a black suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Juudaime be careful. He's one of them!" Gokudera cries.

"Look likes you still have a good memory of me Gokudera." The man says as he pulls out his right arm. There was a weapon on his right arm similar to cannon. He holds it up towards them. "Let's see how strong the Vongola actually is. BLAST DEVIL CORNO!!" The cannon blasts out a red missile attack. It was wide enough as it destroyed the fences. Tsuna grabs Kyoko out of the way.

"Is everybody ok?" Tsuna asks. Yamamoto was the ground beside to Reborn who was on top of the fence. Gokudera was on top of Haru who was blushing. Hayato protected them as his shields were in front of them.

"Well well its look likes someone gotten stronger." The man says.

"Nick you bastard!!! How dare you try to hurt Juudaime," Hayato pulls out his flame arrow, "It's a good thing I still have my flame box." Uri was beside him, hissing at Nick.

"So the rumors were true. You actually went to the future. But you're not strong enough to fight me." Nick smirks.

"Bastard!! Juudaime get out of here!!" Gokudera orders.

"No we should fight together!!" Tsuna says.

"We have to get Kyoko and Haru to safety. Beside I can take of him." Gokudera glares at Nick. Yamamoto went up to Tsuna.

"Tsuna I don't have my sword with me so I'm useless. Do you have your gloves?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yes but…" Tsuna looks over at Kyoko. "Gokudera's right. We have to take Kyoko-chan and Haru into safety. Gokudera come back safely."

"I will." He says.

"You don't want your boss to know right?" Nick smiles.

"Bastard…so you're with the De Rossi now?"

"You should be more respectful to your senpai. Well let's finish this fight. I have a manner to attend to."

"I won't let you get anywhere near Juudaime." Gokudera yells. "I'll make you run back home to the Castle."

-

Tsuna and the others were running. "We have to go back to my place." Tsuna says. "Reborn who was that guy?"

"That was Nick Ferro. He's one of the elite De Rossi men." Reborn answers.

"Why does Gokudera know him?" Yamamoto asks.

"Nick Ferro doesn't stand in one family forever. There could be a chance that Ferro worked in Gokudera's family when he was younger."

"If they know each other then why are they fighting?" Tsuna cries.

"When it come to fighting it doesn't matter who's your enemy. You have to defeat them no matter. Gokudera knows this."

"But-"

"Tsuna shut up and deal with it. There could be a chance that more De Rossi soldiers are here. We have to alert the ninth."

"I can do that Reborn-san. I'm useless anyway." Yamamoto says. "Kyoko and Haru you must come with me." Haru and Kyoko nodded but then two other adults arrived.

"I can't believe the Tenth is actually a little boy. Well Touma let's kill some time here until Nick comes." The armored man says. He looked around his mid-twenties. His sharp sky blue eyes strike fear in Kyoko and Haru. He was wearing a black jacket with dragon flames on the sleeves. His hair was in a dark red ponytail. He gave the Vongola an evil grin. "Well I should at least introduce myself. My name is Allen Smith of the De Rossi. It will be a pleasure to kill you." He strikes his blazed lightning sword at Tsuna. Tsuna quickly went to hyper dying will mode.

"I won't let you touch my friends." Tsuna says in serious voice. He looks over to his left to see another man. He was a bit older, around Tsuna's mother age. Unlike Allen he was wearing an all black suit with black sunglasses. He was carrying a silver briefcase similar to Nick. "You're a De Rossi too?"

"Of course but don't worry about me. I'm just an observer." The man named Touma answers.

Tsuna looks at him suspiciously. "I don't trust you."

"You shouldn't." Touma glares. "I'm going on ahead Allen." He immediately left before Tsuna could stop him.

"Yamamoto, get the girls out of here. I stay and fight." Tsuna orders him. Yamamoto nods and grabs the girls away. Kyoko gave a worrying look to Tsuna.

"Tsuna be safe." Kyoko quietly says.

-

Hibari and Chrome were walking home and they spotted a man walking through the front gate. It was a man wearing a suit with glasses. Hibari grabs his tonfas and walks slowly to the entrance. He saw the man walked into the inn carrying a briefcase. Seeing a type of man like that worries Hibari.

* * *

Yeah my imagination is blank right now so it might be a while. I been watching other animes so my anime craziness is scattered around.

Also do any of you guys have any suggestions of what i should do with the story? I write only because of the GOOD reviews.

It's very hard to think of other characters. Any name suggestions + weapons??? I don't want only guns and swords in my story. It's kinda boring...

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Team Up

YaY!! a new chapter!! That was soon. Anyway the OC Gustavo Roldan goes to Red King. So thank you!!

* * *

"Who was that man?" Hibari says. He quickly walks to the entrance and saw the man. "Hey you, why are you here in front of my house?"

The man turns around. "I'm here to see the-"Hibari attacks him before he could finish his sentence. The man quickly dodged him.

"That's not what people should do to their guest little boy." The man grins. Hibari immediately strike him with his tonfa.

"Call me a little boy and I will cut you." He threatens.

The man chuckles, "If we're going to fight I should at least know your name little boy."

"The name's Kyoya Hibari and I will bite you to death. Your name is?"

"The name is Gustavo Roldan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He throws his briefcase at Chrome, "Can you hold on that for me? It's of great importance." He looks back at Kyoya. "Now how about we start?" Gustavo's hands were suddenly growing. His hands became sharp long black claws. He smiles, "You're ready?"

Hibari smirks. _Well it looks like I'm going to have some fun tonight._ He put his guard up, holding the tonfas towards him. He struck Roldan but he was gone. Roldan kicked him, throwing Kyoya across from him. Hibari throw him some judo throws but he was avoiding it effortlessly. This angers Kyoya. He opens his tonfa's compartment, leaving spike balls hanging on the end. He spun it around quickly but Roldan's claw cut if off. Hibari uses this moment to kick him in the stomach. Roldan was injured but he managed to rip Kyoya's shirt, leaving scars on his body. Blood was rushing out. Hibari was beat badly. Before Chrome could help, Hibari yells at her.

"Don't even think about it. This guy is mine."

"But you're injured!!"

"Shut up. You're not really a good fighter. You're get kill in a second then Mukuro will come. And Mukuro will NOT come. You got that?"

Chrome clenches her fists. "Whatever I do is my choice!! You can't stop me!!!" Chrome unleashes illusions of hell demons and fire.

"Strong and powerful illusions you have. Too bad they won't work on me Miss Illusionist." Roldan swiftly attacks Chrome who was lucky enough to dodge it. He grabs her by her throat. "Illusionists usually depend on their illusions to fight but once they are captive they are basically useless. They are always the ones depending on others being the weakest of the group. Are you weak Miss Illusionist?"

Chrome struggles to let go. She was losing air. "Kufufufu are you sure illusionists are the weakest?" A similar voice says.

Hibari grins, "Didn't I say I didn't want to see you again. I'll bite you to death." He glares at the man he hated. Mukuro was laughing usual. "Well my dear Chrome is hurt so I will fight." Mukuro grabs Roldan's arm and flips him over. "No one touches my Chrome." He smiles deadly, "I'll show you how we illusionists actually fight." His red eye changes to the first realm. "I'll show you HELL."

Roldan immediately drops to ground. His eyes look like it was going to explode. His veins were popping. Mukuro was seriously trying to kill him for hurting Chrome. Roldan screams at the top of his lungs but then he laughs. "Hahaha is that all you got?" He smiles. Mukuro was stunned, someone actually broke HIS illusions. Roldan moved fast, kicking and punching Mukuro everywhere. He was fast as the wind. Mukuro couldn't stop his attacks. Roldan double kicked him in the face. Mukuro flew all the way, landing next to Hibari.

"You thought _you_ can defeat him?" Hibari adds to Mukuro's dismay.

"Shut up. At least I can put up a fight. You got out on the first round." Mukuro laughs. Hibari gave him an evil look. "Too bad I have to say this but we have to work together sadly."

"Fine but I'm going to be the one to defeat him."

"In your dreams." Hibari and Mukuro both got up, glaring at their enemy.

-

Meanwhile Tsuna was fighting with Allen. Tsuna was in hyper dying will mode but he couldn't use his x-burner. If he uses it, the whole neighborhood will wake up. But Allen was more of a fighter than Tsuna thoughts.

"HAHAHA this is the power of the Vongola? How weak and disappointing it is." He chuckles.

"Damn it. I might I have to use it. But I have to get him somewhere away from the houses." Tsuna mumbles.

"You're too slow!!!" Allen screams. Allen hit his sword at Tsuna by it only grazed Tsuna's arm. Tsuna was relieved but then something bad happen. In a split second, he felt a huge shock. Tsuna began trembling and his gloves went back to normal. He was feeling like he was being electrocuted over and over again.

"AHHHHH Reborn what is happening to me??!!" Tsuna cries, screaming in pain.

"You like it? My sword is made of 100% titanium and you see the little green streak in the middle? It's my thunder flames. Whenever I strike my opponent, the thunder travels through the body and seconds and you'll suffer electrocution." Allen says. "Now for the next one, I'll make it feel like lightning bolts are killing you 100 times!!!" He ran to Tsuna and strikes the sword at Tsuna. "Goodbye Vongola." Tsuna silently screams and drops to the ground. Reborn was standing beside him doing nothing.

* * *

oh my god Tsuna!!! What do you think will happen next?


	16. Help

YAY!! A new chapter!! I was so in the zone with this chapter so i hope you'll enjoy it. Introducing the new OC!! I hope you'll like them.

So review on what you think about the chapter because i really want to know!!!

* * *

"How come you didn't stop me Reborn?" Allen asks the baby hit man who was standing next to an almost unconscious Tsuna.

Reborn tilts his hat. "As his home tutor I can't interfere with his matters. BUT if there was an attack on the Ninth then your head would be gone by now."

"Oh so that's your deal. The future of the Vongola is almost dead and you're still willing to do nothing."

"Che please Tsuna isn't the type to die like this. Since he lost I must stop you. So tell me why are you here without your boss?"

"Hmm well you can say that it's a recruitment issue we're dealing with."

"Oh so who are you recruiting? The Majesty?"

"We're hiring some mobsters here and there. Reborn are you friends with Verde?"

"We're not friends, just people who have the same problems."

"Really then, so do you mind if I kill you with Verde's weapon?"

"Please it's going to take more than Verde's weapons to kill me."

"Oh I don't think so since he made this especially for the Arcobaleno." Allen held up a mysterious box. When he opened it, a yellow light beamed. Before Reborn could dodge it, he couldn't move.

"You…" Reborn glares.

* * *

"Shit." Hibari glares at Roldan. He and Mukuro have been fighting side by side and they still couldn't get beat Roldan. Hibari was beaten up badly, covered in bruises head to toe. Mukuro on the other hand was only able to get a few scratches. Hibari gave an evil look to him. "Hey you, how come you're not as injured as I am?"

"Because I'm stronger, that is why." Mukuro jeers. "I'm an illusionist. We have to look good even when we're hurt."

"Who gives a fuck? You're useless anyway."

"Excuse me animal lover?"

"That guy is obviously kicking your ass. Your illusions don't even work on him. Didn't you say you'll show him HELL pineapple head?"

"Pineapple head? Oh you did not just say that. You know what after all of this, if you live I want to kick your ass and show you your place."

"I will bite you to death."

"Um…are they fighting with each other?" Roldan mutters. Hibari and Mukuro stare at him with serious determined faces. Hibari jumps to high kick him as Mukuro hits him below. Roldan stops Hibari's leg and grabs Mukuro's arm. He flips them to the ground. "This has been going on far too long. It's time to end this." Roldan's claws began glowing. It was losing it black color as it turns yellow.

"Wow its yellow. How cool is that?" Hibari sarcastically says.

Roldan smiles, "Like the Vongola, the De Rossi has flame guardians too. I'm the Sun De Rossi Guardian. Of all of the sun flames, mine is the strongest."

"So why should we care?" Mukuro asks.

"The difference between the De Rossi and Vongola are huge. You stand no chance fighting us."

"So what I already had to deal with more crazies before. But you're all the same. I will bite you to death." Hibari threatens.

"Like I said, the difference is huge between us." Roldan crept behind Hibari in a split second and slashes his back. He licks the blood off his claws. "Now you're next." He looks over at Mukuro. Mukuro only chuckles, "Oh really why's that?" Roldan went behind him "Illusions don't work on people who don't get caught in them. Unlucky for you, I already killed the most powerful illusionist."

"You bastard you don't mean-"Roldan thrusts his arm straight into Mukuro. Mukuro began to spew out blood. "Oh I see, so that's how. How unlucky it was to meet you. Gustavo Roldan you are the Demone Distruttore, the Demon Destroyer I presume."

"Yes I am." Roldan says. Mukuro drops to the ground next to Hibari. Hibari's eyes went to shock at seeing Mukuro get defeated. _You bastard if you die then she will too. _Hibari blinks his eyes and snaps out of it.

"Wait you asshole. I'm not done yet." Hibari slowly got back up.

Roldan rolls his eyes, "Please you're barely standing. I guess I really have to see you. If you recall I have something to attend to."

"Shut up. This is my house and you're destroying it!!"

"Your house? This can't be. The 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian lives here?"

"Yes you retard!!"

"Who are your parents?"

"What?"

"I SAY who are your parents, Kyoya Hibari?" Roldan quickly went to his face. His eyes were serious.

"My dad is nonexistent and my mother is a crazy old inn lady who watches too much anime and drinks too muck sake." Hibari retorts.

"I see. Now I must kill you." Roldan raises his claws. His face changes from calm to scary. As he was about to kill Hibari, something happen.

"Kyo-san duck!!!" A voice calls out. Hibari immediately backs away when 3 kunai knives surrounded Roldan. The knives were tied to a Chinese marker. The markers quickly blew up, blinding Roldan.

"What the hell?" Roldan cries. He looks up at the 30 men surrounding the Namimori Inn. He was bind by a young man in his twenties who held the knife to his neck. Hibari's face went into shock when he immediately recognized the man who saved him.

"Tamaki?" Hibari questions him. _It can't be. Why Tetsuya's brother saved me?_ He stares at his old acquaintance. Tamaki nods, "Hey Kyo-san long times no see." Roldan's eyes blink when he saw the symbol on Tamaki's sleeve.

"Why is the Vongola Cloud Division here?!" He shouts.

Tamaki smiles, "I don't know. Why don't you ask my boss?" He tilts his head to the right.

In the shadow, a middle aged man was walking towards them. He was wearing black and purple traditional Japanese robes and was carrying a black cane. He was in his sixties only having a few grey lines on the sides. His jet black hair was pulled back similar to a yakuza hairstyle. His face was serious and his eyes show a deadly fear in the people's eyes. Hibari turned stiff unable to pull in what was happening. In the first time ever fear grew in Hibari's eyes as the old man was walking towards them.

"Why is it that when I come home I see my lovely grandson beaten to the ground by an enemy who shouldn't even be here in the first place? So explain it Demon Destroyer. Why are you beating up my grandson?" The old man asks Roldan who was still bind by Tamaki.

"Who are you and why is the Cloud Division here?" Roldan answers. "The Tenth Cloud has no control over it yet."

The old man only smiles. "Let me tell you a little secret. You're in the present of the Ninth Generation Cloud Guardian Kai Hibari. Congratulations you are one of the few who knows my real identity in the mafia world. Too bad it's the last thing you would ever know. You see in order to protect this family we swore secrecy. But now you know who I am and who the Majesty really is. You must die." Kai puts his hand on Roldan's shoulder. "What a pity. The De Rossi's are strong compared to the 10th generation but their no match for me."

Kai clicks on the cane and sharp edges appear around it. He gave Roldan a sinister smile and struck the cane through Roldan's chest. There was a click sound and Kai chuckles. He pulls out the cane where at the end of the cane was a beating heart. Roldan drops to the ground. Kyoya was about to throw up as he saw the hole through Roldan's chest. His heart was pulled out. Kai's cane was covered with Roldan's blood. "This is what happens when you're deal with a true Hibari."

"Grandpa, why did you kill him?" Kyoya yells.

Kai turns to Kyoya. "He messed with my family. That's why. Hmm it seems that you're still soft Kyoya."

"Where's mom?!" Kyoya cries. "What did you mean by we swore secrecy?"

Kai smirks. "Don't worry about Mai. She went to pick up some tuna."

* * *

SHOCKER!!!!! OMG can't you believe what just happened? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	17. The Hibari Clan

Well this chapter is by far the longest so i hope you'll enjoy it. i spend the whole day writing so I'm beat.

Thank you for all the comments!!!

This chapter is about...well you can tell by the title XP

* * *

Tsuna was lying on the streets of Namimori. He was beaten badly by Allen. He couldn't get up. He was feeling sleepy. As he was about to close his eyes, he saw Allen laughing hysterically and an unknown woman walking towards him, singing.

_Sakura Saku maiochiru  
Nanimo nai boku no te no ue  
Hakana kute Yasashi kute  
Koware sou kimi mitai na hana_

"Seriously when I tell my son to sing a song, he doesn't know the true extent to it. Too bad well at least I can save you." Mai says to Tsuna. She smiles at him. As she sang, the fans she was holding light up with purple flames. She looks at Allen who was laughing. "I'll bite you to death since you are disturbing the peace of Namimori. Well that's what my son would've said." She points her fan at him while she held the other over her mouth. Her relaxed face turns serious as she swung the fan at Allen. Tsuna closes his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

"_Giotto? Is that you? Where am I? Why am I here?"Tsuna asks Giotto. They were standing at the edge of the cliff. Giotto was staring at his descendant smiling. He looks down at the fierce waves down below._

"_Wake up. It's time to fight." Giotto says with a sad face._

"_What-wait do you mean by that?" Tsuna cries. He runs after him, only to find himself falling down into the water. Tsuna screams as the force was settling his death._

Tsuna opens his eyes only to find himself lying on a bed. "Phew it was only a dream. But what did the dream mean?" Tsuna wonders.

"Good morning Tsuna. So you are finally awake?" Reborn asks. He was sitting beside Tsuna who gave him a look.

"REBORN!!! How come you didn't help me?" Tsuna cries.

"I don't help my students. Their losses are their own. I have no help with it."

"But still!!"

"Shut up baka Tsuna. You're wake up Hibari."

"EH!!! Hibari-san!!!" Tsuna looks over at his left to see Kyoya glaring at him. Tsuna felt scared for a moment but his face shows confusion when he saw Mukuro across from him. "Mukuro?! Why are you here?"

"Kufufufu well my Chrome was hurt so I got involved. Unlucky for me I lost to that bastard. Too bad I can't get my revenge." Mukuro says.

"You got attacked by the De Rossi?" Tsuna asks.

Mukuro nods. "Yes Hibari and I did. WE both lost badly to the former De Rossi Sun Guardian Gustavo Roldan."

"Shut up. I didn't lose. People interfered with the fight." Hibari glares.

"Why are you still stubborn? Oh, is it because of who saved you? Tsuna would you like to know who saved us." Mukuro diverted his attention to Tsuna.

"Sure. Wait where Gokudera-kun?"

"He's sleeping right next to you." Reborn says. Tsuna turn to Gokudera who was sleeping. He was severely hurt as there were wires connecting to his arm. He was wearing an oxygen mask over him. He was unconscious.

"Don't worry. He just put up a nasty fight." Yamamoto walks in. "Sorry Tsuna. I should've been there. Sorry to be useless."

"Don't worry about it Yamamoto. How are Kyoko and Haru?"

"They're ok. They're safe and sound. No De Rossi came to your house."

"Thank god."

"Your right-hand man is nearly dead and all you're worried about is your girlfriend?" Hibari jeers. "What a leader."

"Hibari-san!!" Tsuna cries.

"Che whatever." Hibari was about to get up but he realizes his hand was handcuffed to the headboard. "What the hell. Why are my Alaude's handcuffs here? They're supposed to be in the Vongola box."

"Vongola box? What is that?" Mukuro wonders. He was the only one who never went to the future. Chrome went but once she got back, she never told Mukuro of what happened. Mukuro stop asking her, wanting to give her more time to think. He didn't care as long she was in his reach.

"Well we went to the future and fought these bad guys. We received the Vongola boxes…"Tsuna trails off, not wanting to mention anything. "Wait Hibari-san if you had your box then why did you lost?"

"I didn't want to deal with a thief." Hibari answers, recalling his mother. Mai loves to steal Kyoya's things such as his tonfas and wallet just to pick on him. She only stole what he was carrying so to not let her steal the Cloud box, he hid in the safest place ever. His rock collection box he stole from Tetsuya when they were eight. It was safe since Mai have NO interest in boring stuff like that. "Anyway who cuffed me anyway?"

"I did." Tamaki smiles from the door. "Hello!!" Tsuna and Yamamoto's faces drop. Tamaki Kusakabe looks exactly like Dino-san. The hairstyle, everything was the same. The only difference was the black hair and eyes and his outfit. He was wearing a black motorcycle jacket, a burnout black and purple t-shirt and dark trousers with classic converses.

"It's an Asian Dino-san." Yamamoto whispers to a nodding Tsuna.

"Tamaki how did you found my box?" Hibari questions him.

"Chillax Kyo-san or should I call you Kyo-chan?" Tamaki taunts. Hibari glares him a look. "I'm not stupid you know. I'm Tetsuya's older brother. That guy knows everything about you."

"EH!! You're Kusakabe-san's brother?" Tsuna asks.

"Yes I am. I grew up watching over Kyoya and Tetsuya. So how is my little brother?"

"Still the same. Now give me my box."

"Fine. You're no fun." Tamaki hands Kyoya the box. Kyoya unlocks his cuffs and got up.

"I'm leaving. This place is grouping too much people."

"Where are we anyway?" Tsuna looks around. "We're not at school or the clinic…"

"Yeah we're at the Namimori Inn." Yamamoto answers him. Hibari froze. _The Namimori Inn…but that's my house._

Mukuro smirks, "Hibari don't you live…" Hibari quickly opens the door to see a certain person standing in front of the door smiling.

"Hello!!" Mai says only to have the door shut in her face. Kyoya quickly went to the other door and opens it.

"Don't even think about it." Mai gives him a devilish smile.

Tsuna completely recognizes her from before. "You're the lady who saved me!!"

"Oh look here. The Vongola Tenth FINALLY woke up. How are you feeling?" She asks walking to his bed.

"I'm good. Thank you. Is this your inn?" Tsuna asks.

"No." Kyoya answers.

"Yes it is." Mai sweetly says. They gave each other evil looks. "Of course I live there stupid!!!! This is my house!!!!"

"Shut up. You don't pay the bills. You just spend the days drinking and watching reruns of anime." Kyoya yells.

"What's wrong with watching anime?!! At least I don't spend my time at school you nerd!!! If you love Namimori Middle SO much why don't you marry it?!! See this is why I don't talk about you. You're an embarrassment."

"This is why I don't talk about you. You're a disappointment."

"School nerd!!!"

"Anime otaku alcoholic!!"

"Kyoya you shouldn't yell at your mother. Hibari-sama aren't you taking it a little too far." Tamaki calms the mother and son down.

"Wait she's your mother?! Hibari-san has a mother?" Tsuna's mouth drops.

"Of course Tsuna, do you even know how to make a baby?" Reborn asks. Tsuna's face turns red.

"I always thought Hibari-san was an orphan." Yamamoto mentions.

"Mother you better explain everything." Kyoya demands.

Mai took out her fan and smiles. "Kyo-chan I have questions I want you to answer too." She looks over at Tsuna. "Oh Tsuna-san you and your crew can come too."

"Go where?" Tsuna asks.

"The tea room of course."

* * *

Mai leads the boys to the tea room. Kyoya was far behind them with Tamaki not wanting to be near the group. Tsuna was worried about Gokudera who they left behind. Mai's workers greet her and open the door. Kai was standing in the corner. He went to front of the table when Tsuna steps in.

"Who is that guy?" Tsuna quietly asks Mai. Mai gave him a gentle smile. "He's the head of the Hibari Clan. He's my father and Kyoya's grandpa." Mai pushes him forward. "Now let's begin." She went to sit down. Tsuna follows suit along with the others. Kyoya went to the corner to sit near the window. Tamaki stays at the door, guarding it.

"So what questions do you have?" Kai asks.

"Well first of all what connection do you have with the Vongola?" Reborn asks. "I know every face. I don't know you."

"Of course YOU don't know me. Only the Ninth, the leader of the CEDEF and the Cloud Division know who I really am." Kai answers.

"The Cloud Division? Oh then you must be the Ninth Generation Cloud Guardian Kai." Reborn recalls. "Of the entire history of the Vongola you're the only guardian who kept his real identity from the family. No one knows your face or your real name. Not even the guardians or higher ups. You're a very secretive man Kai. I only heard of your first name from the Ninth."

"Wait…Hibari-san's grandpa is the ninth cloud guardian?" Tsuna asks. "Then what are you?" He looks over at Mai.

Mai sighs. "I'm Mai Hibari but you might also know me as the Majesty, leader of the Japanese underworld." Everybody froze when she talked. Kai and Tamaki ware the only ones unfazed by her comments.

"I suspected that's why the De Rossi came here. They weren't looking for Tsuna. They were looking to hire you." Reborn says.

"Yes. I'm deeply sorry about the trouble it caused you." Mai takes a sip of her tea. She looks at Kyoya who glared at her. "Don't give me that look Kyoya. You of all people should know what I really do."

"Maybe it's because of your personality I never suspected it. You were a little too perky for a mother. I guess a Hibari never change no matter what." Kyoya got up to leave. "Mukuro you shouldn't stay here long. I still want to fight you."

Mukuro smirks. Mai looks back and forth at them. "Mukuro…isn't that the name of THE PERSON WHO BEAT KYO-CHAN UP SO BADLY HE GOT MENTION IN AN ITALIAN NEWSPAPER?!!!" Mai exclaims. Her eyes light up. She holds up a picture frame of the article and shows it to Mukuro.

Hibari sighs "I'm leaving. This place has gotten too crowded."

"Kyo-chan you should stop being so stingy. Join us for breakfast!!" Mai asks.

"Hell no."

"You don't have to cosplay with me when we go to an anime convention next month!!!"

"Tempting but I'm not going anyway. Sorry mother but you're going alone like always." Kyoya left the room.

Mai sighs "He is no fun daddy."

"Give him time. He just found out our family secrets." Kai adds. He got up and left the room with Tamaki following him.

* * *

"Kyoya." Kai calls out his grandson who was reading Tetsuya's manga. Kyoya was lying on the bed, wearing headphones listening to music. He didn't look up at his grandpa who was at his door. Kai, annoyed by his stubbornness, hits the wall with his cane, breaking the framed Namimori picture that was on the wall.

"Hey. Don't go ruining my room. Why don't you bother mother? She is probably singing right now to No-Good-Tsuna." Kyoya says.

"We need to talk so stop that tough attitude of yours. It's just me and you."

"Fine let's talk. How come I never knew about this? I think I would like to if my grandpa and mother are mobsters."

"Well you were keeping your involvement too from us. You know how worry your mother would've been."

"I don't care. I'm a Hibari. We kill people for no reason. You were pretty calm for a guy to rip someone's heart out."

"I do things because I was raised like that. Your mother raised you well and alone. You should cherish that. She didn't put you through Hibari hell. Hmm maybe I was too hard on her growing up. She was a girl so I made her kill like a man. I guess I couldn't stop her fate. You at least had a choice."

"I fight for the peace of Namimori. I don't care about anything else."

"Yet you lost. It's tells you how weak you really are. You are the softest of the whole family."

"The Hibari Clan consists of me, mother and you. The rest were just losers who lost to themselves."

"Kyoya you are weak right now. What if I can teach you a way to be stronger than ever before? What would you say if I'll teach you the traditional Hibari training? It's one that was banned 150 years ago."

"Then how would you know it?"

"Let's just say that there are many secrets hidden here in this estate."

* * *

review!!!!


	18. Training

"Hayato you're such an idiot." Madeline groans. She sat beside Hayato who was still asleep. She grabs hold of his hand. She held it dearly, clinging on to it hoping he would wake up. She felt ashamed of herself. If she had only been there sooner Hayato wouldn't be in this state. Madeline was the one who found him. She was asleep when she heard the loud noises from everyone. She immediately noticed the flames going off. She smelled the odor they left behind. She saw the smoke and ran to him. Hayato was beaten badly. He was fighting with Nick Ferro, his senpai. Even though Hayato is the Storm Vongola Guardian Nick was too much to handle alone. "You should've called for me. I would've shot him down from your apartment. You really don't trust my aim don't you Hayato?" There was a knock on the door. Madeline immediately put away her tears. "Come in."

Tsuna and Yamamoto came in. Madeline saw their worried faces. Tsuna looks like he was regretting something. "Boss you shouldn't worry about Hayato. It's his fault for fighting alone. He's always full of himself." Madeline says.

Tsuna puts on a gentle smile. "Yeah he's always like that. But still…if I knew he would end up like this I wouldn't leave him alone."

"You're a kind boss."

"I'm not his boss. I'm his friend."

"Me too. I should've stay and fight." Yamamoto mentions.

"You guys should go to school. I can stay with Hayato." Madeline suggests. Tsuna nods. "I'll leave him to you then. Goodbye." Tsuna and Yamamoto walk away from the room, going home. As they walk into the hallway, Reborn was waiting for them.

"You two come straight here after school with Ryohei." Reborn orders them. "The Ninth have plans for the guardians to become stronger."

"What do you mean Reborn?" Tsuna asks.

"You may have saved the world in the future but this is the present. Your boxes are the only advantage in this fight. But the De Rossi has their own tricks up their sleeve. So you have to get stronger."

"But we already mastered our Vongola boxes."

"That is the case but the De Rossi's Guardians are in the same playing field as you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come and find out."

-

Later in the afternoon, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei were standing in front of the Namimori Inn. Tsuna felt uncomfortable as the men were bowing down to them.

"Welcome Vongola!!" The inn workers greeted.

"Who could have figured out that the entire staff is yakuza." Yamamoto whispers.

"Why do I have a feeling that everybody in this town is connected to the mob?" Tsuna cries.

As they walk in everybody greeted them with respect. Kyoya was beside Tamaki at the lobby.

"Cloud-sama ordered me to take you guys to a less crowed place." He smiles.

They follow him outside to the backyard. The garden was beautiful. Sakura trees surrounded the yard along with other Japanese flowers. They have their own koi pond with a red bridge over it. Tamaki walks over to the koi pond. He presses a few buttons on the water system. The koi pond water splits into two, revealing hidden stairs. Everybody was in awe. They walk down the stairs to an underground base. There, the entire Cloud Division was working and running around. They follow Tamaki down the hallway to an open-spaced room. Mai, Kai, the Ninth ad Reborn were waiting for them. The rooms was quite familiar to Tsuna, actually the entire base was familiar to him.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me the future underground base was based on this?" Tsuna quietly says.

"Mother how come I didn't know we have anything underground?" Kyoya mentions.

Mai laughs. "If I ever told you I'll probably never see you again." Kyoya scoffs. "Anyway Kyo-chan we have something to tell you."

"Reborn said that we have to train." Tsuna reminds them.

"Yes that's true. But first I have to tell you about the De Rossi. So listen up. The De Rossi family is quite similar and works the same way as the Vongola. They also have Guardians which one of you already encountered. The 7 Guardians are the strongest fighters of the De Rossi and they are chosen by the first generation." Reborn says.

"How can that be?" Yamamoto asks.

"The first generation each has its own weapon passed down to the next guardians. The Sun's Golden Claws, the Rain's Orb of Tsunami, the Storm's Flame of Chaos, the Mist's Sorrow Skull, the Cloud's Judgment and the Sky's Wish. When the first family died, their weapons chose their successors. For example, the De Rossi's Sun Guardian Roldan died recently. But where does his weapon go? It immediately vanished and transported to the next Sun Guardian. The holder doesn't choose its weapon, the weapon chooses them. That is the curse of the De Rossi. Finding and training the guardian takes time. It can take 5 or 10 years to find the new guardian. Therefore the De Rossi boss isn't always the sky guardian. 20 years ago the De Rossi Sky Guardian who was the current boss died of cancer. The De Rossi hasn't found the new sky guardian yet."

"So who's the new head of the De Rossi?" Tsuna asks.

"The current boss is the strongest and deadliest Storm Guardian Fredric. Tsuna you must be cautious of Fredric. He's not a man you want to mess with."

"Don't worry. I won't be."

"Now moving on, you guys have mastered the Vongola boxes well that's not the end of it. You must be 100% in sync with the box and the ring. The ring holds special powers that destroy the holder they believed are weak. To get stronger you must fight people who are more experienced at controlling and wielding their flame. Yamamoto, your tutor is Leo. Leo is one of the top swordsmen of the mafia world. He's the swiftest and lethal swordsman who learned the art of wind cutting. Ryohei, your tutor is Sonny. Sonny is the top hand-to-hand combat fighter in the Vongola. He'll make you scream of extreme. Hibari, you probably already know who's your tutor. Chrome, your tutor is Mai. She will teach you how to strengthen yourself."

"Can you even make illusions?" Kyoya asks his mother. Mai stuck her tongue at him. "Che!!!"

"Tsuna, the Ninth and I will be your tutors." Reborn continues.

"What about Lambo and Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asks. "Will he be fighting?"

"Don't worry about him. The 9th Thunder guardian arrived this morning. He'll be taking care of Lambo. Gokudera woke up this afternoon. But we made him stay in bed. It's too early for him to be training."

"Thank god he's alright." Tsuna was smiling, relieved of Hayato's recovery.

"Well let's start our training. Leo is upstairs waiting at the dojo hall. Sonny is across the hall. Tsuna we will be training here." The Ninth says.

"Come on Kyoya it's too crowded here. Let's go somewhere quiet." Kai mentions.

"Shut up Grandpa." Kyoya scoffs. Kyoya walks away with Tamaki behind him. Kai went to the Ninth.

"Boss when are you going to tell the boy about Apollo?" Kai asks.

"I'm sorry it's too soon for him to know." The ninth answers him. "How are we supposed to tell him my dearest friend Apollo was killed by Roldan?"

"I already avenged him. We must rely on Mukuro to help us. Mukuro is a criminal but he's a pretty damn illusionist. That Chrome girl is the only link to him. She seems weak to me. She'll be killed in seconds."

"Isn't that why Mai is going to train her? Apollo was the most powerful illusionist ever born but his life was ended quickly. A sad and tragic death it was. But we must move on."

"It won't be soon until the De Rossi targets the rest of the guardians. Apollo was the first. Who would be next? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sent Storm back to HQ."

"Don't fret about it Kai. For a man who hates being around others, you really do care about your friends. Thank you for avenging Apollo."

"That bastard had it coming. No one messes with the Vongola family."


	19. The 9th's Decree

Enjoy the new chapter!!

By the way I totally forgot to add the De Rossi Thunder weapon so I am sorry. So the De Rossi Thunder weapon is called Sword of Lightning (yeah I know it's kinda lame)

* * *

Three days passed by so far in the not-so-quiet town of Namimori. The Vongola forces were piling up the town. 1 in 5 people walking down the street were mobsters. The 10th guardians spent the three days training nonstop at the Namimori Inn. They were being train by the 9th guardians. Just like their usual tutors they _were_ crazy but they were on a whole new level.

In the 5th dojo room of the inn:

"Takeshi if you want to master your sword then you must master the power of your own body." Leo says. He looks over at Yamamoto who was out of breath. He was worn out by the 500x500 pushups, 500x500 sit ups and 500x500 light back extensions. Leo's training was 5 times harder than Reborn. Yamamoto wonders if Reborn went easy on him.

"Sensei," Yamamoto coughs, wielding his sword up, "Was this your usual training?"

"Of course, as the Rain guardian your role is to spare the accounts washing away the blood spilled the requiem rain. Do you understand this?" Leo held up his sword at him. "20 years ago I failed my job as the Rain guardian, letting _many _of my comrades died before me. I wanted to quit the family but Timoteo stopped me. He told me that in this blood-filled world he needed friends who he can always depend on and who he can trust. I'm just one of the unlucky ones he trusted. So what is your answer? Can you complete the duties of the Rain guardian?"

Yamamoto stand up straight and tall with a serious look on his face. "I will."

Leo laughs. "Huh, I like you kid. Now let's fight with our swords…" Leo strikes his blade at Yamamoto quickly. Yamamoto blocks it with his sword and pulls Leo back. He immediately opens his flame box. Kojirou and Jirou were at his side. "So that's the First's weapons…I should feel honored." Leo glides his index and middle finger down his blade turning the steel blade dark blue. He started cutting in the air using fast swift motions as Yamamoto was eyeing his sword. Leo wasn't hitting anything; he was just moving his sword really fast as Yamamoto got dizzy. After the 10 seconds were over, Leo stops. Yamamoto didn't know if he was putting on a show or what? In a split second all the wallpaper was tore down and Yamamoto's shirt was ripped to shreds.

"Aww I liked this shirt!" Yamamoto groans, holding onto a piece of fabric. "How did you do that?"

"Watch closely my student. We're going to be busy for days." Leo smirks.

In the Underground Base's 4th training room:

"EXTREME!!!!!!" Ryohei cries. Well in his head. He was mediating quietly with Sonny who was in deep thought. "Yo Master how long are we going to be mediating? It has been three days so far." He whines.

"What are you talking about? I was the only one concentrating!!" Sonny hits him at the back of the head. "Shut up and mediate!!! Sun flame types must rest their bodies!!! Your master Colonnello told him how weak and reckless you are. Teenage boys are so undefined. Jeez you're nothing like me!!"

"Please Master you were a young boy back then. You must have done some stupid things."

"I went to a strict all boys' school. Why would I go crazy for boys? Che you got many things to learn Ryohei. Women like mature men who have a classic taste. Do you have a girl in mind?"

"EH!! NO!!!"

"God you're so naïve kind of like Colonnello. Just make a move already!!!!" Sonny smiles at Ryohei's flustered face. "There you go!! Now you must let everything in your mind go. You have to think freely. Don't think about the negative stuff. Be extreme…" Ryohei took a deep breath and let himself concentrate. His mind wander off to Kyoko and then to Hana. He quickly shakes his head not wanting to think of her. Kyoko was the one he needs to protect. Everything is for her sake. He looks at Sonny who was thinking again. Sonny notices him staring. "What?" He glares. "CON-CENT-RATE…NOW."

"Master…do you have anyone important to you?"

"Everybody does. My wife Bella was the one precious to me. She was an actress with beyond talent. But she only performed on stage which is now blah in the modern age. We had a son together. Everything in my life was perfect."

"What happened?"

"She died. She was killed by the De Rossi 20 years ago. My son survived but we drifted apart. He's currently studying in London far away from me majoring in engineering. Hmm my son…an engineer. Well let's hope he won't join the mafia. Now let's go back to mediating. We have many things to clear up." Ryohei nods. He went back to his thought of Kyoko. Kyoko's making him food like always and listening proudly of his day. The two of them eating and laughing. The picture he burns into his head, not letting it go.

At Tsuna's house three days ago:

Lambo was laughing and playing around with Ipin. They were playing tag. Lambo yells for not catching Ipin. "IPIN you're a cheater!!!"

"Lambo I'm not cheating!!!" Ipin defends herself. She kicks him in the head. Lambo begins crying. He got out the 10 year bazooka. He was about to pull the switch but someone stops him.

It's was a young tan man in his late twenties. He has unruly black wavy hair pulled back to a low ponytail. He was wearing an olive green dress shirt with some of the buttons unbutton showing his belly button and some of his chest. He was also wearing black slacks with black dress shoes. He was wearing many rings at least one on every finger along with a gold chain necklace with a bright thunderbolt hanging from the bottom.

"Hey don't mess with me!!! Lambo will kill you!!!" Lambo cries.

The man towers over him. "I don't think so. So you're the Bovino's kid. How annoying. You're the 10th thunder guardian?"

"YEAH!!!" Lambo stuck his tongue at him.

"Really then? I'm _the_ 9th generation thunder guardian. For twenty years I wore that ring in honor of my father and I WILL not let a snot-nosed cow ruin its name. I'll make you train harder than ever making you bleed. If you fail my expectations then I will grill you and have some delicious steak or in this case, _veal_. And I hate veal." He threatens the terrified Lambo who pee his pants. "My name is Carlos De La Cruz. I'm from the country of Spain and I will show you that little kids like you don't get free rides."

"Mama…" Lambo cries.

In the underground base's 1st training room (Back to the present):

"EH!!!!!! LAMBO is getting tortured!!!???" Tsuna cries. He immediately flew down as his flame disappears. "Reborn how could you?!!"

"Don't yell at me stupid. I'm just saying that the 9th thunder Carlos is a man known for his torture and for getting answers. Yes he's a very scary man. I wonder if he brought his tools…" Reborn says.

"Reborn!!! Lambo is just a little kid!!"

"Tsuna!!" The Ninth yells. Tsuna jolted while Reborn smirks. "Carlos was a little boy when he became a guardian. 20 years ago during the battle between the De Rossi, his father, the original 9th thunder guardian was paralyzed and confined to a wheelchair. To this day, he can never walk again nor fight. Carlos was only 9 years old when that happened. I was going to pick someone else to take the job but he insisted on fighting in his father's name. So you must respect his wishes. You _must _trust my men."

Tsuna clenches his fists. He wants to trust him but Lambo is only a kid. But then he realized, so was Carlos. Carlos must have been through a lot in order to get people's trust. No one will put their life on the line for a boy. "Ok fine but you must let me check up on him!!!" He asks.

"Fine you can see him tomorrow. You need a break anyway."

"Thanks Reborn."

"I'm not done! I say tomorrow. So today we will fight to our hearts' content!!"

"Reborn!!!" Tsuna cries.


	20. Clams

Enjoy the chapter and please review =)

* * *

At Namimori Middle:

"Kyoko-Chan!!!" Haru yells, running up to Kyoko. Kyoko nods her head to greet her new best friend. Hana looks annoyed by Haru's sudden appearance.

"Kyoko I'm leaving. See ya." Hana walks away, giving Haru an evil look.

"What's with her?" Haru asks, dumbfounded of Hana's coldness.

Kyoko laughs. "She's been in a bad mood lately."

"Have you seen Tsuna-san and the others?"

"No…I haven't seen Ni-san in 3 days…and Tsuna too."

"What's going on? Do you want to Tsuna's house to check up on him?"

"Sure. Do you think it's involved with the mafia again?"

"I just hope we don't get stuck in the future again."

"Haru and Kyoko it has been a while." Bianchi greets the two girls.

"Bianchi-san!!!" They exclaims. "Where are the boys?"

"Reborn told me they're staying at the Namimori Inn. Why don't you two girls go?"

"Sure…but are you coming with us?" Kyoko asks.

"No…it's better for me to not go. Can you check up on Hayato for me?"

"Of course!!!" Haru says. "I'll give that guy a beating!!!"

"Thank you. I had been worried sick of that idiot."

At the Namimori Inn:

"Finally!!!! We can eat!!!!" Ryohei screams at the top of his lungs. Sonny punched him in the face.

"Shut up!!! This is an inn. There are other people who don't want to hear your yelling." Sonny glares at him.

"Sonny you shouldn't talk. Stop being a drama queen. Anyone can be like this if they haven't eaten or sleep for three days straight." Leo laughs, walking towards them with Yamamoto at his side.

"Senpai!! How was your training so far?" Yamamoto says, wearing his usual big grin.

"We just mediated all of this time. No action at all!!" Ryohei pouts.

"Yeah yeah I'm a hippie…where's the Ninth?" Sonny says.

"I think he's in the recreational room. I saw the ping pong table." Leo laughs.

"Oh god." Sonny grumbles. "Anyway lets' go. I'm starving too."

-

"YAH!!!" The ninth screams, hitting the ping pong ball back and forth with Reborn.

"This is not enough to beat me!!" Reborn hits the ball hard and it went through the Ninth's paddle leaving a small hole in the middle.

"Reborn…" He groans.

"Yo Timmy!!" Leo shouts from the door.

"Don't call me that!!!" The Ninth threatens him, giving off an evil aura.

"So you lost!!" Leo pats him on the back. "Tough luck you have!!"

"Yeah yeah…"

"Anyway Boss I heard that Carlos is here. Is he coming here?" Sonny interrupted them.

"No he's relaxing at Tsuna's house with Lambo. Everybody else is coming to dinner right?"

"I guess that Hayato boy is coming."

"Gokudera-kun is coming!! I thought he's supposed to be resting." Tsuna cries.

"Don't worry Tsuna. Gokudera's always like that. He'll come see you even if it kills him." Yamamoto laughs. "Who's getting him?"

"I guess it would be Madeline…" Sonny says.

"Good thing Storm isn't here." Leo declares.

-

"Well hello there." Madeline smiles at Hayato who was sleeping. She was standing next to the bed, looking disgusted of the filth. Clothes and books were everywhere. She puts her foot on Hayato's back. "Wake up!!"

"AHH!!" Hayato screams of the 4 inch heel kneeling into his skin. "Maddie quit it!! What kind of girl wears those shoes at an everyday basis?"

"Someone who loves fashion? I guess that you _don't_ want to go to the inn to have dinner with your Juudaime. I'm so sorry Hayato." Madeline pouts, giving him a puppy-eyed dog look.

"JUUDAIME!!! I gotta go!!" He quickly got up, grabbing a nearby shirt and putting it on. "How's come you didn't wake me up earlier?! I'm an idiot. I should have stayed at the inn. I should be there to support Juudaime!!"

"You were HURT and needed rest. Stop complaining. Tsuna has been worried about you during his training so therefore you were a distraction. Reborn ordered me to bring you home."

"Juudaime was worried about me?" His eyes lit up like the stars.

"Oh jeez come on let's go. I heard your friends haven't eaten in three days nor had any sleep so let's have a good time."

"Please Maddie. Any time with the Juudaime is a good time!!"

"That sounds so wrong in that context."

"Eh?"

-

"Listen up boys. Today we have to feed 100 mobsters including the Boss and his top men. So let's give them an awesome meal!!!" Shin Yamamoto, the head chef of the Namimori Inn, says to his mighty men of chefs.

"YES sir!!!" They answer in pride.

"For the mobsters we'll make them the usual choice of curry and rice or chicken teriyaki. But today the 2 bosses are finally going to eat so we will give them paradise!!! Let's cook of everything here. By tomorrow there will be no more food so we must buy some!!!"

"Yes sir!!"

"Lady Boss is also eating so we prepare the sake!!!"

"Yes sir!!"

"The head Kai-sama is also here so we must make everything perfect or we'll face death!!!"

"…"

"And what are you two girls doing here?" Shin points to Kyoko and Haru who was carrying 4 bags of food.

"Um…we wanted to make food for Tsuna-san and Ni-san." Kyoko says, nervous of the chefs.

"YEAH and we won't take no for an answer!" Haru adds.

"Haru-chan…"

"Well I like you determination. Teenage boys like a cooked meal by teenage girls so you can take care of the meals for Tsuna-san's family. You can have that corner over there." He points to the small yet clean corner of the kitchen. 'Don't get in our way or we'll kick you out. We don't need any nuisance here in the kitchen."

"Now as chefs of the Namimori Inn our pride is our food so go BIG!!!"

"Sir yes sir!!!"

"God how loud they are." Hibari grumbles. He was standing outside the kitchen door as he was about to yell to them about the rowdiness. Chrome notices him when she was walking by.

"Cloud-san…" Chrome greets shyly. Hibari gave her a look.

"Where's your uniform?" He looks at her wearing a green and purple striped sweater with brown cargo shorts.

"Mai-san put mine in the wash and gave me these clothes." She replies. "Are you going to dinner?"

"Hell no, it's too crowded. Why would I eat with a bunch of people? Especially people I can't stand." He says harshly.

Chrome was startled but not surprised of his answer. "You don't have to convince me or yourself…" She slowly began to walk away from him leaving him in the dust.

"Wow someone got rejected," Tamaki whistles, "What's a beauty she is."

"What do you see in her? She looks pitiful and stupid." Hibari mentions.

"You don't have to be harsh. Girls especially at this age are more vulnerable than most. Just like you Kyoya!!" Tamaki laughs.

"Che I'm leaving. Tell Gramps I'm not eating with him." Before he was able to walk away Tamaki grabs his arm.

"That's why I'm here. Boss told me to get you no matter what. He even gave me something to blackmail you with."

"Like what?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe Mai-san's Little Kyo-chan (Precious Childhood) Recollection Album Platinum Edition?"

"Ugh I hate you and my mother."

"Yeah I know." Tamaki grabs Kyoya's arm and began walking towards the rec room.

-

"JUUDAIME!!! I'm sorry for being weak!!!" Hayato was bowing down to Tsuna who was like always embarrassed.

"It's okay. As long you are fine I don't care." Tsuna says.

"Juudaime…" Hayato looks up at him.

"You guys are losers!" Madeline hits Hayato and Tsuna at the back of their heads.

"OW!" They both cry.

"Hayato you lost so you must pay. Give me 100 pushups!! Tsuna you didn't do anything!! What's the point of having the box weapon if you're not going to use it? Give me 101 pushups!!" She orders them.

"EH!! Why do I have to do one more than Gokudera-kun!!" He whines. Madeline kicks him in the stomach.

"The boss has to pay more!! Do it now or you both won't get any dinner!!" She smirks. Tsuna and Gokudera who were both in fear of the Ace Striker immediately started doing their pushups.

"1, 2, 3" They both shout. Yamamoto laughs and joins them.

"It's more fun if more people join." He mentions, convincing Ryohei to join too.

"Yep it's time to feel the burn." He nods in agreement.

"Then you two can do 200." Madeline declares.

Yamamoto and Ryohei froze. Gokudera and Tsuna gave them a weary look thinking that they'll back down.

"You can't stop us!" Ryohei yells, not convincing anyone.

"Hmm how interesting…" Reborn quietly says. "Madeline can be a good asset to Tsuna."

-

"It's dinnertime!!! Please enjoy your meal!!!" Shin says.

"Sure thing Uncle!!!" Yamamoto shouts from his table.

"Eh!! The Head Chef is your uncle?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah! But I didn't know he works in the mafia." Yamamoto began eating his sushi.

"Everybody in this town works in the mafia." Tsuna mutters. He looks over at Chrome-san who was sitting at the end of the table. Tsuna was sitting beside Gokudera and Yamamoto. Ryohei was sitting in front of Yamamoto with Madeline facing Gokudera. "So Chrome-san have you met Madeline-san yet?"

Chrome looks up at him. "Um…"

"Well I saw her at the school festival." Madeline interrupts them.

Tsuna froze. "Eh Chrome-san you were there?"

"Yeah she was with _someone_." Madeline smiles at Chrome then tilts her head toward Hibari who was sitting with his family and Tamaki 4 tables down from them. Only Chrome notices her nod while the others were eating. She began eating her meal and drinking the cola.

Shin walks up to the group and began taking their plates. "Yo Uncle what are you doing?" Yamamoto yells.

"Shut up boy. Two girls made food for you. So you better enjoy it." Shin turns to Kyoko and Haru who was holding their plates.

"Haru and Kyoko-Chan why are you here!!??" Tsuna cries, shock of their presence.

"You guys were involved in trouble again so we wanted to make you food. We're your support system!!" They both smile at them.

Madeline scoffs. "We don't need weaklings here in the Vongola."

"Madeline-san, don't be like that. Thank you for the food." Tsuna says. The girls passed down their plates. They made them seafood cuisine. They made clams with shrimp fried rice along with California rolls. The food looks appetizing to them well except for one.

"Is this clam?" Madeline utters.

"Yes it is. Vongola means clam so why not eat clams?" Kyoko smiles brightly.

"Clam…"

"Huh?" Tsuna says, noticing that Madeline was trembling. It was the first time he ever saw her like that.

"Is anything wrong?" Sonny asks, walking up to their table. His eyes went crazy when he saw the clams in Madeline's plate. "Oh no clams!!" He quickly grabs the 3 clams in Madeline's plate. "Leo, catch the clams!!" Leo, on the other side of the room, his eyes turn serious when Sonny threw the clams at him. He catches them effortlessly and threw them in the trash. "Nice shot Leo!!" Sonny gives him 2 thumb ups. "Madeline you see the clams are gone, there's nothing to worry about-"Madeline punches him in the face.

"AHH!! Madeline-san, why did you do that?" Tsuna cries. Sonny quickly collapsed to the ground. Kyoko went over to Sonny.

"Are you okay sir?" She asks. She turns over to Madeline. "Why did you punch him?"

"Hey Maddie, snap out of it." Gokudera advises her, grabbing her arms. Madeline gave him a sinister stare. "Phew it's just Black Maddie."

"Eh who's Black Maddie?!" Tsuna cries.

"Anytime Madeline sees clams she turns to a more evil her. We call her Black Maddie."

"Why?"

"Storm used to make Madeline eat clams for every meal when she was 8 to 10 years old." Sonny says. "It was horrible!! Eating it every time make her throw up. I used to sneak her some chocolate and she immediately bite off my hand. It was that idiot's fault. Making a little girl eat clams all the time is sickening. Ugh."

"HUH?" Tsuna says.

"Now every time she sees clams she turns into Medusa and beat the crap out of people!! The horror it is!!" Sonny exclaims dramatically.

"Oh yeah she did almost kill a guy when he gave her clams." Gokudera remembered.

"I'm sorry I didn't know!!" Kyoko cries.

"Che. Remember this next time." Madeline glares.

"Say ah." Gokudera says, feeding her a California roll. "Ok now she's back to normal."

"Umm Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna says. "Did you just feed her?"

"Yeah." He answers, not seeing the big deal of it.

Yamamoto smirks. "Why don't we eat?"

"Hey shut up over there. No one wants to hear your drama." Hibari yells from his seat.

"Then why don't you mind your business?" Ryohei says.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari holds up his tonfa.

"Kyo-chan, be more nice to your friends." Mai orders him.

"Shut up."

"Kyoya don't disrespect your mother right in front of me." Kai says.

"Yes sir."

"Why are you listening to him?!" Mai exclaims. "I am your mother!! Who gave birth to you!!"

"Whatever."

"You're nothing like your father."

"Good."

"Oh…my…god…you're such a party pooper!!!"

"Don't give a damn."

"This is why you have no friends."

"I don't need friends."

"Che."

"Everybody needs friends." Kai adds. "Shut up and eat. I can't deal with this crowd."

-

"Tsuna how's your meal?" Reborn asks.

"Good." Tsuna answers him. He began drinking his cola.

"By the way we have to discuss something with the Ninth."

"Like what?" Tsuna asks. Yamamoto and Gokudera look at them.

"We're discussing the topic of your wife." Everybody spit out their drinks.

"WHAT?!!" They all shout.

"Shut up. I'll bite you to death." Hibari scowls.

* * *

What did you think of this so far? Please review! Also if you have any ideas for the story please your thoughts are welcome!!!


	21. Lady Juudaime

The room was silent. Tsuna sat nervously next to Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera. He didn't dare look up at the Ninth and Reborn. Five minutes ago Tsuna found out that his "wife" was chosen. But in his head the only thing he was thinking about was Kyoko. Could it be her? Or Haru? Haru is a nice girl but he really wants Kyoko as his wife. They were in Mai's "special" room so they wouldn't be disturbed. He looks over at Reborn who smiled mischievously at him.

Tsuna shudders of this. "Um…Reborn why is my wife picked now? Aren't we in a war? Is this the time to be worried over stuff like that?" He asks.

"Tsuna you are correct. This is a war. But we want you to have no distractions. So we must tell you your future. Your wife was going to be reveals when you'll turn 18 but now is the time to tell you." Reborn answers.

"What kind of logic is that?!!" He cries.

"Tsuna this is important for you. Besides we want you to know her and eventually fall in love with her." The Ninth says.

"I thought the boss can pick his wife." Tsuna mentions of all the times people asked if Kyoko or Haru was his future wife.

"No we don't. The boss's wife is an important factor of the Vongola. We need a good successor to the family. Your son is the next boss. The wife is in charge of teaching and nurturing the son. She is also the model for the female mafia. We can't have you in love with girls the family doesn't like. Tsuna this was not my idea. The higher ups and the CEDEF also agreed on this decision." Timoteo told him.

"EH!! My father did?" Tsuna shockingly says.

"Yes _your _father chose your wife." He declares. "It wasn't me but I know your wife. I can trust her. She is the one who can fully support you. She's a doll." He gave Tsuna a warm smile. "Just give her a chance. You might like her."

"I guess I can…but…I really don't want to." Tsuna feels like he was going to cry. He was totally against. Gokudera caught this and pats him on the head.

"Don't worry Juudaime. I wouldn't let you marry a woman I feel isn't right to be the Lady Juudaime." Hayato reassures him.

"Lady Juudaime? What kind of name is that?" Ryohei snickers.

"Shut up!! She's the Lady Tenth so she is called Lady Juudaime!!! Deal with it!!" He shouts angrily.

"Hahaha stop Gokudera-kun." Tsuna began laughing. Reborn looks up at the door seeing Madeline's shadow on the slide paper door.

Madeline smirks. "I really hope the wife is not a bitch."

Kyoko and Haru smile. "Yeah I'm happy Tsuna's wife was chosen but…" Haru trails off about to cry.

"Haru-Chan please don't worry. We must fully support Tsuna!! We're his support system remember?" Kyoko hugs her.

"I thought you two liked him?" Madeline scoffs.

"Well um…" Kyoko stutters.

"If you like a guy why see him off with another girl. This is not some Nicholas Spark book." Madeline crosses her arms.

"Who?" Haru asks of Nicholas Sparks.

"He's some writer. Read more." She groans. "Japanese people and their manga and light novels…"

"Aren't you half Japanese?" Chrome asks her.

"Nope. I'm half Korean. What? Does it show? Aigoo…" She was annoyed by her thoughts.

"So who is his wife?" Haru asks. She and Kyoko lean up against the door to listen.

"So who is Juudaime's wife?" Hayato curiously asks the cunning Reborn.

"Ok Tsuna your future wife is well known in the mafia. She's an excellent fighter and boys adore her. She's very pretty too. She's a part time model." Reborn grins.

"The girl is a model too?" Hayato wonders.

"Yeah yeah she is pretty. Just tell us already." Ryohei impatiently says.

"Fine she is Madeline-san." Reborn finally answers.

They all froze including the girls outside. "WHAT??!!!" They all shout at this.

""Madeline-san? Isn't she with Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna cries. Yamamoto and Ryohei gasp. Gokudera was dead. Haru and Kyoko were shock. Chrome didn't say anything as she caught a dark shadow at the corner.

"Boss!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!!" Madeline shouts opening the door loudly. She was pissed and was Black Maddie. "WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE MY HUSBAND?"

"You father agreed on this. So did your mother." The Ninth says.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!! Bastard!! Why?" She grabs him by the collar. "Is this because I rejected the promotion two years ago? I thought that was a good thing for you."

Gokudera looks at Madeline. "A promotion? There is no higher position for Maddie. She's the second-in-command of the Storm Division. A promotion is impossible." He mutters, thinking of how he had never heard of this.

"Madeline I understand your urge to beat the crap out of me but I'm the boss and it is final." Timoteo adds. "You must listen to my commands. Besides aren't you the one always complaining about how mafias are sexist and the Vongola needs a strong woman to help lead?

"Che…I hate you." She turns and glares at Tsuna. Her eyes were dead serious. She was much scarier than Hibari. She grabs his shirt. "This is because you are a coward to admit your own feelings. So grow a pair and tell her already. Or we'll both end up in a marriage. And believe me I wouldn't never marry someone like you." She punched him in the stomach and walks up to leave but not before giving a very glance at Hayato. "You dumbass."

Everybody didn't know if they should be in awe or scared of Madeline. Tsuna gives a look to Reborn.

"What Tsuna? It's calls tough love." He smiles evilly.

"It's apparently too tough." Gokudera says. He clenches his fists wondering if he should congratulate Tsuna or not. Tsuna was his friend but Maddie was…

-

"Madeline I know you're pissed but why are you hanging out with me?" Tamaki asks. Madeline was in the rec room playing pool with Tamaki. Madeline only plays pool when she is stressed out and Tamaki seemingly caught that.

"We're both second-in-commands. We always hung out when there was meetings. You represent Cloud when he didn't come. Well he never came. And we always played poker with Donatello, Apollo Lee's second-in-command." Madeline replies.

Tamaki clinches of Apollo's name. "Oh so you haven't heard yet?" He asks.

"Heard what?"

"The 9th Mist died. He was killed by the De Rossi's sun guardian."

"What?!" She nearly lost her place. "But wasn't the sun guardian that Roldan guy? The one Cloud killed?"

He nods. "Yes that why Kai-sama decided to help in the upcoming battle. "For revenge" he says."

"You idiot you know what that mean?" She throws the eight ball at him.

Tamaki catches the deadly ball. "Yeah I know. The De Rossi is plotting their revenge. You don't mess with their family and we don't mess with theirs. Kai-sama broke the rule by killing their guardian."

"When are they coming?" Madeline shouts angrily. "When are the De Rossi's coming?"

"Next week they will. And who knows maybe the boss Fredric might come too. Roldan was his best friend. This isn't good. At the rate everybody is going we might not win. _Especially,_ if the Sky Wish is find." Tamaki sighs. "As the rumors said this might be the last battle. Who would perish?"

"The De Rossi or the Vongola…" Madeline quietly says. "Damn it. Fredric is coming straight after Hayato."

"Of course he is. After what Hayato pulled? No one does _that _and gets away with it." Tamaki groans. "Make you wants to know the future huh?"

"Please…there is more than one future. Let's just hope our future is the good one." She answers. "Or we'll all die."

* * *

The De Rossi will finally come to Namimori!! What do you think?


	22. Stupid People

Finally the climax!! i think it is....

Hayato's secret is revealed!!

Please review and enjoy the chapter

* * *

The day after the "engagement" The Ninth made Tsuna and the others go back to school. Reborn thought it was pointless but the Ninth reminds him that Tsuna needs an education and also the school is calling home to find out what happened to them.

"It's great to be back but I'm cramp," Yamamoto laughs, "Leo-sensei has been working me to the bone all week. _Slice this_ and _cut that _it's a pain when you're wearing 20 pound weights on your arms."

"Reborn threatened to tell my secrets if I lose my concentration. But I couldn't focus at all since Madeline-san is my fiancé." Tsuna cries.

"I know you're shocked and Madeline-san is pissed but what about Gokudera?" Yamamoto points out to Gokudera who was staring off into space. "He's not affected at all. I thought he likes her."

"He could…wait a minute. Gokudera-kun!!" Tsuna calls out.

Gokudera immediately stands up. "Yes Juudaime?!" He shouts. Everybody in the class laughs at his outburst.

"Um…how is your training?" Tsuna nervously asks.

"Juudaime the truth is…" Hayato bows down apologizing to him. "Reborn-san told me not to train but I've been secretly training in order to help you!! Please forgive me!!!"

"It's okay. What about Madeline-san?" Tsuna asks, changing the subject.

"What about her?"

"You…" Yamamoto chuckles. "Aren't you pissed that she's marrying Tsuna?"

"OH well I understand why she was chosen to be Juudaime's wife. She's the best of all the other candidates."

"Wait there was others?" Tsuna cries.

"Yes…but Juudaime I fully support you!!"

"Don't say that. Fight for her like in those dramas. Fight for the girl you love." Yamamoto encourages him.

"Love…um…Juudaime I'll never betray you!!" Gokudera promises to a not so happy Tsuna.

"But she's scary…" Tsuna recalls of last night.

"Maddie may be scary and a brute but she's actually a nice person. Don't worry Juudaime!! You're in good hands." Hayato gives him a wink and a thumb ups. Tsuna groans. He didn't want to marry Madeline. He was in love with Kyoko. Tsuna has a lingering hope that Gokudera would confess and fights for her. But that will never happen now.

-

"Kyoko and Haru you weak bitches…" Madeline groans. She was mediating with Chrome and Mai who was staring at her.

"Um…you don't have to be mean." Chrome suggests.

Madeline clenches her fists. "If those two retards weren't so weak I wouldn't be in this mess. I hate you Ninth and my parents. Making me pay…father is probably pissed since I rejected the promotion two years ago. Get over it you ass!!"

"Hmm since we're mediating let's take out all our frustrations with sake!!!" Mai grabs the hidden sake bottle in her kimono sleeve.

"We can't drink…" Chrome reminds Mai of their ages.

"Don't worry I have cola in the other sleeve." Mai grabs the liter of cola and pours it in the small tea cups. "So let's talk. Who wants to go first? Explain your misfortunes to the drugs!!!

Madeline smiles at them. "Alright I'll go first!!" She chugs the cola down. "I'm getting married to Tsuna but I have no feelings for him!!"

"Boss-kun is a nice guy." Chrome says.

"Yeah but he's like a little brother. He reminds me of my gopher in Italy. What's his name? The guy I forced to do my chores and laundry? CEDEF dude…oh Basil! Right? It was a spice I think…" Madeline grabs the bottle to refill. "Anyway why are boys so complicated? Also why are Tsuna's family friends with weaklings? I bet five bucks those stupid bitches get kidnap by the De Rossi. I can see it now…"

"You really hate them." Mai says.

"In the mafia we have no time for weaklings. Girls get stereotyped as useless trash. But I want to change that!! Prove that we women don't need men to help us!!" Madeline shouts.

"But what if the men in your life want to protect you?" Chrome asks.

"Yeah that's nice and all but we have pride. What type of fighter needs help every time they fight? Chrome you're not like that, are you?" Madeline eyed her.

Chrome chuckles nervously. "Umm…"

Madeline noticing Chrome's uneasiness hugs her. "Chrome don't worry your time to shine will come. You don't have to be strong now. Sorry if I made you feel bad. I do that sometimes."

"It's okay. I want to get stronger. In order to protect the people I cared about. Especially because of the future." Chrome smiles at the memories.

Mai realizes something. "Chrome-chan since you went to the future then you met Kyo-chan's future self?"

"Yes!! He saved me. He told me to live on and how to use the power of the ring." Chrome answers.

"He _told_ you to live?" Mai was astonished of this fact.

Kyoya entered the room glaring at Mai. "Drinking at noon what kind of mother-"

"Wow Kyo-chan your future self is a stud!!! Give him to me now." Mai laughs.

"What-are you drunk?"

"Nope…" Mai pouts. "I wonder when the time of Kyoya's love will come."

"Excuse me?"

"Will he be a womanizer, a stalker, or a cold-hearted bastard?"

"What?"

"I can see you as one of those harem boys. Ooh how interesting…"

"Stop playing those types of video games. Ugh I'm leaving." Kyoya groans. He left before grabbing Mai's sake. "Stop drinking so much. Or I'll bite you to death."

"Aww, what a cutie pie." Mai laughs. "He's just like his father."

"Really?" Madeline questions her mind. "What is his father like?"

"He was the perfect guy. He was so nice and charming but can kick your ass in a second. He's very mature…maybe because he was 8 years older than me. He wasn't like the others. He was one of a kind." Mai gushed.

"How did you two met?" Madeline asks.

"I was studying abroad in China. I met him when I was training with the ninjas."

"What happened?"

"He scarified himself to save the world." Mai finishes her talk of her love. She smiles at Chrome and Madeline. "Don't worry about your problems. It'll settle down soon. You must listen to your heart in order to find the answer. Only time will tell." Mai noticing the silent mood, she grabs a flask strapped to her leg. "Stupid Kyo-chan…he thinks he can outsmart me? So let's drink out hearts out and hope stupid people don't get kidnap." She cheers to the two girls.

-

"Haru-chan!!" Kyoko says, standing in front of Haru's house.

"Kyoko!! How are you? Are you ready?" Haru smiles at her.

"YES! Let's get lots of sweets today. There is a big sale so we must hurry."

"We must eat everything today and lose the weight tomorrow."

"Yes we will!!" They laugh, walking down the street.

A twenty-something man wearing a suit came up to the girls holding a map in his hand. "Excuse me ladies but can you help me? I'm lost."

"Of course we will!!" They smile at the man.

-

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were walking home from when they ran into Dr. Shamal.

"Yo." Dr. Shamal greeted them.

Gokudera gave him an annoyed look. "Shouldn't you picking on some girls? I have no time for you."

"Gokudera-kun…you don't have to be mean." Tsuna quietly says.

"I'm here to deliver a message for you Tenth." Dr. Shamal says.

"What kind of message?" Reborn interrupts them. "From the De Rossi?"

"Yes my former associate gave me a text. Read it." He reveals, giving Tsuna his cellphone. Tsuna peeks into what's inside, shocked of the text.

De Rossi kidnapped 2 girls close to the Vongola Tenth.

Names are Kyoko and Haru

Still in Namimori

"What is this?! Kyoko-chan and Haru got kidnapped!! We must find them!" Tsuna cries.

"You bastard!!" Gokudera grabs Dr. Shamal's tie. "If you knew about it then why didn't you save them?!" He yells.

Dr. Shamal gives Hayato a stern look. "Speaking from the guy with the daddy issues." Hayato cringed. "Don't yell at me. The De Rossi has already made their move. They are here in Namimori."

"What!?" Everybody yells.

"They already infiltrated Namimori from the start. They got permission from Fredric to make a move. After Roldan got killed, do you think they will let you stand by training!? Think of the facts. The De Rossi killed Apollo and in return they killed Roldan. There is going to be a bloodbath soon. Everyone involved was just informed. You're not ready to fight them." Dr. Shamal says.

"Yes they are." Reborn announces. "Tsuna it's now time to fight. Get ready to assemble. We have to come up with a game plan."

"But Kyoko and Haru are-"

"Tsuna!! This is important!! Your family is on your own. The Ninth can't help in the upcoming battle. They can only stand by and watch. Why do you think they were so hell bent on training you? It was to make you stronger. The De Rossi is a different enemy. They were our rival since the beginning. This is not the time to cry about Kyoko and Haru." Reborn yells at him, losing his temper.

"I have to save them." Tsuna says being serious. He was determined to not let anyone in his way. "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto please help me."

Gokudera smiles, "Of course Juudaime!!!"

"We're your friends." Yamamoto adds. "We're always here to help."

"Fine you can go, I bring you back up." Reborn states, he went off to the inn.

-

"Those stupid bitches!!!" Madeline pounds the table breaking it in half.

"Someone's in a bad mood today." Sonny mutters.

"Madeline, bring back the girls." The Ninth orders her.

Madeline gasps. "Why me!!?"

"It's an easy job besides we need Tsuna back here. The De Rossi guardians are here. We don't want anything to be revealed. You know what I mean right? It concerns Hayato Gokudera."

"Fine I go. I'll be back in minutes." Madeline leaves the room, complaining to herself.

Leo sighs. "All of our men know the plan but we need Tsuna to approve it since he is the boss."

"I don't want him to fight but he has to now." The Ninth says.

"Do you think he can actually kill Fredric?" Sonny asks. "Tsuna is a good boy. He can't hurt him."

"But he has to. In order for this to be the last battle of this 400 year war, we have to end it now." Timoteo stands up from his chair. "Gather all the guardians at Namimori Park. I know Fredric. He'll show up there."

"I'll call Kai." Leo dials his phone, walking away. "I'll be at Namimori Park in an hour."

"I'll call Carlos." Sonny begins dialing his phone. "Hello Carlos? Change of plans. De Rossi made their move. Meet at Namimori Park. Oh you're already there!!"

"Let's make sure Fredric doesn't make a move on Tsuna. He cannot touch him!!" Timoteo orders all his men to Namimori Park.

-

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera began running around town asking questions of Kyoko and Haru's whereabouts. No one saw them including Ryohei.

"AHHH!!! Kyoko!!!! Where are you?!" Ryohei screams at the top of lungs. He was running through the streets so fast, the wind follows.

"Where could they be?" Tsuna cries. He stops to catch his breath. Yamamoto catches up to him.

"They could be at the park!" Yamamoto suggests. "There are a lot of people there. Someone is bound to see them." They ran towards the park. They started asking the parents and children but no one saw them.

"Tsuna-ni!!!" Futa calls. Tsuna turns around to see Futa, Ipin and Lambo playing on the swings. "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna ran up to him. "Futa did you see Haru and Kyoko-chan?"

Futa shook his head. "No…but Tsuna-ni Carlos-san is here. He was looking for you. He told us to stay here. He's very nice. He's always playing with us!!"

"Carlos-san…the Ninth Generation Lightning Guardian is here? Where is he?" Tsuna asks.

Futa smiled as he points to the vending machine. Carlos who recognizes Tsuna went up to him. "Tenth you must get out of here. It's not safe." He says. He grabs Tsuna's arm but Tsuna wouldn't move.

"Kyoko-chan and Haru were kidnapped! We have to save them!!"

"Now is not the time. The De Rossi has already made their move. We must go the Ninth."

"But-"

"Madeline has already gone to save them. You must be patient. Meeting with the Ninth comes first."

"I can't-"

"Shut up! Stop being a brat. The last battle is coming! We need you to come up with a game plan."

"But what if something happens to them?"

"Then it's their fault. They knew the risks of befriending you. Everything is their fault. You are not at fault. Don't bring the Vongola down because of a girl!!!"

"What?" Tsuna stops struggling. Carlos lets go of his arm, calming down.

"You are not our boss if you give everything up to save a girl who's not even your fiancé. Madeline is your future wife. If you love Kyoko then break off the engagement and confess to her. You're ruining Madeline's life too. Stop being a spoiled kid. The mafia is not a game. Everything will not happen the way you planned. If Kyoko is a distraction then the Vongola will kill her. We don't need a girl who will bring us down. You have to choose, Kyoko or the Vongola. You can't save everybody. Even the superheroes have to pick and choose. It's time to grow up." Carlos lectures him.

Tsuna broke down to the ground. He began crying. "I will never let my friends down. I love Kyoko I really do but if it wasn't for the Vongola and Reborn I would never had the life I have now. I enjoyed having friends and people who never thought of me as No-Good Tsuna. I can't choose." Gokudera arrives to the scene with Yamamoto seeing Tsuna crying.

"Juudaime…" Yamamoto stops Gokudera from going to Tsuna. "Yamamoto, why are you stopping me?"

"Tsuna is my friend but we all fighting here. There's no point for me to follow him if he's not 100% with us. Leo-sensei and the others lost something when they fought the Vongola. But they never gave up on their family!" Tears begin flowing down from Yamamoto's eyes. "I don't want to lose my father like I did in the future. I want to protect him and my future family. I want to get married and have children. I want to live to see tomorrow. We'll fight for something we cared about. We must defeat the De Rossi. So Tsuna aren't you going to lead us or what?" Yamamoto cries.

Tsuna began crying more. "I want to-"

"What a touching scene Vongola." A young woman yells. The Vongola, cautious, got their weapons out and look around.

"Who's there?" Carlos calls out.

"HAHAHAHAH the little Tenth is not even sure of himself. He's the guy you're counting on to lead the family? How pathetic that is." A male voice cries.

"Is it the De Rossi?" Gokudera whispers to Yamamoto.

"Hmm who knows baby prince? Why don't we fight?" Another man says.

"They're hiding behind the trees." Carlos says. "Come out!"

"Are you sure? You're out numbered." The young woman laughs as the De Rossi men came out. They were outnumbered as the 100 men show up with weapons.

"Tsuna are you ready to fight?" Carlos asks Tsuna who was still on the ground. Tsuna nods his head and swallows a pill. His flame lights up and he was in hyper dying mode now.

"Let's fight." Tsuna says. "For the sake of seeing tomorrow." He nods to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto chuckles. "Alright Tsuna…" He swung his sword, touching the blade. Gokudera points his flame arrow at the men waiting to fire.

The young woman came out behind the tree laughing. "Well how interesting. Shall we dance Carlos De La Cruz?" She was a skinny 5"8 blonde woman with bright blue eyes and pale skin carrying an orb. She was wearing a short black revealing dress with a brown fur shrug over her shoulders along with black peep-toe shoes.

Carlos immediately recognized her. "You're…Sarah Lucas, the De Rossi Rain Guardian."

She giggles. "I'm honored you knew my name. Too bad today is the day you'll die."

"Excuse me?" Carlos scoffs. "The De Rossi's are the ones who will die."

"Vienna and Schuyler how are long are you going to hide?" She says to the two guys who came up behind her.

"I wanted to see the Vongola's strength but they're just kids." Vienna laughs. He was a tall built black man with big muscles. He wore a black vest showing off his abs and arms. He has tribal tattoos on his shoulders similar to the one on his left eye. He was wearing shredded pants with black biker boots.

Schuyler groans. "This is too much work. Can we leave this to our men?" Schuyler was an 18 year old male teen. He was a pale gothic teen wearing black makeup and has piercings on his lip and brows. He was wearing a long black jacket and a black shirt with green and black pinstripes skinny pants. He was also wearing black bikers that were worn out.

"Vienna Ruse, the De Rossi Cloud Guardian and Schuyler Green, the De Rossi Lightning Guardian." Carlos says. "Boys, don't underestimate them. They're the strongest of the De Rossi." Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were on guard but Lambo…

"Lambo-san is here. Lambo is da best!!" Lambo shouts, walking between them. "I'll rulez da world bahahaha!!"

'Lambo shut the HELL up." Carlos quietly says but with a sinister voice. Lambo, scared of him, immediately ran back to Futa's arms.

"Lambo…" Tsuna cries. As Tsuna looks at Lambo, Vienna made the first move by shooting Judgment at Tsuna's face. Tsuna quickly dodges it. He stared at Vienna's Judgment. It was .39 millimeter silver gun with golden rims. "So that's Judgment."

"Yeah it's a sweet little thang right?" Vienna laughs hysterically. "You're lucky kid. I got an order from a boss to kill ya."

"How am I lucky?" Tsuna asks.

"Because killing you is better than the Prince's punishment!!" He cries.

"Prince?" Gokudera blasts his bomb at Vienna before Tsuna could even blink. "Gokudera-kun?"

"Juudaime let's hurry up and defeat them." Gokudera suggests.

"Yeah I can't wait any longer." Yamamoto adds.

"Too bad you can't do anything." Sarah says. She holds up her orb giving it a kiss. "Burst Orb of Tsunami!!" Water began spewing out of the orb causing a tidal wave to the park.

"It's just water!!" Gokudera yells.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Sharks…eat them." Sarah orders. Sharks created by the water began attacking them. Bystanders scream and ran away from the sharks. Gokudera blasts them off while Yamamoto began cutting them down. But it didn't work as they were brought back seconds later.

"Damn it!!" Carlos shouts. "Boys do something!!!" The water began rising up causing everybody to jump up on the trees. The people who were slow were caught up in the whirl pools. Others were drowning.

"Only the strongest can live." Sarah jeers at the drowning people including her men. Schuyler was besides her yawning. Vienna was standing the tree next to them. Tsuna was holding Futa, Lambo and Ipin with Gokudera and Yamamoto on the tree besides them. Carlos was hanging on to the tree branch below them. Yamamoto grabs his arm to help him up.

"Sarah, stop killing our men." Vienna orders her.

Sarah pouts. "Fine. Evaporate!!" The water quickly went back to the orb causing a massive wind blowing away people and many objects. Tsuna and everybody held onto the tree. The park was completely wet. Vienna noticing the Vongola begins shooting multiple shots at them. They all quickly dodge going back to the ground. The De Rossi men began attacking them swinging their swords and shooting their guns. Carlos pounds his brass knuckles to the ground breaking it apart. Yamamoto swings his swords at them grazing their skin. Gokudera fires his flame arrow at the men, blowing them away. Tsuna told Futa and the others to run away and to get Reborn. Before he can fight, Schuyler attacks him with his sword of lightning. The sword of lightning was a green light from the hilt. It was similar to a light saber except the light was ripples causing electric volts at it targets. Tsuna broke down stunned by the hit.

"Electric volts are traveling down your body. I heard you experienced this before. Too bad this is worse." Schuyler blankly says.

"What hit?" Tsuna answers. He was uncloaks by the Nuts who protected him from the hit.

"You pretended?" He yawns. "Whatever…"

"What the-"Before Tsuna can answer Vienna shot at him but it was pointless.

"Vienna your gun is not working…" Schuyler complains. "I'm bored."

"Weirdo." Sarah mutters. She looks over at Gokudera who took down most of the men along the Carlos and Yamamoto. "Hmm you're still the same."

Gokudera looks at her startled by her comment. "Do you still think the Vongola consider you, family? Do the Tenth even know the truth about you?" She chuckles. "Well why don't we tell him?"

Hayato glares at her evilly. "Don't even think about it."

"Or what? What are you going to do Prince?" Before Hayato could fire, all the Vongola Guardians arrived to the scene. Leo, Sonny, Ryohei, Kai, Kyoya and Chrome were standing beside the Ninth. All the De Rossi men fell to the ground seconds after their arrival.

"Did they hurt them? That was fast. I didn't see it." Yamamoto quietly says. He looks over at Leo who winks at him nodding at his sword. "Oh…"

"Halt De Rossi…do you really want a bloodbath in the park?" Timoteo says. He walks toward Tsuna patting him on the head. "If this is going to be a formal fight then where is Fredric?"

"Why would the boss need to come here?" Sarah gloats. "The Tenth is weak. It would be pitiful."

"Where is Fredric?" The Ninth says giving off an evil aura. "Don't mess with me amateur. You're years away from talking back to me."

Sarah gave him a stern look. She didn't want to say. The Ninth wouldn't budge, only staring at her.

"Geez Timoteo you don't have to glare at my people." A man laughs. It was Fredric, the De Rossi Storm Guardian also the current boss of the family. He was a middle-aged man with dark brown hair. He was tall and built. He was wearing a light grey suit with a red ascot. He walks towards the Ninth standing in front of him. He looks over at Hayato who looks down. He turns to Tsuna. Tsuna, startled by the Fredric, notices something about him. _So this is the man I have to…kill…defeat…the one who kidnapped Kyoko-chan and Haru._ _He's my enemy but why does he looks so familiar? Have I met him before?_ Tsuna cringes, not wanting to know his connection to him.

"May I speak to the Tenth? He is the boss Timoteo." Fredric persuades him.

Timoteo stands firm. "I'm the current boss along with Tsuna. He has the ring now."

"Really? So these teenagers are the one I have to kill?" He looks at them sarcastically.

"They're stronger than you think Fredric. My condolences for Roldan. It was a sad tragic death."

"My condolences for Apollo. It wasn't a sad tragic death."

"Excuse me?"

"You ripped Roldan's heart out."

"You murdered Apollo into pieces!"

"Let's settle the final battle of our 400 years rivalry."

"Fine you can name the time and place."

"Two days from now at numerous places but mostly at Namimori Middle."

"Why are all the fights at Namimori Middle?" Kyoya mutters.

"Fine, bring your guardians and be ready."

"Your guardians are not allowed to fight. Only the ring bearers are allowed to take part as our weapon holders are allowed to take part."

"What about the others?"

"We fight in two days in Italy. Fight for territory of course."

"No innocent lives taken?"

"I can't promise that. Almost everybody connected to the mafia."

"Fine we'll fight in two days. No conflicts until the fight."

"I can agree to that." Fredric and The Ninth shake hands, settling the rules for the fight.

"Let's go." Fredric says to his men. They surrender and began walking past the Vongola giving them evil looks. The Vongola in turn gave them evil glares. Fredric walks past Tsuna. "It would be an interesting fight Vongola Tenth." He waves back to Tsuna who glares at him. He stops walking and he looks at Hayato. "Oh I forgot something. Hayato it been a while. You look the same. How's Bianchi?"

"Shut up." Gokudera answers him.

Tsuna looks dumbfounded at Hayato. "You know him?" He asks.

Fredric chuckles, "Of course he does. I'm his father."

"WHAT!!!???" Everybody stares at Hayato who was in shame. The ninth guardians weren't shock of this proving this more.

"What? It can't be true…" Tsuna says.

"I'm sorry Juudaime. I never wanted you to know." Gokudera says in regret.

"The Prince who ran away from the Castle…hmm it was never a good ending to that story. Am I right?" Fredric smiles mischievously at his son. Gokudera glares at him.

"Gokudera-kun is his son?" Tsuna mutters. _Now I can't fight him. No._

* * *

It's a lot to read i know but my internet was off so i just continued writing the story.

Review!!! Also if you have any ideas please tell keep it to yourself. I'm all ears!!

I'm also writing a sequel to this fic so keep reading to find out what!!


	23. The Sky

Another chapter up so soon =D

The next chapter will up soon or later.

i don't know i didn't start writing it yet but i have so much free time on my hands due to no school so yay!!

* * *

It was raining hard this late afternoon. The streets were empty and the town was silent. It was a silent dreary night. Back at the inn, everybody stared at Gokudera who was bowing down to Tsuna.

"I'm so sorry Juudaime!! Please forgive me!!!" He bows.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna quietly says not knowing what to say. He was in shocked that Fredric was Hayato's father, the one who was responsible for his mother's death. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've been okay with it."

"I'm sorry Juudaime. I'm not fit to be your right-hand man." Gokudera glooms in despair.

"Tsuna I told him and everybody not to tell you. It's my fault." Timoteo speaks. Everybody's faces turn to him. "You wouldn't be able to fight hi if you knew."

"I can't fight him. He's Gokudera-kun's father." Tsuna pleads. "I can't hurt him!"

"Don't stop on his account Tsuna. Hayato hates his father." Sonny recalls.

"But still-"Tsuna continues, "I can't do it. Is Bianchi ok with this?"

"She doesn't care." Reborn adds. "She only needs me. That's what she said."

"I'm sorry. I can't kill him. No matter how bad he is I can't bring myself to kill him. I can't take a life." Tsuna replies. "I can defeat him but I can't kill him. Reborn I can't do it."

Reborn tilts his head. "I never expected you to kill him in the first place. You're too soft like Dino."

"Is there any other way to defeat him? To end this war…" Tsuna asks the Ninth Generation Family.

"Hmm that's hard. Fredric has no love, a big ego and pride." Sonny exclaims, "He wants nothing."

"Actually Tsuna can convince him through talking." Leo says. "Tsuna here has a way of converting people to good like Mukuro and Xanxus."

"That is true. He convinces them to stop fighting. He has a lucky power." The Ninth says.

"I don't call it luck…" Tsuna glances down. "I don't think it will work."

"There is one thing that can stop Fredric." Gokudera says.

Tsuna looks over at him. "Gokudera-kun…what is it?"

"It's the Sky Wish. Out of all the De Rossi weapons, The Sky Wish is the strongest. Whoever wields that power is the true boss of the De Rossi and has the power to end the war. The wielder can overrule my father." Hayato continues.

"The Sky Wish…what kind of weapon is that?" Yamamoto asks.

"It's a ring that can unlock to another dimension. From the stories I heard, there are countless weapons and armors stored there from the beginning of time. It's a rumor that there is unknown technology hidden there like time travel. The 10 year bazooka was found in the Sky Wish. The De Rossi gave them the 10 year bazooka as a peace treaty gift. The Sky Wish is also one of the reasons why the war started. Families wanted this power so the Vongola strived to destroy it." Gokudera says to him.

"Power to control time…" Tsuna mutters.

"That's not the only thing it has. There are other dangerous weapons stored in Sky Wish. There hasn't been one De Rossi boss able to unlock it whole power. They were only able to control three or four nothing more." Hayato mentions. "So far the De Rossi counted at least 4,000 weapons but there could be over a million."

"That's why the De Rossi must never find Sky Wish. " Reborn mentions. "For 20 years we were lucky. The current wielder must have been unknown of it power. We like to keep it at way."

"Who currently wield it? Have you guys found it?" Ryohei asks.

Reborn shakes his head no. "But if we did it would have been the only way to end the fight. For 400 years all of the Sky Wish wielders fought for the De Rossi blinded by greed and glory. There hasn't been one wielder who fought for peace."

"Anyway we must not fret. Tsuna isn't there someone you want to see?" The Ninth says. He looks up at Kyoko and Haru who waved at him. They were beside Madeline who turned the other way.

"Kyoko-chan and Haru!! How?" Tsuna cries happily.

"Madeline-san saved us!! It happened so fast!!" Kyoko was amazed of Madeline's strength.

Here's what happened:

Kyoko and Haru suddenly wake up from their unconsciousness and found themselves in a van, tied by ropes. They were unable to speak since they were taped (They wouldn't stop yelling from before) All hope was lost until…

They heard gunshots and punching. They were scared. They heard someone got thrown again the truck leaving a huge dent on the side. Five seconds later, it was quiet. Fearing the end of their lives, they were about to scream until Madeline opened the door.

She stared at them. "You girls are so stupid!!! Stop looking so happy!!" She points her gun at them making them scared again.

"Geez Madeline, don't shoot them!!" Tamaki grabs her gun away from them.

-

"Yeah that's what happened…" Madeline sighs. "I need a raise."

"Oh Madeline since you are here. Why don't we start with the final training?" The Ninth suggests.

Madeline froze. "What do you mean by that?"

"Tsuna you guys will fight against Madeline all at once." He says.

"What!!??" They all answer.

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Yamamoto says.

"Madeline you don't have to hold back." Sonny says.

"You guys too." Leo laughs. "Seriously go crazy!"

"Umm…ok." Tsuna replies. All the Tenth guardians were in the middle of the room in front of Madeline. Tsuna was thinking that Reborn would be better for them. Not Madeline-san. Reborn and the others were watching on the sidelines.

"Isn't this a little unfair? Madeline-san against everybody…including Hibari-san…" Haru says, concerned of a girl getting hurt.

"Please don't put her down so much." Sonny says. "She's the Ace Striker."

"Kyoko and Haru…have you girls ever wonder why Madeline was picked to be Tsuna's wife?" Reborn asks.

"She's beautiful, smart and a great fighter. That's what everybody says." Kyoko recalls.

"That's not half of it." Reborn adds. "Madeline-san was the Ninth's first choice for his succession." Kyoko and Haru look in shock.

--

"Don't go easy on me!" Madeline orders them. She looks straight at Tsuna who was worried. "Don't worry about me. I can handle you guys." Tsuna, understanding her message, swallows the pill and was in hyper dying mode.

"Everybody, do not open your box." Tsuna states, "It's a disadvantage."

"Hmm fine let's have it your way. A regular Vongola fight here we go." She says excitedly. Everybody nods their heads agreeing.

"Operation X." Tsuna says. _Roger that boss. Initiating X BURNER firing sequence. _Flames blast from his right glove. _Right Burner, soft flames, stabilizing at 150,000 fv. Left burner, shifting from soft to hard flame, loading Glove Crystal with flame energy. Flame pressure in right burner rising. Target locked…180,000…190,000…200,000 fv. Flame pressure in left burner rising…180,000…190,000…200,000 fv. Gauge Symmetry. Standby for launch. _"X-Burner!" Flames blast from his left glove went straight for Madeline. The blast was too big and fast. The wall was completely burned and Madeline wasn't there. Tsuna looks for her. "Where is she?"

"Your X-Burner is good but it takes more to damage a fellow sky flame." Madeline smiles. Tsuna turns around to see Madeline unscathed. "A fellow sky flame?" He questions her statement. He stares at her. Her dual guns, The Twin Demons, were covered by orange flames. Tsuna recognizes it from his fight from Xanxus. "The Flame of Wrath…how?"

"I'm the great-great-great granddaughter of the Vongola Second. My family's flames are pretty diverse. I'm the only one who inherited the Second's Sky flame." Madeline reveals.

"Aren't you in the Storm division?" He asks.

"Because of my dad…" She looks at Tsuna seriously. "The Ninth passed down his flame to both you and me when we were young so there would be two successors. Two years ago when the Ninth was growing weak he told me the truth and chose me, since I was capable of being the Tenth but I rejected the job. I reminded him that there's another successor in Japan. That Iemitsu's son can gladly have the job."Everybody was stunned.

"Maddie was chosen?" Gokudera says.

"So if it weren't for her, Tsuna wouldn't have this life?" Yamamoto asks.

Reborn smirks. "Madeline can easily defeat Tsuna due to her experience. She was born for this job."

Madeline points her guns at Tsuna. "So don't make me regret my decision." She says.

Hibari attacks her. Madeline dodges it, shooting at Hibari but was only able to graze him. "This is a fight so less talking." He glares at her. Madeline throws her guns in the air and immediately punches Hibari. Kyoya, a black belt, dodges it swiftly. He grabs her arm and she lifts her leg to head kick him. He bends backwards, avoiding it an inch away. He flips over and thrusts his arm at her multiple times. Madeline dodges it easily and moved back from him.

She grabs her gun and shoots Ryohei who was behind her. He dodges it but Madeline was quick. She was already behind and head blocks him. He flips her over she was the air. She lets him and quickly spun herself around and kicks him the face. He took a direct hit but that didn't stop him. Madeline throws down 3 smoke bombs making him not her. She kicks him multiple times.

Yamamoto using this to his advantage, jumps into the air and was about to strike her from above. But Madeline caught him and grabs her gun to shoot 3 shots at him. Yamamoto cuts down the two and jumps away from the third. But the third bullet didn't stay in the same direction, changing it course and hitting him behind. Yamamoto fell but he was defeated. He strikes his sword as her but Madeline pulls a knife from her sleeve and was able to block it. She kicks in the crotch and punches him in the face.

Madeline avoided the bombs that were blasted from Hayato's Flame Arrow. His shields were up so Madeline has to think of an alternate way of defeating him.

"Too much work." She says, ignoring him.

"Don't give up on me so easily!!" Hayato shouts at her. Madeline (Still ignoring him) looks at Chrome. Chrome unleashes her real illusions, showing "real" fire. Madeline cartwheels her way avoiding it and shot at the ceiling multiple times. Water from the pipes above took out the fire. Madeline, in a flash, knocks Chrome out from behind.

"Sorry Chrome…Mai told me you passed out a lot." Madeline looks over at Tsuna who was in the air.

"X-Burner Air!" He cries. Hibari opens his box revealing the Alaude handcuffs, pinning her to it. Madeline was stuck.

"Hey I thought we said no boxes." She yells.

"I don't follow Tsuna and Gokudera is using his so there." Hibari says.

As Tsuna blast his flames Madeline, still able to move her arm, pointed her gun at Kyoko and shoots.

"No Kyoko!!" Tsuna cries, stopping his X-Burner Air. Thinking he was too late, the bullet curved only missing Kyoko by a millimeter.

"Did she just shot at me?" Kyoko says, terrified.

Hibari let go of the handcuffs. Madeline yells at Tsuna. "I only miss her on purpose. It's quite easy to use her so she better not be in the way of the battle. If she is I would kill her."

"What?!" Kyoko cries. "Kill me?!"

"Shut up. I can't deal with you guys. I'm taking a break." Madeline says.

"Ok that's enough. Now we know what we have to focus on. Come on let's eat. We have two days to get ready." The Ninth says. Reborn looks over at Tsuna and Madeline. Both of them were chosen to be the Tenth when they were kids. They were fated to meet ever since then. What a bond they have.

* * *

Review!!!


	24. The Day Before

Finally the fight is near!!! Well you have to wait for the next chapter for some action and killing but enjoy this one!!

* * *

"Cheers!!" Everybody yells. It was the night before the battle and Mai decided to throw a party for everybody. Everybody was in attendance. Well except for Kyoya and Kai. Everybody was eating in the dining hall where delicious food was prepared. Classic Italian food along with traditional Japanese food was served. Beer and wine for the adults (sake for Mai) and soda for the teens. Tsuna felt the midst of family in the air. Everybody laughing and having a good time…yes Tsuna didn't want to leave this picture. Even if many of them won't survive the next day.

"Ok Tsuna. We have to over the game plan again." Reborn announces. Everybody turns to Reborn, listening carefully. "Good now the battle will be at the core of Namimori. Tsuna, all of your guardians will be fighting there with the De Rossi guardians. No one else is to be interfered in the fight. Those are the rules. Now for the borders, in the north of Namimori, Mai your men will be in charge of defeating the De Rossi there. In the East, Leo and Sonny will be the head commanders. The south is headed by the Ninth and Carlos. The west is Kai. Divisions will follow their leaders. Now in the Italy, all of the families in the alliance are in charge of protecting the home front. Their head commander is Dino of the Chiavorone Family. The Vongola is headed by Storm and the CEDEF. The Varia will lead the assault of the De Rossi home base aka the Castle. You guys got that?"

"YES SIR!!!" Everybody yells.

"Um…what about the citizens?" Tsuna asks. He looks over at Kyoko who was worried.

"The Mist division is the in charge of defending the citizens. They'll put up barriers and illusions of a threatening rainstorm to make the people stay home. Don't worry no one will noticed the fight or get hurt. All of the illusionists were trained to learn this by the Ninth Generation Mist Guardian Apollo. They will not fail." The Ninth says.

Tsuna felt relieved when he saw the look on the Kyoko's face. Kyoko looks over at Tsuna who was looking at her. Their eyes caught each other. They froze and didn't do anything. Tsuna was about to say her name but Kyoko smiles and turns away to Haru.

"Just ask her out to a movie." Madeline says to a shocked Tsuna. Madeline was standing close beside him and was smiling. "She obviously likes you too so grow a pair and ask her out." She says quietly to him.

"Aren't you my fiancé?" Tsuna groans. "She probably doesn't want to like me."

"But she does..." She smiles. "Ok fine then Tsuna we're officially over. I'm breaking up our nonexistent love for each other."

Tsuna froze in shock. "Huh? Why?"

"Because I don't marry a pansy that's why," Madeline hit him on the back of the head. "I'll trust you as the Vongola Tenth but you're an idiot when it comes to girls. So as Lady Juudaime I'm making your decisions for you."

"You're still Lady Juudaime even we're not married?" Tsuna puts on a tormented face.

"BAKA!!" Madeline shouts closely to Tsuna's face. "I'm not leaving the duties of the Vongola wife in the hands of a weak, preppy housewife. I'll pity you."

"Oh…" Tsuna smiles, "Thanks Madeline-san."

"You're a pain to deal with…" Madeline scoffs. "I can't wait to go back to Rome."

"What!? You should stay longer…for Gokudera-kun." Tsuna grabs the two drinks the waiter was passing by. He hands one over to Madeline. "You helped me so I should help you."

"Hmm…we're nothing alike. This is a start of a beautiful friendship." She tips the glass with Tsuna's and drank it happily. Tsuna laughs. _Yes this is a good start of a great friendship. I guess Madeline is right. I need more friends like her. I need a friend who is willing to yell at me and beat me up. Because…_Tsuna looks over at Reborn who drinking with Leo…_I only have three more years left with Reborn until I'll become the official boss. _

"So Madeline is my replacement." Reborn glares at Tsuna only 2 inches away for him from his face.

"AHH!!!" Tsuna skips back. "Don't do that Reborn!!" Everybody around them laughs at the two.

"Huh…where's Gokudera-kun?" He looks around. Yamamoto shrugs his shoulders when asked. Gokudera went away a couple minutes ago. Tsuna went outside and walks around the hallway to looks for him. When he was walking he noticed smoke in the air. Determined that it's Gokudera he runs immediately to the smoke. He caught Gokudera smoking in front of the gate.

"JUUDAIME!!" Gokudera bows down. "What's wrong with you?" He asks the panting Tsuna.

"I ran to see you." Tsuna coughs.

"Juudaime, it's cold out here…" Gokudera took off his jacket and gave it to Tsuna.

"Um…Gokudera-kun…I don't want your jacket…that's kind of…" Tsuna trails off in embarrassment.

"Juudaime…if you get sick I wouldn't live with myself." He states. "Please wear it." Hayato was still holding onto the jacket. Tsuna sighs and puts it on.

"How come you're not at the party?" Tsuna asks.

"I didn't feel like celebrating." Hayato replies, crossing his arms shivering.

Tsuna gave him an oh-come-on look. "Is it about your father?"

"No…I really don't care about him." He blankly says.

"Seriously…" Tsuna cries.

"Yes." Hayato frowns. "Juudaime I need you to do something."

"What is it?" Tsuna looks over at him.

Gokudera looks stern. "I need you to kill my father."

"WHAT?" Tsuna falls down, shocked of what he just says. "I can't kill your father!! That's wrong!! I know you hate him but I can't kill my best friend's dad. That's bad karma!!"

"Juudaime…the only way to stop the war is to kill the boss. Don't hesitate because of me. I'm not worthy to be your right-hand man if you fail because of me."

"I don't care!!"

"If you die I would regret it for the rest of my life. My dad is getting old. The older you get the more crazy you become…"

"I don't think that's the saying…"

"Juudaime this is the only way. Everybody knows this. Reborn and the Ninth didn't want to tell you because they knew you'll say no. But I'm begging you. You cannot change my father. He'll never change. Please kill him."

-

At the Namimori Grand Hotel's Penthouse:

The remaining De Rossi guardians were sitting around the round table, looking at each other.

"Well, this is a party." Sarah chuckles, "Isn't there anyone to entertain me?"

"Who wants you?" Schuyler says, intentionally hurting her feelings. "You're not my type."

"You're a little boy." Sarah grabs his shirt. "There are things in the world you wouldn't know Schuyler."

"I don't you as my teacher." Schuyler pushes her arm away from him. "Vienna how long must we wait?"

"Tomorrow morning, it's going to be cloudy." Vienna says excitedly. "I can't wait to taste some blood."

"Are we even going to win?" Schuyler points out. "We don't have the De Rossi Sun and Sky guardians. We're down by two."

"Yeah but they're only brats. We can handle two each." Sarah smiles, "I really want to kill that Carlos boy though. He's kind of cute."

"We're only fighting the new ones." Vienna says. "The 10th family is inexperienced. Fight the 9th generation is like asking for your death."

"True…where is our mist guardian?" Sarah asks. "She's supposed to be here by now."

"Don't tell me she got used to her undercover job. She was only a spy." Schuyler mentions.

"She will be at the battle or I will kill her." Vienna smacks his lips, licking it. "Right, boss?" The three guardians look at Fredric who was staring blankly at the window.

"The time for the family's demise will finally come. I waited too long for this." Fredric says. He ignores his guardians and went into his room. He opens the door and closes it quickly but Schuyler caught something or _someone_.

"That boy is back." Schuyler says. Vienna and Sarah flinch.

"What? That boy is…" Sarah grabs her fist and broke the window. "Why is he there?"

"Hmm who knows…he came here a couple weeks ago right before the Ninth Vongola went to Japan." Vienna says. "You recognized him?" He looks over at Schuyler.

"Nope I don't but his face is similar to the boss. Maybe he's a love child?" Schuyler groans.

"No that Hayato boy is the only love child of Boss." Sarah adds. "That kid…no one ever spoke to him but we seen him and we don't like him."

"Is he a guardian?" Vienna questions, "Roldan's replacement?"

"What about the sky guardian?" Schuyler mentions.

"Then it would've been obvious. The boss would tell us and use him for the battle." Sarah hits him on the back of the head.

"No…the boss is scared of the Sky Wish remember?" A voice says as her footsteps became louder.

"You illusionist bitch." Sarah smiles, "You finally arrived."

-

"Tomorrow is the day." Fredric mutters. He was laying the chair, smoking his cigar. He coughs. "The end is near."

"Isn't that what you're wanted?" A teenage boy says. He was lying against the wall, staying in the shadow.

The light from outside glowed, revealing the boy's face. He looks awfully similar to Hayato and was probably around the same age. The face was similar even the gray eyes. But he has dark brown hair which was styled differently. He has short layered hair with side swept bangs. He was wearing classic converses, dark skinny jeans and a burnout red and orange striped tee top with a black blazer. He was wearing a golden ring engraved by a dragon around it. The stone was bright sky blue gem. It was really noticeable even in the dark.

Fredric stared at the boy's ring. "Hayate, don't get involved." He orders him.

The boy named Hayate shrugs his shoulders. "Of course…it would be bad if the Vongola saw me."

-

The following day:

It was silent. Namimori was a ghost town. The sky was grey covered by the darkest of clouds. All of the mobsters were out, surrounding the town. Tsuna and Reborn waited for the De Rossi to come. Finally, a sudden loud noise came. All of the men were there at the appointed places.

"Remember Tsuna, this is your show. You're the boss." Reborn declares.

Tsuna nods. "I know. Everybody…please live after this battle…" He says to them. They were all lined up beside each other along with their box animals next to them.

Gokudera laughs. "Of course Juudaime!!!"

"Baseball season is coming up. I have to live to be in that." Yamamoto puts on his usual grin.

"Fight to the extreme!!!!" Ryohei shouts.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari scowls.

"Lambo-san is here." Lambo laughs uncontrollably.

"Mukuro-sama…about last night…" Chrome thought to herself.

"I understand Nagi. I will not help you…even though I want to." Mukuro says to her. "You want to prove yourself don't you? You don't have to. I already see you as a strong person."

"Mukuro-sama…I don't to be useless in this battle. I want to be strong." Chrome answers him.

"Where are they?" Tsuna wonders. He looks around but there no signs of the guardians. Could they be scatter around Namimori?

"Hello Vongola." Fredric greets them. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Gokudera yells.

Yamamoto looks up. "There on the screen." He points up on the tall building with the TV screen playing.

"There's no point in fighting in crowded areas so my guardians are around. So, good luck finding them and _me_." Fredric continues. "By the way, there is a nitrogen bomb around Namimori."

"What?" Everybody's faces turn.

"Hmm, we De Rossi are far from humble. Each one of the guardians has a key. Find all the keys and the password…which one of us has from Verde and your town will be saved. But if you failed, we including the citizens will all die. You have five hours. Hundreds of lives are in your hands, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Don't disappoint me." Fredric says before the com link disappears.

"That bastard!!!" Gokudera yells.

"Calm down Hayato." Bianchi says through the com link.

"Bianchi!!"

"Don't let him get to you. I know all of the locations of the De Rossi guardians."

"What?" Tsuna cries. "He told you?!"

"No…the locations were left on the kitchen table. I found it this morning. Nana says some pretty boy dropped it off." Bianchi answers him. "Tsuna…please stop my father before everybody dies."

"Bianchi-san…don't worry I won't let him hurt anyone." Tsuna says. "So tell my mom to make some delicious food for when I come back."

* * *

What will they do?! Can they find and defeat the De Rossi guardians before it's too late? Who is this "Hayate"?

Wait for the next chapter!!

Review!!!


	25. Shocker

Finally a new chapter!!! Sorry it took SO long. I had a bad case of writer's block...sucks right? ugh. Well anyway I'll hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"NO!!!" Tsuna cries. "I can't believe he did that?!"

"Tsuna you have to calm down. This is what he wants." Reborn hits him. "We have to split you guys up." He looks over at the guardians. "We have five locations. We need all of the keys. One of them has the password. It's safe to presume its Fredric. First location is at Namimori Middle. The Mist guardian is waiting there."

"I'm going there. Damn bastard trying to destroy my school. You have to be kidding me." Hibari groans.

"Ok, Chrome you go with him. Your illusionist skills will be needed." Reborn says.

Chrome nods. Hibari smirks. "Don't get in my way or I'll bite you to death." Chrome didn't say anything as she walks away from him. Hibari went after her going to the school.

Reborn smirks. "Their fight might be interesting." He turns to Tsuna and the others. "Now for the rest of you…"

-

"Finally, we're here." Hibari says. He stared at Namimori Middle in pride. The thought of defeating an enemy while destroying the school made Kyoya cringes. "Chrome…don't you _even_ think about destroying school property."

"Um…but it's going to get destroy no matter what we do." Chrome mentions.

Kyoya stood silent for a second. "You're right. Let's make the job clean and quick."

They walk inside the school looking for the De Rossi. Hibari opens the classroom doors but is unable to find anyone. Chrome stood behind him five meters away. She came up with a suggestion but didn't know if she should tell him. It could work but then again Hibari doesn't take orders or listen to others.

"Umm…Cloud-san?" Chrome crept up behind Hibari as he walks in a thirds' year classroom.

Hibari glares at her. "What do you want?"

"Umm…" Chrome says but notices a killer feeling. "At the board…" She points to board towards a woman who was sitting on the teacher's desk. Hibari immediately recognizes the woman.

"Yamazaki-sensei so you're the De Rossi I have to kill." Hibari puts himself in his stance. "I always hated you."

Yamazaki-sensei laughs. "Why would you hate me? I mean you're never in class to begin with!!" Yamazaki kicks the chair at Hibari. Kyoya splits the chair in half with his tonfa. "Let's roll. Cambio forma." Roll, Kyoya's hedge hodge, lights up in the air, forming into the Alaude's handcuffs. The handcuffs slip onto Kyoya's finger. "Chrome, get the fuck out of here. You're in the way." He looks at her seriously.

Chrome clenches her trident and glares back at Kyoya. "Cambio forma." Mukurou transforms into the Demon Spade's Evil Lens. "I'm a guardian too. You're not fighting alone."

Hibari stares at her determined face. "Fine but if you die then you die. Don't expect me to help you."

Chrome smiles at him. "Yes Cloud-san."

"Come get me boy." Yamazaki laughs. Hibari ran straight for her, grabbing her arm, handcuffing her.

"I'm not gonna let you off." Hibari pulls her towards him. Chrome flinches, "Cloud-san it's an illusion!!"

"What-"Hibari says before Yamazaki punches him.

"Cry my Sorrow Skull!!" She cries. The skull she was holding onto glows. Indigo mist spews out. It left off a strange sense. Hibari recognizes the smell.

"Shit it's a bomb!" Hibari grabs Chrome and duck cover. "What kind of illusionist uses a bomb?"

"Illusions can make anything out of nothing. The Sorrow Skull hears the cries of its owner and make anything to make the cries go away."

"So the skull is emo?" Hibari questions. "Whatever I can still defeat you." He stands up.

"You're a fool. For a guy who hates illusionists, today isn't your lucky day. You will die." Yamazaki smile. "Cry my-"

"No time for that!!" Hibari punches her down to the floor. "So you have to chant well I can make sure you never speak again!" Hibari dealt the final blow, killing her. "Finally…"

"Is that all?" Yamazaki laughs. She stabs Kyoya through the stomach. "How disappointing you are. I thought the strongest guardian would put more effort into this fight."

"Shut the fuck up." Hibari spits out blood. "I'll never die in the hands of your kind." Hibari elbows her. She flips him over, forming an illusion of a spiked floor. The spikes went through Kyoya's body, nearly breaking down his body. "You bitch." He says.

-

"Lambo-san is the best!!!" Lambo cries, sucking his lollipop. He laughs as he spots a boy walking up to him. "Hey boy who are you? Do you want to follow Lambo-san?" He chuckles.

Hayate kneel down to Lambo. "Lambo give me your 10 year bazooka."

"NO!! I don't use it!!" Lambo cries.

"I give you these bags of candies." Hayate waves the bags of sweets at Lambo's face.

"Here you go." He gave him. "Don't tell my boss."

"Don't worry I won't." Hayate stares at the bazooka. "Now to modify it…" He says as his ring glows.

-

Yamazaki looks over at Chrome. "Are you even worth the effort?" Yamazaki attacks Chrome with hellfire. Chrome dodges it easily. She holds her trident horizontally and out came demon bats. They attack Yamazaki, ripping off parts of her clothes and scarring her bare skin. "Seriously?" She laughs. "Cry Sorrow Skull!!" Smoke came out of the skull, casting away Chrome's sight. Chrome closes her eyes and swung her trident. She hits Yamazaki, breaking off her illusions. Kyoya was free but he lost a lot of blood.

"That took you a while!!!" He yells at Chrome. "God…you" He stares at Yamzaki. "Now I really want to kill you." His cuffs split into two. He handcuffs Yamazaki's hands. "Die now!!" He crushes her hands. Yamazaki screams of pain but she seems to enjoy it. She smiles at Kyoya, kicking him towards Chrome. He holds onto his cuffs ripping off her hands. But she grew it back with her illusions.

"Cloud-san, she still has the skull!!" Chrome says.

"Yeah I know. Is that thing stuck to her?" He wonders. "Calm down we have to think."

"I don't think that skull is the real one!!" Chrome says. "She has the Sorrow Skull but the one she was holing wasn't the real one. It's somewhere on her!!"

"You're telling me this now?!!" Hibari glares at her. "You should've told me that since the start if you have those lenses!!"

"I'm sorry but you look busy."

"In the future speak up or we'll die. God…you're so annoying." Hibari spits out blood. "Now where is the skull? You _can_ see it right?" He looks at her.

"Yes the skull is-AHH!!" She screams as Yamazaki grabs her.

Yamazaki looks at Chrome carefully. "So this is Mukuro's girl…hmm I thought he would have better taste than _this._ You really are nothing." Yamazaki stabs Chrome through her heart. "Your illusions are nothing compared to me. Your fake organs are a waste on you." Chrome's flames disappear as her box closes. She falls to the ground. Hibari catches her.

"I'm sorry." She cries. Hibari hears her heartbeat slowing beating and fading away.

"No…don't die like this." He orders her but as Chrome's eyes were closing she smiles.

"I am useless am I?" She quietly says before closing her eyes.

Yamazaki laughs. "Yes you are!! No useless being is worth being in the mob."

"Shut the fuck up!!" Hibari's flames grew bigger.

"Don't take your anger out of me boy. I was doing her a favor." Yamazaki glares at him. "Now to destroy the ring and to take care of you..." As she walks towards Hibari, he faintly hears Chrome's heartbeat.

-

Chrome wakes up surrounded by the flowers. "This place!!" She stands up to see the world she and Mukuro built. Mukuro was beside Chrome.

"Chrome hush you're dying." He quietly whispers caressing her cheek.

"But why am I…" Chrome cries.

"Someone is here to save you. I'm sorry I am not the one to do it." Mukuro says.

"What are you talking about?" She questions him.

"You know how to defeat her so you are the one who will fight her."

"But I'm-"

"Yes I know. _Time_ is a complex matter but it's on our side." Mukuro smirks at her. Chrome looks over his shoulder seeing someone similar walking towards them.

"That's-"Chrome says, shocked of the presence of another person in the world.

-

Yamazaki cries as the skull glows. "Kill him my Sorrow Skull." The skull opens its mouth as the smoke came out. The smoke rises up and began forming into a large monster. "Kill him now!!" The smoke monster strikes his arm at Hibari. Hibari was unable to move due the lost of blood. He stares at Chrome's face.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Hibari kisses Chrome's forehead. A flash of light came towards them. Hibari stares at the window shocked of what was coming towards him.

Yamazaki's mouth drops. "Is that a bazooka!!?" She cries. The bazooka blasts straight through the wall, destroying the school.

Hibari coughs because of the smoke. "Who's the fucking idiot that destroyed my school?!"

"That guy…why did he do that?" She stares at the broken wall. "Well at least now I can kill you." She ran towards Hibari calling out her Sorrow Skull. The skull transforms into a sword as she was prepared to strike Hibari. _BAM!!_ The sword was blown away transforming back into a skull. Yamazaki's eyes filled with shock. "You're-"She says before getting blown away.

Hibari stood in shock of the figure in front of him. She was tall and lean wearing a black jacket over a strapless purple belt white striped dress. Her long purple hair moves as she kicks her signature black boots. She swung her trident around as the mist was disappearing. She smiles at Hibari. "Kyoya are you alright?"

"Chrome?" Hibari asks. "But you're an adult…"

Chrome chuckles. "You're still the same Kyoya. You're always dense about the situation." She looks at Yamazaki. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the Chrome you know but from 10 years in the future."

* * *

Chrome from TYL!!!!! Review!!!


	26. TYL Chrome

"Ten years from the future? How did you…" Hibari says in shock. _This is Chrome from the future? She looks different but in a good way…_ Chrome chuckles at him. "Well thank you Kyoya." Hibari glares at her. _She can read my mind huh…_he looks up at Chrome. "Explain yourself. Chrome was about to die but then you show up."

Chrome laughs. "Time is very complicated but I have no time to explain well not yet anyway." She looks at Yamazaki. "All I have to do is defeat you right?"

Yamazaki stares evilly at Chrome. "Don't get so confident there. You may be older but I nearly killed the younger you. Are you any different from your weak younger self? I think not."

"Ten years can change a person especially the Vongola guardians. Everybody changed when time passed by." The room burst into flames. "So I guess you better not think I'm the same girl from ten years. That would be an insult." She flips a strand of hair over her shoulders. In a split second she punches Yamazaki through the wall, breaking the pipes. She flips her trident around and slams it into the floor. Water from the pipes evaporates into air. The air dances around Chrome's body. She incites an incantation and the air went inside Yamazaki. Yamazaki started choking and her veins pop. Chrome walks up to her.

Yamazaki laughs. "Did you think a mere illusion can stop me?! Cry my sorrow skull, destroy every illusions!! HAHAHA now you're done for!!!"

"Why is that?" Chrome asks.

"The skull can make or destroy illusions!! As I recall, your illusionary organs are vital to your life!! Without it, you're pretty much dead!" Yamazaki stands up. "10 years did nothing for you!! You're a fool to fight with the De-"Chrome binds Yamazaki with chains. "Real illus…that's impossible!!"

"I'm a fool? Please, you're the fool. For starters, you are too pompous and arrogant to even realize the difference between us. The chains are bind from a demon unleashed from hell. You cannot break free. And your so called sorrow skull…yes it can destroy my illusionary organs but I have some bad news for you. My organs are real. I just got them recently." Spikes went through Yamazaki's body. "It's true that Chrome Dokuro is dependent on Mukuro but she is not useless." Chrome walks up to Yamazaki and thrusts her hand through her stomach. "But I'm not truly Chrome Dokuro am I?" She pulls out a golf-sized skull out of Yamazaki's stomach.

"So that's the Sorrow Skull…" Hibari says.

Chrome smiles. "Something so small is indeed powerful. But you weren't a match for me." The skull disperses into black smoke, leaving only a key behind. "One down, four more to go…" She looks over at Hibari. "Now I may answer your questions Kyoya."

Hibari glares at her. "I never recall giving you permission to call me Kyoya."

"Ah but your older self did!" Chrome says. "Our relationship is _much_ closer in the future."

"Ugh I don't want to know but…" Hibari gives Chrome a slight smirk. "How the _hell_ you end up like that?"

Chrome giggles. "I knew you would ask me that." She sits down on a nearby chair. "The answer is easy. I broaden my horizons."

Hibari began sensing a weird feeling around Chrome. _This is clearly not Chrome Dokuro._ Chrome sighs. "Well is that all?" She got up from the chair. "We need to find the other guardians. I have some important information for them."

"Stop right there." Hibari holds up his weapon. "Where is Chrome the one from this time?"

"Don't worry Kyoya she's ok." Chrome smiles. Hibari scoffs, pretending he didn't care. "She's currently getting treatment in the future. Luckily I was in the hospital at the time. She isn't alone. Your older self is there too."

"I got injured?"

"Hahaha no." Chrome chuckles. "You were there taking care of your wife."

Hibari almost lost his composure. "I got married? To whom?"

"TSK TSK Kyoya. You shouldn't pry into your future. I thought you should have learned your lesson from Irie." Hibari ignores her. Chrome claps her hands two times. "Ok well the show is over. It's time for the next act!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're still the same Kyoya." Chrome walks off. She stops and turns around giving him a wide grin. "Didn't I tell you? We have to find the other guardians. I have a message."

"From who?"

"From the boss of course…" Chrome flips her hair away from her face.

"Tsuna?"

"Yes…now can we go or are you still sad about the school being half-gone?" Chrome teases.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death." He threatens Chrome. He cringes. _She's not even blinking. She's not even scared of me. Her presence even reminds me of Mukur- oh god now I hate my thoughts…damn it stupid HIM. I don't want to deal the girl version of him. I'm already in a pissed off mood._

"You should really be in anger management Kyoya. You are a danger to society." Chrome says as she walks forward. Hibari rolls his eyes, completely forgetting that Chrome can read his mind. This is now of the reasons why he hate illusionists.

As they walk away from the school Hibari couldn't help but wonder. What happened in the future? Did he gone soft or is he stills the same? He knows the future changed because of them but things can go either way. _As long Namimori Middle is still standing I'm good._

"Maybe I should tell him Namimori Middle was burned down recently." Chrome quietly says making sure Kyoya didn't hear that. She glances back at Kyoya who glares back at her. _What the hell she wants?_ She looks away and continues walking forward.

Kyoya Hibari always likes the silence but today was kind of off. With Chrome walking a few steps ahead of him, Hibari got bored. She wasn't trying to make conversation with him or anything. She just continues walking. "So in the future," Hibari says, breaking off the silence, "Is Tsuna still a coward?"

"Nope. He's one the most respected men in the mafia, including the rest of the guardians." Chrome answers him.

"So…my wife…is she weak?" Hibari asks slowly.

"Hmm funny story actually," Chrome chuckles, "Before the Ninth died, he left behind one order for the Tenth guardians." Hibari was intrigued. "Due to the high rate of mobsters dying before the age of 30, all guardians must be married and/or have a child before the age of 25!" Hibari stares blankly at her. Chrome chuckles as she read his thoughts. "Yeah funny story right? Boss was scared out of his mind when he heard that. As I recall he was 18 when he got married. I remembered that day. He was freaking out literally. It was until Madeline and Reborn threatened to kill him in a million pieces; he got up to married his wife. As least my wedding was normal."

Hibari slightly chuckles but acts brooding when Chrome looks at him. Hibari stares at the diamond ring on Chrome's wedding finger. Chrome gently touches her ring. Hibari picks up his pace and walks past her, ignoring her completely._I can't believe she married a douche like HIM. _"Huh…interesting."She says.

* * *

So what do you think so far?

Next chapter: De Rossi Guardian vs. Vongola Guardian!! I just need to think of who should fight next. Wait...WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD FIGHT NEXT? Review!!!


	27. Something fishy

"I wonder what happened at the school." Tsuna looks at the smoke coming from the school. "There was a very loud explosion."

"We don't have time for walking around." Reborn hits him. "We have to find the rest of the De Rossi and get the keys."

"Something is very odd." Gokudera says. Everybody stops to looks at him.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asks.

"I'm an expert at bombs but I never heard a bomb like that. There are wires and timers but not keys."

"Verde did make it." Tsuna says.

"But Verde usually make bombs shaped as animals. Gokudera is right. Something odd is going around and I don't like the smell of it." Reborn puts on a serious face.

Tsuna shudders. "Let's go find the others. Hibari-san should be at the school?"

Gokudera looks up. "Maddie should be nearby! She probably knows." He dials his cell phone.

Yamamoto nudges Tsuna. "Hey are you worried?" He looks at Tsuna.

Tsuna gives him a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to Gokudera-kun's father. That's why I'm asking you. If you don't want to do it then you don't have to." Yamamoto adds.

"But Reborn and everybody says I have to kill him. If I don't listen to them then…" He puts on a scared look.

"I know it's tradition to kill off the boss but you can't kill Gokudera-kun's father." He says.

Tsuna looks at Reborn who wasn't paying attention _at least_ to everybody else. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You know how we were told Gokudera-kun's father "killed" his mother right?" He says. Ryohei's ear grows bigger. "That wasn't the truth. Future Bianchi-san told Gokudera-kun the truth about the accident."

"So what really happened?" Tsuna says, intrigued.

"Gokudera-kun's father actually proposed to Gokudera-kun's mother but she rejected him. She was going to die soon due to an illness. Gokudera-kun's father loved her and Gokudera-kun too."

"How did you hear this?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah!" Ryohei says loudly. Yamamoto and Tsuna shushed him. They look at Gokudera who was apparently getting yelled at.

"Madeline-san told me." Yamamoto whispers. Tsuna and Ryohei gasp. They couldn't believe it. "Gokudera-kun told her and she told me."

"Why you?" Ryohei says, being a little offended.

"Because she was worried about Gokudera-kun," Yamamoto nods. "Gokudera doesn't care about whether or not his father is going to die. He should at least care."

"Yeah but we can't tell him that. He's too stingy." Ryohei mutters.

Tsuna sighs. "The truth is I don't to fight him either but the war can't end unless one of us dies. What should we do!!!!?" He cries.

Reborn glares at him. "You idiot. This war can't end until one of you is dead. Do you want to die?"

"But maybe there is a way!" Tsuna protests.

"Gokudera's father is a ruthless man. You're a crybaby. You think he'll listen to you?" Reborn raises a brow.

"He should listen to Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto mentions.

"No it wouldn't work. Gokudera is okay with his father dying for the sake of Tsuna." Reborn says.

"So this is my entire fault?" Tsuna wonders. Everybody nods.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Gokudera yells out.

Tsuna flinches. "Um…we're-"

_BOOM!_

Everybody turns around to see the top of a nearby building crumbles to the street. Gunshots were firing nonstop. Gokudera recognizes the voice yelling.

"Maddie!!" Gokudera yells. Out of the smoke they see Madeline running and shooting.

"You idiot! What are you doing just standing there?!!" She yells at them. They look at the figure behind her. It was a tall black man with built muscles.

"It's Vienna the de Rossi Cloud Guradian!!!" Tsuna cries. Everybody got into gear mode. They summons their rings and Nuts, Uri, Koijirou, Jirou and Kangaryu's ring forms were gone. They stand next to them ready to fight.

"Cambia form!" They all yell.

Gokudera shoots several storm arrows at Vienna while Ryohei came from behind and punches Vienna. Vienna jumps into the air. Gokudera smirks. Tsuna was ready for his x-burner and blasts it to Vienna. Vienna ran straight into the ground. Yamamoto strikes Vienna a deadly blow. Blood spurts out.

"Wow you guys actually learned how to work together." Madeline claps.

""What's that supposed to mean?" Gokudera sneers.

"You guys always fought one-on-one. That doesn't work sometimes." Madeline looks at Reborn who tips his hat. Tsuna quickly remembers about how they lost to Reborn and Madeline. He groans.

"YAHH!!!!!" Vienna yells. "DO YOU THINK THAT WAS ENOUGH!!!!?" He grabs his Judgment. The gun multiples into two.

Madeline smirks. "Do you think two guns will be enough?" She reloads her guns. "You guys can leave I got it here."

"You can't fight him!" Tsuna cries.

"Watch me." She says. Her sky flames quickly grow and cover her entire body. "_This is a gun fight._ Do not get involve!"

Reborn smiles. "Tsuna aren't we going to the school?" Tsuna nods. Everybody retreats. Tsuna looks at Madeline. Madeline gives him a smug look. "Do not act like a worried husband Tsuna. It doesn't suit you."

"What?" Tsuna blushes. "I'm not acting like anything!" His face turns redder.

Gokudera looks at him. "Juudaime…" He mutters as they ran away.

Madeline looks at Yamamoto. "You're still here."

"Vienna is also a mist user right?" He says. "The one we fought was the illusion."

Madeline grins. "So you're the only one who noticed? You're stronger than I thought."

"I also dealt with mist types." Yamamoto remembers his fight with Genkishi.

"But you're wrong on one thing Takeshi." Madeline calls him out.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Vienna is not real. Everything is controlled by Judgment."

Yamamoto's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"Cloud flames can absorb other flames. Judgment does the same thing." Madeline holds up her gun. "Judgment has been absorbing Vienna's life from the start. Vienna is a zombie now."

"So I have to weaken the flames right?"

"Are you up to it?" Madeline asks.

"Stop talking! It's time to fight!" Vienna shouts.

"You poor thing." Madeline shoots him in the legs. "Now!!" She shouts.

Yamamoto disappears instantly. Rain flames fall on Vienna as the blood comes out. Yamamoto appears again. "Shajiku no Ame!!" He charges forward and attacks Vienna with a thrust. Yamamoto's flames grew stronger by the second, weakening Vienna's flame. Before he could blink, Yamamoto saw Vienna's true self. Vienna's true form was an old man with wrinkles. He drops his gun. He begins to fall apart, turning into sand. The sand blows away from Yamamoto's face.

"What was that?" Yamamoto wonders.

"Judgment sucked the living day light out of him. He would have died no matter what if Judgment fell out of his hands." Madeline assures him. "Come on we must meet up with the others."

"Are you always this ruthless?" He asks her.

Madeline nods her head. "It's part of the job." She says.

XXX

"How happened here?" Tsuna cries. They stare at the collapsed building. "Hibari-san is going to kill me!!"

"Don't worry Juudaime! It's not your fault. Hibari-san probably did it." Gokudera assures him.

"He's still going to bite me to death." Tsuna groans.

Reobrn blinks. "Tsuna gets down!!" He orders. Tsuna falls down. Lightning bolts fly down to the school, completely destroying it.

"NO!!!" Tsuna cries.

He looks up to see Schyuler. Schyuler was standing on top of the next building. He yawns. "This is so boring." He looks down to see the Vongola. "Oh Vongola-san. Hello!!!" He says.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone?" Gokudera wonders.

Ryohei shrugs his shoulders. "Who knows?"

"Vongola I have nothing against you but I have to fight you." He yells out.

Tsuna chuckles. "Let's see if you'll get a chance. X- burner!!!" Schuyler jumps to the ground. He grabs out his Sword of Lightning and strikes a wave of sounds to Tsuna. "My ears!" Tsuna cries. _There is a buzzing sound. What is going on?_

"The art of science." Schyuler yawns. "Bolt, get him." He says.

"What the-"Tsuna blinks to see a manta ray coming straight at him. He ducks. "That was an animal box! How?" He looks at Schyuler. "Who is this guy?"

"The name's Schyuler. Duh." He rubs his green stone ring on his jacket, wiping the dust off. "Rise Bolt." The manta ray started to grow. Soon it was as tall as a truck.

"Don't let it touch you!" Gokudera shouts. "It'll electrocute you!!"

"Too late it grazed me." Ryohei cries. "Damn it stings." He looks at his burnt arm. Kangaryu started to heal his arm.

Gokudera points his G-Archery at the manta ray and blasts several flame arrows at the body. Bolt screams. Schyuler strikes Gokudera before he could even blink.

"Animal abuse is a crime." He states before stabbing Gokudera in the stomach. _POW!_ A hand sent Schyuler flying to the other side. Gokudera looks up to see Hibari. Hibari looks at Gokudera's injury.

"Tch how pathetic." He says loudly. Gokudera glares him a look.

Tsuna looks over at Hibari. "Hibari-san!" He says happily. Hibari glares him an evil look. Tsuna looks behind to see the school that was destroyed. "It was not my fault." He whimpers.

"I'll bite you to death." He holds up his weapon.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Bolt screams.

"Defeat it before it goes crazy." Reborn orders them. Bolt was growing bigger by the second. He was absorbing the electric power of the telephone lines. It was making it stronger.

"What should we do?" Tsuna cries.

"Easy." Chrome appears. Tsuna's eyes widen. She grabs her trident firmly. She closes her eyes and let her mind wander. Soon a huge gate appears. It has metal doors and electric barbwires on the stone walls. The door opens and a gush of wind comes out. Bolt was getting swept by the wind. Chrome opens her eyes and thrusts her trident into the core of Bolt. It screams of pain as it was dissolving. Chrome's trident absorbs the electricity. The particles that were left behind swept inside the gate. The door closes as the gate was breaking down into little pieces. It continues breaking down until it forms into a small cube which rest nicely on Chrome's hand. The manta ray was gone.

"Chrome is that you? What happened?" Tsuna asks.

"It's the Chrome from 10 years in the future." Hibari says openly. "She has a message for you from your older self."

"For the Juudaime from the Juudaime?!" Gokudera exclaims.

"Yes." Chrome states. She turns around to look at Tsuna. Tsuna gulps of Chrome's adult look. "This may shock you."

"Please tell us!" Tsuna cries.

"I'm from your world so the news will be kind of odd." Chrome declares. Tsuna shakes his head, wanting Chrome to tell him. "Fine I tell you. Boss, this war was never supposed to happen."

* * *

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	28. The Truth

_"__It's the Chrome from 10 years in the future." Hibari says openly. "She has a message for you from your older self."_

_"For the Juudaime from the Juudaime?!" Gokudera exclaims._

_"Yes." Chrome states. She turns around to look at Tsuna. Tsuna gulps of Chrome's adult look. "This may shock you."_

_"Please tell us!" Tsuna cries._

_"I'm from your world so the news will be kind of odd." Chrome declares. Tsuna shakes his head, wanting Chrome to tell him. "Fine I tell you. Boss, this war was never supposed to happen."_

XXX

Everybody was silent of the news. Reborn looks at Chrome. She was not kidding around. _This is troublesome._ He thinks to himself. "Explain yourself." Reborn orders her. "What do you mean this war was never supposed to happen?"

Chrome takes a deep breath. "From what I recall, Boss never fought against Gokudera's father."

"What?!" Everybody cries.

"After we came back from the future, Gokudera-kun went to Venice to see his father. They made up and the feud between our two families was over." Chrome continues, "Gokudera-kun's father was grateful to Tsuna for bringing his son back to him."

"That's how the feud was over? It wouldn't be over that quickly." Reborn adds.

"Yes that is true. Nobody accepted what Gokudera-kun's father did so the family broke up. They said that Fredric didn't have the authority since he's not the real boss. But there were some people who supported Fredric. Rival mafia families used it to their advantage. The family was later destroyed." Chrome finished saying.

"What happened to my father?" Gokudera asks.

"Your father died of cancer. That's why he wanted to spend the time he has left with you."

"So that's mean he have cancer now." Gokudera realizes. He clenches his fists.

"So what changed?" Tsuna asks. "If the Vongola was supposed to make up with the De Rossi then why are we fighting?"

"Boss, there have been reports of these changes in my time." Chrome says.

"Like what?" Tsuna asks.

"Well, some people have been disappearing and people who are died are now somehow alive." Chrome mentions. "Have anyone important died in this time during the war?"

"The Vongola ninth generation mist guardian is dead." Reborn says.

"APOLLO-SENSEI IS DEAD?!!" Chrome shouts. She holds her trident tightly. She begins shaking.

Reborn takes note of her shaking. _Something bad must have happened._ "Tell me the truth Chrome."

Chrome looks up. She was about to cry. Hibari takes a few steps towards her. "Apollo-sensei is the one who taught me everything about illusions. Because of him, I got away from Mukuro-sama. He was the one who pushed me to the life I have now. Because of him, I…" Tears glide down on Chrome's cheeks. She stops talking as she wipes away the tears. "How did he die?"

"A De Rossi guardian killed him." Reborn says quietly.

"I'm surprised someone other than Kai-san defeated him." She laughs nervously.

Hibari looks at Schyuler. He holds up his tonfa. "Why don't we get some answers from him?" Everboyd looks at Schyuler.

"You're right." Reborn tips his hat. "He has an animal box. They were supposed to be gone since we defeated him." Leon transforms into a gun. "Tell me everything." He says with an evil grin.

"I'm not telling you anything." Schyuler declares.

"Fine then I won't hurt you." Leon transform back. Schyuler sighs. "I let Carlos deal with you." Schyuler almost chokes.

XXX

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Schyuler's screams came out of the room. Everybody flinches.

"Do we have time for this?" Tsuna asks.

"What are you going to throw up?" Reborn raises a brow. "You can go inside since you're the boss."

"I wouldn't." Madeline adds. "Carlos and Kai are both in there." She shudders. "They're a scary bunch."

"We must get some answers from him." The Ninth recalls."Where is Lambo?" He looks around. Everybody looks around to see the cow boy gone.

"I don't remember."

"He was with us?"

"I really don't care."

"You guys!!" Tsuna looks at his friends. He looks at his watch. "How much time do we have until the bomb goes off?"

"An hour left." Sonny looks at his watch.

"I'm surprised we have time to stand around." Leo shrugs. "I thought we're supposed to find Sarah and Fredric."

"They're not really our enemy." Chrome says.

"Yeah in _your_ time," Leo recalls. "Do we have their location? We should send everybody to Fredric." He looks at Chrome. "If what you said is true then there is a chance there won't be bloodshed."

"Fredric loves his son." Chrome tells him. "He just wants Gokudera-kun to acknowledge him."

"Are you okay?" Madeline tugs Gokudera's sleeve.

"I'm alright." He looks away. "Are you sure?" He asks Chrome.

Chrome nods her head. "Yes I'm sure."

"I do admit, something odd has been going on since the battle started." Leo mentions. Hibari walks away, going towards the door. "Hey where are you going?"

Hibari glares at him. "I'm going to find the kid who blew up the school!"

"Wasn't that you?" Tsuna cries.

"I'll bite him to death." Hibari declares.

"Shouldn't someone stop him?" Madeline whispers. "Say something."

"Don't go!" Tsuna orders but Hibari didn't listens.

"You can't leave!" Gokudera tells him.

"Hibari you idiot!!" Ryohei exclaims.

"Don't make him more pissed off." Yamamoto looks at them.

Hibari glares evilly at them. "I'll bite you all to death after I get the kid."

"Kyoya, if you keep saying that, people will think you're gay." Chrome says out of the blue. Hibari froze. He looks at her.

"She's dead." All of the boys say.

"She got guts." Madeline also says.

"You…" Hibari speaks.

"We don't have time to deal with your school obsession. We have bigger troubles to deal with. You can beat up the boy later _if_ you can find him. As I recall Kyoya, you can't do anything expect fighting."

"Wow." He says. "Just go back to future Chrome Dokuro." Hibari closes the door.

"Likewise." Chrome smiles at him. He looks away from her.

Everybody looks at them. "Um…"

"We're done." Carlos opens the door. "He's ready to speak." He looks at Tsuna. Tsuna nods. He slowly walks inside. Reborn pushes him inside.

"You slowpoke." Reborn calls him. They went inside to see a bloodied up Schyuler. "Talk now." Reborn smirks at him.

Schyuler looks at Carlos who eyes him. "I'm from the year 2028. I was sent to this time 3 years ago."

"What?!" Everybody cries.

"Just like I thought. Time have something to do with this." Reborn chuckles to himself. "Speak."He orders Schyuler.

"I was sent to stop someone." Schyuler says.

"You mean kill right?"

He nods his head. "Yes. I do not have any details on the matter. My orders were plain and simple."

"Which was…?"

"Kill the boy name Hayate." Schyuler says.

Carlos looks at Gokudera. "Do you mean Hayato?"

"No the name was _Hayate_. Total difference."

"What did this Hayate do?"

"He will destroy this world by disrupting the time." Schyuler looks at Tsuna. "He's the one who started this war."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asks.

Reborn tips his head. "If he started the war then that means he is…"

"Yes." Schyuler nods his head. "He's the holder of the Sky Wish which means he's the true boss of the De Rossi."

"No wonder. Fredric can't do anything if the Sky Boss came back." The ninth says. "All the power will go straight to him. So he started the war?"

"Yes. He hides in the shadows. Only Yamazaki and Fredric knew of him. The others were in the dark. From what I heard and seen, he's pretty close with Fredric since he looks a little bit like the Prince over there."

"So is he from the future too?" Leo asks.

"Who knows? Maybe he is or maybe he's not. Either way, he's bent on destroying the Vongola. He's pretty strong. You can't beat him."

"We can try."Tsuna answers him. He looks at everybody. "We must stop this Hayate to save everybody."

"Someone is thinking like a boss." The Ninth smiles.

"What? No!! I'm not a boss!" Tsuna blushes.

"You don't have to lie." Reborn says. "You're burning with sensation."

"I'm not!!!" Tsuna's face turns even redder.

XXX

"One hour left." Hayate says while looking out the window. "I wonder how long it will take for the Vongola to find this place."

"You bastard!!" A voice calls out. Hayate looks glumly at Sarah. She holds up her orb. "You killed Yamazaki!!"

"TYL Chrome killed her. I just helped her." Hayate points out.

"Why did you help them? They're our enemy!" Sarah yells at him.

In a quick second, Hayate stops her from stabbing him. "You think you can stop me? I'm the De Rossi boss now. I'll make that bomb goes off no matter what! So do you want to live or do you want to die?" Hayate stares at her.

"So this is what the De Rossi family ends up as? We have disgraced our ancestors." Sarah looks away from.

Hayate chuckles. "We learned from our ancestors so I guess everybody is to blame. If a parent drinks a lot then the kid will drink a lot. If your parents are spoiled then there's a high chance their children will be spoil. That's life. We follow the chain that binds our fate."

"And you want to break it?" Fredric says as he walks in. "Do you want to change your fate Hayate?"

"Hmm." Hayate smirks. He looks back at the window. He stares at NamiMiddle. In a fit of rage he punches the glass. Sarah gasps. He continues to stare at the window. "In order to save my friends, I'll do anything which includes destroying the world."


	29. The boy named Hayate

**I can't believe this story is almost over!! *cries* Only one more chapter to go before the end. Please review!!!**

* * *

"_And you want to break it?" Fredric says as he walks in. "Do you want to change your fate Hayate?"_

"_Hmm." Hayate smirks. He looks back at the window. He stares at NamiMiddle. In a fit of rage he punches the glass. Sarah gasps. He continues to stare at the window. "In order to save my friends, I'll do anything which includes destroying the world."_

XXX

"You're a crazy bastard you know!!" Sarah yells at him.

Hayate ignores her. "Fredric, do what you want. You're free. You have nothing that ties you with the De Rossi now. You can go back to your old life now."

"What is he talking about?" Sarah looks at Fredric.

Fredric sighs. "You know I was never truly with the De Rossi, Sarah. I was originally sided with the Vongola until I realized where my Flame of Chaos came from. The De Rossi never takes no for an answer. I lost all my comrades because of my power. I wonder if my old family will ever take me back."

"Don't worry, if this bomb goes off you have nothing to worry about. You can stop going by Fredric since it's not your real name." Hayate says, still looking at Namimori Middle. He looks back at Sarah. "You can leave now. I have no need for someone like you."

"What? I'm the best." Sarah glares at him.

"The Vongola guardians are 10 times stronger than you. Even the little cow boy can defeat you." He points to Lambo eating a chocolate fudge sundae.

"Why do we even have him?" Fredric looks at Lambo. "I know he's leverage but it's not worth it."

"The Tenth cares a lot about his family no matter how annoying they are." Hayate answers him.

"You seem to know a lot." Fredric questions him. "It's like you know him."

Hayate chuckles. "Maybe I do know him."

Fredric raises a brow. "What is that supposed to be?"

"You'll know…in time." He looks back at Namimori Middle.

Sarah and Fredric walk outside the hotel room leaving Lambo alone with Hayate.

"Why does he keep looking at Namimori Middle?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know." Fredric answers.

"You're the one who brought him in!" She whispers loudly.

"No…he was the one who found me." Fredric looks back at the doors. "I don't know why but I feel a connection to him."

"Do you have another kid?" Sarah asks bluntly. "He does look like your son."

Fredric glares at her. "No I didn't and you're being rude to your boss."

"_Your?"_

"Don't you remember? I'm out of here." Fredric smirks. "I'm finally free from this wretched family."

"You're a disgrace."

"At least I'm honest." Fredric walks away from her.

"Something is off with this Hayate kid." She says. She calls out her men. "Find out about him. I want to know everything before that bomb goes off."

XXX

"So Chrome-san…" Tsuna looks at her nervously. "How's everybody from the future?"

"Good." Chrome says.

"What about me?"

"You're alive." She says bluntly.

"Ohh…"

"Chrome-san!!" Ryohei shouts.

Chrome smiles at him. "Yes?"

"So…in…the…future…did I get married?"

"Everybody did." She answers him. Everybody looks at her in shock.

Tsuna smiles. _I'll hope I marry Kyoko-san and live a nice life. Yes that will be nice. I have nothing to do with the mafia anymore._ He looks at Madeline. _Wait! Is my marriage with Madeline-san still on?_

Madeline senses him staring at her. She glares at him. "_What?"_

"Nothing!!!" Tsuna cries. Everybody looks at him.

Chrome chuckles. "Boss I think you still need work with the ladies." She whispers into his ears.

Tsuna laughs nervously. "Really then…"

"Juudaime is there anything wrong?" Hayato asks. Tsuna shakes his head no.

"I'll wonder if I'll play pro baseball in the future." Yamamoto wonders.

"I wonder if I'll become a pro boxer!!" Ryohei shouts.

"Why don't you idiots worry about the present before worrying about the future?" Gokudera yells at them.

"Like you got anything figure out." Madeline calls out.

Gokudera blushes. "Shut up!!" He walks faster.

"Gokudera-kun!!" Tsuna calls out. He runs up to him. Yamamoto and Ryohei join him. "what's wrong with you?"

"Che it's nothing Juudaime." He brushes off. He looks at Madeline. She catches him looking at her. She started to speak but Gokudera turns around to keep walking. "Jeez where is my stupid father anyway?! Making us look for him…che…I'll kill him for playing us!!"

"Gokudera-kun…"

"Don't worry Tsuna." Madeline touches his shoulder. "He always has his guard up. It's how he is. He's probably happy his father isn't truly the Vonogla's enemy."

Tsuna nods his head. "Ah…yes." He looks around. "So where would the De Rossi be?" He looks up at the tall white building.

"Up there." Yamamoto points to the top of the building. They look up to see Hayate standing on top of the building. He was wearing a black leather jacket, an orange hoodie along with dark trousers. He pulls his hood up, concealing half of his face. His ring glistens.

"He's coming." Reborn declares.

As his ring glows, a skateboard appears out of nowhere. He grabs it and skates down the building. Everybody looks up in surprise. In a split second, the skateboard changes shape. The board extends to a feet longer and widens at the edge. Orange flames pop out from the behind, expanding to a big flame. Gokudera pulls out his arrow. He starts shooting at Hayate but he dodges every one of them. Hayate does a 360 and land safely on the ground. The skateboard disappears but the flames remain.

"So this is Hayate." Reborn says.

"Hello Vongola." Hayate greets them. Everybody have their guard up. "The name is Hayate but I guess you already knew that."

"Are you the one who blew up the school?" Hibari demands. Hayate smirks as he nods his head. He was quick as the wind Hibari was. As soon he heard the answer he immediately attacks Hayate. Hayate blocks his punch and returns it. "I'll bite you to death."

"Good luck with that." Hayate says. "So am I fighting all of you or is this fight one-on-one?"

"Don't kid around." Hibari tells him.

Tsuna nods. "Yes we will-"

"I'll defeat you here and now!!" Hibari cuts him.

He slams his ring into the box hole. Roll comes out. Hibari summons cambia form. A pair of handcuffs swings around his finger. He hits Hayate and handcuffs his hand. Hayate pulls Hibari forward and kicks him. His ring shines a bright sky blue. In his hand, a red and black chain sickle. He swings the chain around. He pulls the chain back to him, cutting Hibari.

Hibari looks at his cuts. "Wow. You're not a weakling after all. I'm intrigued."

"I learned from the best." Hayate chuckles.

He swings the chain around. Hibari blocks his attacks with his tonfa. Hayate's ring glows again. Reborn focuses on the ring. Several long hilt swords appear at several points surrounding Hibari. Hayate pulls his chain into a star shape around the swords. He pulls tightly. The swords pull toward. Hibari blocks the sword away, sending them off to the air. Hayate grabs one of the swords. He flips in the air, landing a strike to Hibari. But before Hibari could face his way, Yamamoto stops the attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growls.

"I believe I saved your life Hibari-san." Yamamoto laughs. "Can I take over? After all, he is a swordsman. Hahaha."

Hibari looks at him seriously. He nods, giving him his approval. Yamamoto smirks. He holds up his four swords as it basks in the flame. He strikes the long sword hitting Hayate. Hayate jumps. His hood falls down, showing his face. Chrome gasps. His ring glows again. The swords and the chain sickle disappear. In his hands, a long katana with a black cross hilt shrouds in flames. He holds the sword parallel to his arm. The curved blade turns outward.

"Beccata di Rondine!!" Yamamoto shouts as he thrusts his blade multiple times with one hand.

Hayate dodges some and blocks others. Hayate steps back and holds his sword up. "Samidare." He says silently. Yamamoto's eyes widen. Hayate slashes diagonally but stops midway to switch hands. He clashes with Yamamoto.

"That's the fifth form of Shigure Soen!!" He shouts. "Where did you learn that?" Hayate only smiles, not answering him. "Answer me!!"

"Don't lose your cool Takeshi Yamamoto." Hayate tells him. His ring glows again. He blocks an attack from Hibari with a trident. He stares at him. "I thought you were out."

"Only temporary." Hibari says.

"Tsuna did you see what's happening?" Reborn asks.

"Yes. Weapons have been showing up out of nowhere!" Tsuna cries. "How?"

"It's the Sky Wish Juudaime." Gokudera whispers. "We have to stop him immediately."

"Yeah." Ryohei adds in. "We have to fight him too."

Tsuna nods. Ryohei opens his box and out came his boxing gear. "Now it's my time to the extreme!!"

Hayate looks at him. He slightly laughs. His ring glows again. A swirl of wind comes out around him. Hibari and Yamamoto back away. They look up to see Hayate wearing orange boxing gloves and protective gear.

Ryohei laughs. "Now we're fighting to the extreme!!!"

"Nope it's just you." Hayate says. Ryohei blinks as he sees Hayate right in front of his eyes. Hayate punches Ryohei across to Yamamoto. His gear disappears. "Who's next?"

"Juudaime…what should we do?" Gokudera asks.

"I don't know." Tsuna says. He looks at Hayate. "Can we talk peacefully?"

"I think it's a little too late for that Vongola." Hayate says.

"But why should we fight?" Tsuna cries. "Give me a least one good reason!!"

Hayate sighs. "Shut up."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gokudera screams.

Tsuna clears his throat. He looks at Hayate seriously. "Schyuler said you will destroy time. Is that true?"

'Yes."

"Why…why would you do that?"

"To save the people I love."

"What do you mean by that?!" He asks. Hayate didn't answer him. "Fine then I has no choice then." He puts his ring into the hole. Nuts come out beside him. His eyes were serious. He flies straight towards Hayate. Hayate's ring glows again but something else was too. Tsuna looks straight to see a chain around Hayate's neck. Around the chain was a ring. It was completely black like it was covered up. He looks at the ring. It looks so familiar to him yet he doesn't know what it is. "X-burner!!" He shouts. The ring around Hayate's neck moves. Hayate notices and put the ring onto his right index finger which was opposite of the Sky wish ring. Tsuna stops. He looks at his ring. It was jingling.

"What is going on?" Gokudera looks at Yamamoto who shrugs.

"This sensation…" Chrome mutters to herself. She covers her mouth as she realizes what was going on. "It can't be…"

Tsuna stares at his ring. "What are you doing?" Reborn says. Tsuna looks at him and nods. _What is going on?_ Tsuna looks at Hayate. His ring lights up again. He activates X-Burner again and flies straight to Hayate. Hayate puts his hands in front of him. He brings the hands together to form a rectangle. Tsuna's eyes widen. _That hand gesture is…_

"Zero Point Breakthrough." Hayate says. Everybody's heads turn. They look in shock. As Tsuna gets closer to Hayate, he saw the black tar covering the ring burning away. He gasps when the black tar burns away showing the ring's true form.

"That ring is…my Vongola Sky ring!!!!" Tsuna cries. He stares at Hayate. "Who are you?" he asks. Hayate only smiles at him. A beam of light shows up, brightly at Tsuna and Hayate.

XXX

Tsuna opens his eyes to see the area around him white. "Where am I?' He wonders. He hears a faint voice. He looks to his left to see Namimori Middle. He was standing by the school gym. The students were singing the school song.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no  
Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii  
Itsumo kawaranu  
Sukoyaka kenage  
Aah, tomo ni utaou  
Namimori chuu_

_Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no  
Heihei bonbon nami de ii  
Itsumo kiowanu  
Sukoyaka kenage  
Hahaa, tomo ni waraou  
Namimori chuu_

_Kimi to boku to de namimori no  
Atarimae taru nami de ii  
Itsumo issho ni  
Sukoyaka kenage  
Aah, tomo ni ayumou  
Namimori chuu_

"Why am I in school?" Tsuna cries. He looks to the back to see a familiar face. It was Future Hibari. Tsuna opens his mouth to say something but the strangest thing happened!! Hibari walks straight into Tsuna. Tsuna gasps. He looks at his arms. He was now transparent! His face was full of shock. No one notices him. He looks at Hibari and sees him talking to a student. The student looks very familiar to Tsuna. His eyes widen. It was Hayate!

"Hey Principal Hibari!!" Hayate shouts.

"Shut up." Hibari orders him.

"Now now be nice to me." Hayate laughs. "After all I am your precious student." He sips his apple juice.

"Not unless I kill you." Hayate spits out his drink. Hibari hands Hayate an envelope. "You can skip school for the day."

"Why? I thought education was important." He jokes.

"The order didn't come from me." Hibari shrugs. "You have to go see him."

Hayate's smile went away. He opens the envelope. He reads it. He looks up at Hibari. "What is this?"

"Tsuna wants to see you. It's a state of emergency. Something happened that will affect all of us if we don't stop it early."

"Like what?"

"The entire existence of the Vongola will vanish."

"What?!!" Tsuna cries.


	30. The Future

**It's the final chapter people!! I have a great pleasure in writing this story!! I want to thank all of the readers and reviews! I wouldn't have written this story if it wasn't for you guys so thank you!!**

**After this story I am writing a next generation fanfiction so I'll hope you will check it out when it's uploaded. Please review!!**

* * *

"_Tsuna wants to see you. It's a state of emergency. Something happened that will affect all of us if we don't stop it early."_

"_Like what?"_

"_The entire existence of the Vongola will vanish."_

"_What?!!" Tsuna cries._

**

Tsuna gulps. He stares at Hayate and Hibari. _Why is Hibari talking to Hayate? Why do the future Tsuna wants to see him? What is their connection? _These thoughts ran through Tsuna's mind thousands of times. What is going on here? "So you're here too?" Tsuna looks behind his shoulder to see Hayate talking to him.

"What is going on?" Tsuna asks. He looks around to see Namimori disappears. They are now standing in a blue and white dimension.

Hayate shrugs. "I thought you would recognize this place but it been a while since you been here."

Tsuna gasps as he realizes where he was. "We are inside the Vongola ring!!" He stands up and puts his hands on Hayate. "Why are you here? Only Vongola bosses are allowed to have the ring!!!"

"Are you that dense?" Hayate looks at him seriously. Tsuna looks at Hayate's hands. On his left hand, he was wearing the Sky Wish. On the other hand he was wearing the Vongola Sky ring. _How is this possible?_ Hayate pushes Tsuna's hands away. "I'm the 11th boss of the Vongola Family. I'm known as the Vongola 11th in my time."

"You're….you're the Vongola 11th?!!" Tsuna shouts. "But you're De Rossi!!!"

"The De Rossi weapons pick you not the other way around." Hayate answers him. "We don't have much time. The bomb has to go off." Tsuna punches him. "Wow." Hayate says as he touches the mark on his cheek. "I didn't think you were capable of punching a comrade."

"You may be Vongola but I don't trust you." Tsuna says. "You want to destroy the world but I won't let you!! You're my enemy!!"

"So if I tell you if everybody of my time will disappear would you stop me?" Hayate tells him.

Tsuna stands still. He tightens his fists. "What are you talking about?"

"You really need to let people speak sometimes." Hayate laughs. Tsuna raises his fist. Hayate backs away. "Do you remember the time when you went to the future in order to save it?"

"Yes in order to defeat him we must have the Vongola rings."

"And you save the future."

"Yes." Tsuna nods. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"In my time there is an organization called the Phoenix. Their purpose is to destroy all Vongola." Hayate folds his arms. "They're a pain in the ass but they're pretty strong."

"So what did they do?"

"They started the Reformation plan." Hayate says. "Reformation means change right?" Tsuna nods. "They want to destroy the Vongola so their target was the 11th generation." Hayate points to himself. "But their plans always fail since well, _we're awesome_." Tsuna slightly chuckles. "So they decide to change the past of the 10th generation." He looks straight at Tsuna. "Since my generation is greatly affected by yours, they decided to mess with yours."

"Mess with mines?" Tsuna raises a brow. "Time travel?"

"Yes!!" Hayate claps. "They went back to your time to mess up some things."

"Like this war?"

"No I started this war." Hayate corrects. Tsuna's mouth drops. "They made some _tiny_ changes in order to not disrupt the time stream. But some changes can make even _bigger_ changes. These changes affect my time and now people are disappearing."

"That's what Schuyler said. He said some people who died are now alive and people are also disappearing."

"Schyuler is with the Europol so he knows some things.'

"But he was sent to kill you."

"That's because I'm with the mafia so of course he have to kill me. Why not save time and kill the Vongola boss. It's a win-win." Tsuna rolls his eyes. Hayate laughs and continues telling him everything. "So the people who are disappearing are my friends so I have to save them?"

"By destroying the world, you can save them?" Hayate nods. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!!"

"The bomb is a time bomb so I won't be killing people. Just fixing the time stream is all I'm doing!!" Hayate defends himself.

"So why did you start a war if there was no war to begin with?!!"

"Because we weren't sure of what will happen and we need to fix the changes in order for my friends to live!!"

"Why does your friends' lives ties with ours?" Tsuna asks. He stares at Hayate. _From what I heard and seen, he's pretty close with Fredric since he looks a little bit like the Prince over there._ Tsuna recalls Schyuler talking about Gokudera. He looks at Hayate's clothes. It was something Gokudera would actually wear. _Hayate does look a bit like Gokudera-kun. Their faces are kind of the same but not the hair color. Are they…_"Are you Gokudera-kun's son?" Tsuna asks. "Then your friends must be the children of my friends. Oh my god."

Hayate froze. He looks nervously at Tsuna. "So I guess you know the truth now. Don't tell him. I don't want to freak him out about me and my mother."

"So who is your mother?" Tsuna excitingly asks.

"Isn't it obvious? I have the blood of the Vongola." Hayate says.

Tsuna chokes. "You're Madeline-san's kid? Oh you have her hair color." He realizes. "So I didn't marry Madeline-san. That's great." Hayate stares at him. "Not like there's something wrong with your mom!" He looks away.

"It's doesn't matter anyway. I'm disappearing as it speaks." Hayate sits down.

Tsuna sits beside Hayate. "What do you mean by disappearing?"

"I guess I have to show you."

"Show me what?"

"What the Phoenix changed." Hayate replies. The Sky Wish lights up. "Come on, we have to time travel."

"Back where?"

"Anywhere. I guess we can start with the biggest change of all."

"Which was…"

"You married my mom." Hayate sighs. Tsuna's eyes widen. _What?!!!_

As the ring glows, Tsuna was transported along with Hayate to see the changes the Phoenix made. Since the changes already happened, they couldn't do anything about it. They were sent back to Namimori. Tsuna looks around to see anyone familiar. He was shocked as he saw Madeline in a wedding dress. She was extremely beautiful. She walks down the aisle with Storm by her side. Tsuna looks at his future self. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were beside him. He looks at the front row to see Kyoko and Haru sitting down. He looks at the back corner to see Hibari. Lambo was next to Ipin. But someone important wasn't there.

"Where's Chrome?" Tsuna asks.

Hayate folds his arms. "You never met her."

"What?" They look to the right to another timeline. Tsuna stands still. It was a young girl standing outside a house. She was helping a cat that was on a tree. The girl has long purple hair covering one eye. Tsuna barely recognizes her. "Who is she?" Hayate smiles. Tsuna gasps as he realizes it was Chrome. Chrome holds onto the cat as she grabs her from the branch. Lights were bearing at her. Tsuna turns his head as he hears a loud crash. All of the sudden he hears a buzzing sound. _Is time changing?_ He turns around to see Chrome holding the cat. The car was coming by. Tsuna tries to move but Hayate stops him. He points to the tires. Tsuna looks at it. One was popped. _That wasn't there before. _As the crash was supposed to happen, the car instead stops in front of Chrome.

"As the tire went out, Chrome's life was safe." Hayate says. He looks at Chrome who went back inside her house. "If the car crashed into her, she would have lost some of her organs and her left eye. Does that sound familiar?" Tsuna's eyes widen. "She would have never met Mukuro and the Vongola. Since time changed, she now lives a sad lonely life where she committed suicide when she turns 15. She was never involved with the mafia and she wouldn't get marry and have kids with _him_." Hayate sighs. "Her daughter is…was one of my best friends." Tsuna looks down. "But now she's gone along with another friend connected to Chrome." Tsuna gives him a questioning look. Hayate wipes the tears from his eyes. "Now…"

They look back to the wedding. The ceremony was over and it was now the party. Yamamoto was dancing with a woman. Ryohei was dancing with Hana. Gokudera was dancing with Haru. Kyoko was talking to Ipin. "This doesn't look so bad." Tsuna says. Hayate glares at him. "Well I know you're Madeline-san's kid but this future is okay…I guess."

"How is it okay?!!! My dad is now dating Haru!!!" Hayate cries. "That is the worst thing ever!!! You're married to my mom!! You're supposed to marry Kyoko and have the awesome son ever!!"

"I married Kyoko?!!"

"Who did you think you married? Why did you think Reborn set you up with my mom? So you finally can get the guts to ask Kyoko out and deal with your one-sided love already!! It was annoying according to my mom!! It took you five months to tell Kyoko your feelings." Hayate yells at him. "If the Vongola set you up with my mom and marry her then we would know if your feelings for Kyoko weren't real and was a school crush."

"It was a test?" Hayate nods. "Why everybody does takes everything to the extreme!!!"

"We're the Vongola. Crazy is in our vocabulary." Hayate laughs. "You were such a wimp back then. I don't even know you." Tsuna sneers at him. "Anyway…only some of my friends are disappearing but it will have a deep effect on the Vongola."

"How?"

"All of my friends who disappeared were the best of the best. That's why the Phoenix targeted them. If they along with me disappear, the Vongola will be destroyed." Hayate continues. "The changes have already started but Irie was able to delay them so I can start the war." Hayate looks at Tsuna whose face was blank. "I had to start the war in order for my parents to meet again. They were supposed to meet again when Dad went to Italy to reconcile with Grandpa. But one of the Phoenix brought the last ticket thus he wasn't able to go and Haru told Dad of her feelings."

"Haru likes Gokudera-kun?" Hayate nods. "So many things have changed. We must stop the Phoenix!!"

"We don't have time!! The time bomb has to go off in order to fix time." Hayate tells him. "I have all the keys and the password but someone changed the location of the bomb without me knowing!!"

"WHAT?!!" Tsuna cries.

"We have to get out of here and find it before it's too late." Hayate looks at his watch. "We have exactly 15 minutes and 32 seconds before it will occur."

"What will happen?"

Hayate shakes his head as the rings glows again. "Irie gave me a time limit. It will end in exactly 15 minutes and 34 seconds."

**

"JUUDAIME!!! Get away!!" Gokudera yells as Tsuna and Hayate appears again. Hayate pulls Tsuna towards him and jumps to avoid the flame arrow.

"Stop it!!" Tsuna cries as Hayate brought him down. "Hayate's not an enemy!! He's with us!!"

"What?!" Everybody shouts. Madeline points her gun at Hayate. "Speak."

"The time bomb went missing. I need to find it before all of my efforts go to waste." He looks at Gokudera. "No I'm not saying this to save my ass I need to find it NOW."

"He's telling the truth." Tsuna adds. "The bomb has to go off in order to save the future." He looks at everybody. "_And our kids."_

Everybody's heads turn. Chrome chuckles. "So I was right." She walks up to them. "Then we will help you since we are your guardians."

"But I thought Hayate is our enemy." Yamamoto stares blankly.

"I'm Vongola hence my ring." He shows them the ring. "I'm the 11th boss of the Vongola family. Do I need any more proof?"

"No I believe you." Reborn says. "If you were truly our enemy you would have killed us a long time ago with the Sky Wish besides we know everything."

Tsuna and Hayate looks at Chrome. "I realized what was going on when I saw the ring. We already started looking."

"How did you know?" Hayate asks. Chrome tilts her head to Fredric. He was standing right next to the Ninth and his guardians.

"Sarah was never the type to listen anyway." Fredric says. "Does the time bomb have a GPS?"

"Yes!" Hayate smiles. "I can locate it on my watch." He looks at it. "It's at NamiMiddle!!"

"Why is everything at the school?" Hibari groans. Chrome chuckles.

Hayate laughs. "Don't worry we can make it in time." The Sky Wish glows. A bright light shines and motorcycles came. They were pure white with silver lines.

Hibari whistles. "Wow."

"The De Rossi are probably guarding the school." Hayate mentions.

"Don't worry; the Cloud division is already on their way." The Ninth add.

"Tamaki is always having fun." Hibari says. He grabs one of the vehicles. "I'm leaving." He says as he roams off.

Tsuna shakes his head. "We must go now." He grabs the motorcycles. Everybody got on. Tsuna looks at Chrome. "Aren't you coming?"

"I can't." She says. She unzips her jacket to show her body disappearing. "I guess the time limit is coming up very soon. I can barely move."

"Don't worry we will save you." Tsuna cries.

"Hayate how is my daughter?" Chrome asks as her body is disappearing.

"She's one of the scariest girls I had ever known." Hayate laughs.

"I guess she will take after her father then." As everybody drives away, Chrome silently laughs as she disappears.

**

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari growls as he beats up the De Rossi. Yamamoto and Gokudera beat up some of the De Rossi to make way for Tsuna and Hayate. Ryohei grabs some of the men and throw them across the floor. Madeline fights alongside Tamaki. Tsuna looks at the roof to see the bomb. It was HUGE. A bright blue light shines around it.

"We don't have time!!" Hayate cries. Tsuna went into hyper dying will mode. He grabs Hayte and flies to the roof. Hayate jumps to a safe landing. He went to the bomb. It was 6"8 feet wide. Tsuna lost his composure.

"Where did you hide this thing?" Tsuna cries as he looks at it.

"At Namimori Mountain. No one goes there." Hayate says as he grabs the keys. He puts the keys into the slots. He stares at the screen. "Are you kidding me?"

"What is going on?"

"Someone messed with this!!" Hayate yells. He opens the compartment. 'Yep someone changed the password."

"Who would do that?!!" Tsuna cries.

"I would." Sarah says as she sends huge water rays at them. Tsuna blocks with his cloak.

"We're not your enemy!!" Tsuna cries. But Sarah wouldn't listen. She starts flooding the roof with water. "Is this thing water proof?!!"

"Yeah!!" Hayate shouts as he was thinking. _I think its waterproof…_He looks at the keyboard. "What is the password?"

"I'm never telling you!!" Sarah cries.

Hayate rolls his eyes. "Where's Ryu when you need him. Stupid tech freak…come on Hayate think. What could be the password?" Hayate stares blankly at the keyboard. The original password was rainbow. Hayate stands there thinking of a seven word password. He looks at Sarah. "Come on Sarah is a dumb ass; the password can't be that…hard." He gives a look at Sarah. "You are so lame." He types in the password.

**DE ROSSI**

"That is officially the lamest password in the entire world! 1234567 would have been so much better." Hayate laughs. He opens the small door on the side. He looks at the lever. "Now it's time to fix things." He pulls the lever. Tsuna looks at Hayate. A bright light beams in the sky going to the Hayate. He looks at his watch. There only two seconds left before the time limit was up. Hayate smiles. "My mission is finally over."

**

_Beep Beep Beep._ Tsuna opens one eye to see the red digits. It was 8:35 am. Tsuna sits up. "What the hell is going on here?!!" He grabs the clock to see the time closer.

"Wake up No-Good-Tsuna!" Reborn kicks him.

"OW!" Tsuna cries.

"You have many ways to go." Reborn smirks.

"What happened?" Tsuna asks. "What happened after the war?"

"What war?" Reborn says. Tsuna drops his clock.

"The war with the De Rossi…"

"Oh that." Reborn says. "I don't recall."

"What are you talking about!!!? We spent all this time fighting in this war!!" Reborn gives him a strange look. Tsuna slouches as he realizes what was going. _Reborn doesn't remember. The bomb went off. Then what happened?_ Tsuna gets off his bed. He runs into Futa. He grabs Futa by the arms. "What day is it!!?"

"The 23rd…" Futa gives him a weird look. "Tsuna-ni, are you okay?" Futa hands Tsuna a cup of tea. "Tea makes you better okay Tsuna-ni." He says as he walks away.

"The 23rd? That's the day when we came back from the future!!!" Tsuna cries.

Reborn hits him. "Stop yelling things out. People will think you're crazy."

"Didn't we fight with the De Rossi? Then why is time backwards?"

"Stupid Tsuna. Hayate left you with a little gift."

"Hayate left me a gift?!"

**

"It was weird I met this old guy who was just like me. He likes baseball and he was a ninja turtle. I don't know his name though. It was a very weird dream." Yamamoto tells Gokudera.

"Tell me about it." Gokudera sighs. "I dreamt we fought against a red rose dragon." Yamamoto looks at him weird. "It was awesome!! Juudaime saved the day of course!" He gives a thumb up to Tsuna.

Tsuna sighs. "Don't you remember what we did yesterday?"

"We were still in the future, Juudaime. Why? Is something wrong?" Gokudera asks.

"No, it's just that…um I dreamt something weird too." Tsuna laughs.

"We all dreamt something weird right?" Yamamoto nods his head. "Is that a side effect from time traveling?"

"Juudaime what did you dreamt about?"

"Oh it's nothing. I dreamt that we were fighting against this big rival of the Vongola."

"The De Rossi?" Gokudera asks.

"How did you know?"

"Who's the De Rossi?" Yamamoto asks.

"You baseball nut! The De Rossi is the Vongola's number one enemy since the start of time!!"

"They're not all evil." Tsuna says. Gokudera stares at him. "But I don't know anything. I mean, I never met them right? Hehehehe."

"Anyway I'm going back to Italy." Gokudera changes the subject.

"Why?" Yamamoto asks.

"There's something I need to clear up." Gokudera answers. "But don't worry Juudaime!!! I won't stay for long!!"

"No." Tsuna shrugs. "Take all the time you need."_ Especially if you're going to meet Madeline-san _but Tsuna bits his tongue and didn't say anything more.

He spends the rest of the day as he normally does. He walks home with Yamamoto and Gokudera. They didn't know anything about the war or what have happened these past weeks. Tsuna didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"It's for the best." Reborn crept up behind him. "There's no need for them to know."

"How come they don't know anything? Ni-san didn't know anything too." Tsuna recalls.

"Hayate erased your family's memories of the past weeks." He reveals.

"But why?" Tsuna cries.

"In order for his future to happen, your family must be ignorant. Nothing is set in stone." Reborn hits him. "So as their boss, you remembered everything. Luckily for you, the Ninth's family stills remember and will carry on your burden. But I'm sure they're not so keen on that idea."

"What do you mean?"

**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE TO START ALL OVER!!!!" Leo cries. Storm enters the room. Leo runs to him giving him a tight hug. "We were so close too!!!"

"What is this idiot talking about?" Storm asks.

Sonny shrugs. "It's call the beauty of brotherhood. I missed Ryohei too. He was so lively for a teenager." He sips his cup of coffee. "I should base a play off of him."

"And you call it _The Extreme Livelihood of the Sun." _ Storm jokes.

"Not a bad of idea!" Sonny writes it down. "You don't mind if I steal it?"

"Only if you give me a 40% cut."

"Is money all you care about?" Sonny asks.

"Well his wife is in Korea." Leo laughs. "And Maddie is rebelling."

"I hate teenagers." Storm sits down. "Wake me up when Madeline is a fully grown woman."

"She's already a woman." Sonny writes down his play. "You're in denial."

"I can't believe we have to restart a war!!" Storm cries.

"Maybe we don't have to." Carlos says as he enters the room with the Ninth. Everybody stands up and bows to him. "We have a meeting with Fredric right now."

"What?!"

"Come in Fredric…" The Ninth says. Everybody turns to see Fredric walking in. The Ninth laughs. "No I should start calling you by your real name now." He smiles at him.

**

"You son of a bitch." Kai says. He folds his legs together on the mat. He pours the tea into the jade cup. His blond haired friend grabs the cup sipping it. "How come you didn't tell me?" He asks his friend.

His friend laughs. "It was for my own amusement. After all, I was the spark of the war. I'm surprised how quick you were to avenge me." He says in a British accent.

"I only did it since _I'm_ the one who will kill you." Kai sips his tea. "Roldan _apparently_ beat me to it so I killed him. But now he's alive. Son of a bitch."

"You're a good friend." His friend thanks him.

"Grandfather…" Hibari opens the door. He looks at Kai's friend. "Who's the guy?"

"The _guy_ is my longtime friend and enemy." Kai glares at him.

"Hello." He bows. "My name is Apollo. It's nice to meet you Kyoya-san."

"Ditto." He says. He walks away to see Tamaki standing nearby. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm cooking dinner. What do you want?" Tamaki asks. "Japanese or western?" Hibari glares at him. "Japanese it is."

"Kyo-chan, get me sake!!!!" Mai yells from another room.

"What is with my mother?" Kyoya groans.

Tamaki chuckles. "Oh so you don't know? Mai-san wanted a girl but she has you instead."

"I heard that excuse every week." Hibari complains. He grabs the bottle and sake and went to his mother.

"Tell me everything Apollo." Kai demands.

Apollo laughs. "Hmm well before my d_eath_ Hayate went to see me. I knew he wasn't from this time and he told me his mission. As a guardian it was my duty to follow him. Besides it was fun!" He sips his tea again. "I have to admit I was anxious."

"Of what?"

"Of meeting Chrome Dokuro…" Apollo smiles. "Should we take a little road trip Kai?"

"To where?"

"To Kokuyo Land of course, I have to pick up my student after all." Apollo declares.

**

"Sawada-san!!" Kyoko greets Tsuna. "Hello!"

Tsuna blushes. "Hello Kyoko-chan!!" He looks to Reborn who points his gun at him. _Reborn you're telling me if I don't ask her out, you'll shoot me with the dying will bullet right?_ Reborn nods. "Um…Kyoko-chan are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Nothing interesting I'm sure..." She shakes her head.

"Then would you like to watch a movie with me?" Tsuna asks nervously.

Kyoko blushes. "Like on a date?"

"Wh-what no!!" Tsuna shakes his head. "We're going with everybody. You know like Yamamoto and Ni-san."

"Oh then of course I will go then! I'll bring Haru with me then."

"Yes! The more the merrier!!" Tsuna laughs.

"Then I'll see you later!" Kyoko waves his goodbye.

Tsuna waves goodbye. "I'm a loser."

"You are." A familiar voice says. Tsuna turns around to see Hayate eating a meat bun. "At least it's a start."

"Hayate what are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in the future!?" Tsuna cries.

"I have a time machine with me. It's okay." He looks at his Sky Wish. "Beside…" He munches on the bun. "I can't leave with eating Fon's meat buns. This is heaven!"

"Everybody's memories are erased well my family is…"

"Good…I don't think I can live with it."

"Live with what?"

"My parents knowing I'll become the 11th boss. My childhood would be so sad and depressing."

Tsuna laughs. "Isn't that good then?"

"Just don't pick me in the future. I don't want to become the boss because you know I'll become the boss. Let me grow up like you."

"Why do you want to be like me?"

"Because Juudaime…" Hayate says. "You're a pretty awesome boss. Everybody I know respects you. I got to give you some props Boss."

"You'll make me sound so old." Tsuna blushes.

"You are old…well to me." Hayate winks. "I guess I have to go back now or Principal Hibari will bite me to death."

"Oh we wouldn't want that do we?"

"Of course not!! I have my friends to see again. I have a score to settle with one of my guardians anyway." Hayate laughs. "Goodbye Boss!! I'll see you when you're old and awesome."

"Goodbye!!" Tsuna waves him goodbye. "I'll see you in the future too."


End file.
